VENUS
by bonii6
Summary: "Jangan pernah tundukkan wajahmu sekalipun kepadanya. Kau harus berani menunjukkan kekejamanmu kepada Dazai. Dengan begitu pada akhirnya hanya akan ada dua hal yang mungkin terjadi; dia memutuskan pertunangan lebih dulu, atau dia tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!" [ Dazai x Atsushi ; M ; Bahasa ; GS ; DLDR ]
1. Chapter 1

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa ]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

 **a/n: Mohon maaf karena menyesuaikan cerita, FanFic ini saya labeli 'GS'. Sekali lagi cerita dalam FanFic ini bukan karya saya, melainkan saya me-remake dari Novel karya Phoebe-san, dan mohon maaf sekali karena rata-rata cast disini saya buat** **OOC,** **juga maafkan karena Mas Dazai saya ubah jadi super brengs*k disini T.T**

 **Langsung saja, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Bagian 1 ]**

 ** _[Japan, As Beginning]_**

Dazai menguap beberapa kali sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang tersumbat. Ini hari pertamanya bangun pagi semenjak dirinya berkuliah di Tokyo University, terlalu pagi untuk mengingatkanya mengamankan Sasaki Nobuko dari peloncoan teman-temanya sebagai mahasiswa baru. Ini adalah tahun terakhirnya dan tahun pertama Sasaki Nobuko di kampus. Sebagai seorang sahabat, mustahil bagi Dazai menolak permintaan senior sekaligus sahabatnya, Kunikida Doppo untuk menjaga pacarnya yang temperamental itu. Meskipun selama lebih dari tiga tahun Sasaki sudah mendapatkan perawatan Intensif tentang Alzheimernya, Dazai meragukan kalau Sasaki sudah berubah. Demi Tuhan dia tidak takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada gadis itu, Dazai lebih takut bila Sasaki yang melukai orang lain seperti yang seringkali di lakukanya di sekolah.

Dazai melirik Swiss Army-nya, sudah yang kedelapan kali dan Kunikida baru saja datang lengkap dengan topi dan kacamata hitamnya untuk mengantar Sasaki ke kampus. Sebagai selebriti terkenal, Kunikida mungkin sedang berusaha menyamar. Tapi bagi Dazai, Kunikida malah lebih terlihat sangat mencolok, kacamata berbingkai tebal dan jaket lusuh rasanya cukup bisa untuk membuatnya terlihat berbeda seperti yang di lakukanya dulu untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah asrama dan mengejar-ngejar Sasaki, pujaan hatinya itu.

"Bagus sekali! Aku tidur sangat sedikit semalam dan harus bangun pagi karena menunggu kalian." Dazai menggerutu, Kunikida dan Sasaki datang dengan sangat terlambat daripada waktu yang mereka janjikan. Ia menguap sekali lagi, dan membayangkan kembali apa yang sudah di lakukanya tadi malam. Bercinta dengan pacar baru setidaknya bisa membuatnya lebih semangat belajar. Hiburan yang baru di lakukanya beberapa tahun belakangan saat ia menyadari betapa banyak gadis-gadis di kampus yang menyukainya.

"Maaf, Aku harus menghindari beberapa orang wartawan untuk membuat Sasaki aman!" Kunikida berusaha membela diri, sebelah tanganya masih menggandeng erat Sasaki sejak mereka keluar dari dalam mobil dan sekarang berakhir di salah satu tangga kampus dimana Dazai duduk dengan tenangnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Sasaki-san dilihat wartawan? Kau takut kalau semua wartawan cidera karenanya?"

"Jangan sampai aku memukulmu Dazai! _"_ Sasaki mengerang.

Kunikida tertawa ringan, dia sangat hapal kalau Dazai dan Sasaki seringkali berdebat. Tapi hanya Dazai yang paling paham dengan Sasaki bila di bandingkan dengan dirinya. "Aku hanya ingin merahasiakanya beberapa waktu lagi sampai Aku siap untuk mengumumkan siapa wanita yang paling ku cintai di depan publik!"

Sekarang giliran Dazai yang tertawa. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengejek, tapi perutnya selalu terasa seperti di gelitik setiap kali ada seseorang yang mengatakan kata cinta. Baginya cinta itu masih sangat misterius dan belum di temukan olehnya sekarang, atau mungkin oleh siapapun di dunia. Semua wanita yang di kencaninya selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka mencintai Dazai, tapi Dazai tau kalau semuanya hanya kagum terhadapnya, menyukainya karena ia cerdas, tampan dan sangat di kenal. Ya, mereka semua hanya mengagumi atau menyukai seseorang, lalu mencari-cari nama yang tepat untuk menyebut perasaan yang mereka rasakan itu hingga pada akhirnya cinta terpilih menjadi kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

PLAKKK!

Bunyi tamparan itu sangat nyaring membuat telinga Dazai berdenging, senyumnya memudar berganti dengan keheranan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya barusan. Baginya, di tampar oleh perempuan bukanlah hal yang asing, tapi di tampar oleh orang yang tidak di kenalnya membuatnya benar-benar shock. Ia memandangi seorang gadis yang berdiri di hadapanya, rambutnya sewarna light gray dengan bola mata unik kombinasi antara ungu dengan kuning, sangat indah. Wajahnya sedikit berbeda dengan wanita-wanita asia pada umumnya. Dia terlihat lebih tinggi di bandingkan dengan wanita Jepang manapun yang pernah Dazai temui. Tapi melihat wajahnya, Dazai yakin kalau gadis itu bahkan belum berusia tujuh belas tahun. Untuk apa dia datang ke Kampus ini dan menampar Dazai? Ini pertemuan pertamanya, dan Dazai belum pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya.

"Hei Nona! Kau salah orang?" Dazai bertanya dengan nada biasa, ia masih bisa bersabar.

"Dazai Osamu! Itu kau kan?"

Mata Dazai terbelalak. Gadis ini tau siapa namanya?

"Mahasiswa Ilmu Politik semester sembilan. Dua puluh tujuh pacar dalam setengah tahun? Mengencani hampir dua puluh lima perempuan di Tokyo University termasuk mahasiswa dan dosen. Kau fikir kau ini siapa?"

"Apa maksudmu, dan kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Hei Tuan! Kau baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengan Mayumi Yuuki kemarin sore, dan semalam kau sudah tidur dengan perempuan lain. Dimana tanggung jawabmu? Yuuki sedang mengandung anakmu dan sekarang dia sekarat di rumah sakit karena mencoba bunuh diri!"

Mayumi Yuuki, itu masalahnya? Dazai tergelak sinis. Memangnya kenapa ia harus berbuat seperti itu, Dazai tidak melakukanya secara paksa, wanita itu yang memintanya dan dia tidak mungkin menolak. Hanya laki-laki bodoh yang akan menolak, dan perlu di ingat bahwa Dazai tidak akan melakukan seks tanpa izin dan kesukarelaan dari pihak lawan dalam hal ini adalah pasanganya. Lagi pula Dazai bukan orang pertama yang melakukan itu kepada Yuuki kan? "Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Aku harus menemuinya dan mengatakan kalau aku akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah pergi ke laut dan tenggelamkan dirimu sendiri. Laki-laki sepertimu lebih pantas mati!" Gadis itu mendengus keras. Dengan langkah penuh amarah dia menjauh dan meninggalkan Dazai yang masih terperangah.

 _Anak itu!_ Dazai menggeram. Ia mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berteriak. "Hei Nona! Kau ingin aku mati? Kau yang nantinya akan mati jika tidak bisa bersamaku!"

[ Bersambung ]

a/n: lanjut sedikit curcolnya ya, jujur saja saya akhir-akhir ini baru ngelirik fandom BSD, padahal sudah nonton animenya dari lama, tiba-tiba kepincut lagi sama anime ini (efek stress karena mikirin skirpsweet jadi di waktu luang (?) saya nonton lagi animenya), apalagi Mas Dazai bikin susah Move On. Hahaha… Mungkin ada yang sudah pernah baca VENUS sebelumnya? Kenapa saya pilih pair Dazai x Atsushi sebagai cast di FanFic ini, karena dari awal saya folinlov sama mereka, dari awal nonton anime ini juga sudah kepincut sama momen mereka di Episade 1 (malah curhat -_-) saya sengaja buat mereka kelihatan Baddas (?) dan OOC di FF ini, Dazai yang Brengs*k, dan Atsushi yang super galak. Ngahahaha…. dan lagi, saya sudah nyelem fanfic di fandom ini dan fanfic dengan pair ini juga masih sedikit banget, jadi saya berniat untuk meramaikannya.

Boni banyak bacot ah, So, saya mohon dengan sangat review nya ya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Boni 3


	2. Chapter 2

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa ]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 2 ]

 ** _[London, delapan tahun kemudian]_**

Harusnya makan malam kali ini berlangsung sangat romantis. Dazai sudah mengatur semuanya dengan maksimal dan malam ini seharusnya ia melamar seorang gadis Jepang yang merupakan rekan kerjanya di kedutaan besar Jepang di London. Meskipun bukan seorang wanita yang Dazai cintai, tapi Chuuya adalah wanita yang sempurna dan membuatnya sangat bergairah. Chuuya juga wanita yang sangat ideal untuk menjadi istri Dazai karena wanita itu bukan tipe yang pencemburu. Ia mengetahui kebiasaan buruk Dazai dan selalu memahaminya, berasal dari keluarga baik-baik dan pasti akan di sukai keluarganya. Tapi sekarang semuanya tinggal rencana karena saat ini Dazai hanya bisa merasakan nyeri di pipi kananya karena Nakajima Atsushi menamparnya tepat di depan Chuuya. Ini sudah yang kedua kali dalam kurun waktu setahun terkhir dan kali ini sangat mengesankan, mereka bahkan di potret beberapa orang wartawan.

"Diplomat brengsek!" Cacinya. "Kapan kau akan berhenti melakukan hal ini kepada perempuan? Kau sudah menyengsarakan banyak wanita!"

Dazai mengerang. Lagi? Baru sekitar dua bulan yang lalu ia terbebas dari skandal dengan seorang perempuan yang merupakan putri seorang pengusaha besar dan juga artis kenamaan di London. Pada saat itu ia merasa akan segera berangkat kesurga setelah terbebas dari Nakajima Atsushi. Wanita ini, tidak bisa di pungkiri sangat menarik. Meskipun gayanya sedikit maskulin dan keras, Nakajima Atsushi memiliki tubuh yang sangat menarik bagi laki-laki manapun yang memperhatikannya, termasuk Dazai. Dazai seringkali berfikir yang tidak-tidak setiap kali bertemu dengan pengacara muda itu, Tapi kekejaman kata-katanya membuat Dazai melupakan semua minatnya.

"Kali ini siapa? Aku akan menyelesaikanya!" Bentak Dazai. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seganas ini, Bukankah kau seorang pengacara?"

Atsushi menggigit bibirnya geram. Sebagai seorang pengacara, akan lebih baik bila menyerang seseorang dengan kata-kata saja di pengadilan nanti. Tapi untuk Dazai Osamu, semuanya adalah pengecualian. Walau bagaimanapun Atsushi yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang. Jika tidak sekarang, pada akhirnya Atsushi hanya akan gigit jari karena kasus yang berkaitan dengan Diplomat muda itu tidak akan pernah sampai kepengadilan begitu saja. Semuanya akan selesai dengan damai dan wanita-wanita bodoh itu selalu bersedia memaafkanya entah dengan cara apa. Dazai Osamu selalu medapatkan apa yang dirinya mau. "Kau akan terima suratnya di apartemenmu!" Kata Atsushi akhirnya dan pergi meninggalkan Dazai dengan membawa kekesalannya.

Dazai masih mengelus pipinya beberapa kali sambil memandangi Atsushi dengan perasaan kesal. Tenaganya sangat luar biasa untuk seorang perempuan. Kalau saja Atsushi dan dirinya tidak bertemu dengan cara seperti ini, Dazai yakin dirinya akan sangat menyukai gadis itu. Sebagai pengacara _fresh graduate_ yang di kenal kejam, seharusnya juga semakin menabah sisi menarik dari Atsushi, jika saja Atsushi tidak bermasalah denganya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chuuya menyapanya.

Dazai mengusahakan senyumnya yang tebaik. Meskipun Chuuya adalah orang yang paling mengerti dengan keberadaanya dan segala tingkah lakunya, ia tidak ingin Chuuya merasa kalau dirinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Persahabatanya dengan wanita ini di mulai sejak ia di tugaskan di London lima tahun silam. Sebagai lulusan terbaik dengan cumlaude di Tokyo University memberikan jalan bagi Dazai untuk melanjutkan magister dimana saja yang pada akhirnya mengantarkanya pada jalan ini, menjadi diplomat muda yang tampan dan di cintai banyak wanita. Ini bukan salahnya kan? Tapi mungkin hanya Chuuya (dan Nakajima Atsushi tentunya) yang terlihat tidak begitu tertarik pada keunggulanya. Tidak, kadang-kadang adakalanya Chuuya tidak begitu tertarik meskipun ia dan Dazai sering bersenang-senang sedangkan Atsushi sepertinya lebih dari sekedar tidak tertarik, wanita itu sangat memusuhinya.

 _"Fine,_ Tenanglah, ini hal yang biasa!" Jawab Dazai sambil memandang beberapa orang _Security_ restoran mengusir wartawan yang terus berusaha memotretnya dari jendela kaca. Dazai mendesah, besok pagi namanya akan menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat di surat kabar pagi dan mungkin dirinya tidak akan bisa keluar dari apartement untuk beberapa hari. Ia harus menghubungi Akutagawa. Pengacaranya itu harus segera menyelesaikan semua kekacauan ini dengan anggun seperti biasanya.

"Oh, Ya! Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?" Chuuya bertanya lagi.

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu saja." Dazai berdehem berusaha menyembunyikan kekikukanya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyampaikan lamaranya karena Chuuya pasti tidak menginginkan lamaran yang seburuk ini. "Selamat ulang tahun!"

Chuuya Tersenyum. "Kau memang laki-laki yang romantis. Sayang semuanya terjadi seperti ini tapi kau cukup membuatku gembira. Aku juga punya kabar baik untuk dirimu!"

"Benarkah? Apa?"

"Aku akan segera menikah."

Senyum Dazai tiba-tiba memudar. Chuuya akan menikah dan meninggalkanya? Jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia bersyukur Atsushi datang tadi, setidaknya Atsushi menghindarkanya dari sesuatu yang lebih memalukan daripada berdebat dengan pengacara kejam itu. Chuuya akan menikah dan Dazai baru mengetahuinya? Diam-diam ia melirik ke jari manis Chuuya dan disana memang sudah melingkar sebuah cincin perak yang indah. Chuuya akan menikah dengan siapa? Dia tidak perlu tau dan tidak ingin tau.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" Tanya Chuuya.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku? Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi? Bersenang-senang bersama, menghabiskan malam bersama!"

"Kenapa semuanya harus berakhir? Aku menikah untuk menyenangkan kedua orang tuaku tapi aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkan kesenanganku sendiri. Kita masih bisa memiliki _Affair_ yang menyenangkan, kan?"

Dazai lagi-lagi berusaha tersenyum. Itu artinya Chuuya masih tertarik kepadanya meskipun hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Baiklah, Chuuya yang meminta dan Dazai akan melakukanya. Dia akan membuat Chuuya senang hingga Dazai merasa bosan dan menemukan perempuan baru. Lagipula apa yang sedang di khawatirkanya? Semua wanita menginginkanya kan? Tidak ada wanita di dunia ini yang bisa menolak pesona Dazai Osamu dengan ketampanan dan hartanya yang melimpah. Dengan kebahagiaan seperti ini Dazai merasa ingin terus hidup selamanya dan tidak pernah menikah. Ia tidak pernah menyukai satu wanita dalam satu waktu, jadi tidak menikah adalah pilihan yang baik. Tuhanpun sepertinya tidak mengizinkan Dazai untuk menikah karena satu-satunya perempuan yang di anggap pantas menjadi istrinya sudah di ikat oleh orang lain. Bukan masalah, hal seperti ini tidak akan jadi masalah selagi dunia masih terus memproduksi makhluk bernama perempuan.

[ Bersambung ]

a/n: Fyuhhh, saya update kilat, karena memang babnya cukup banyak jadi kalau saya tidak sibuk, saya usahakan update setiap hari xD

Saya sangat sangat berterima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan review. Saya balas reviewnya disinia ya.

 **[ .m.k ]** Kita sama ya, dari awal nonton BSD saya memang sudah kepincut sama couple ini, saya sebenarnya juga suka Dazai x Chuuya, tapi nggak sebesar rasa suka saya sama Dazatsu xD

Btw, karya aslinya saya baca dimana? Sebenarnya saya orangnya malas ya mau beli Novel aslinya, jadi saya lebih suka download versi Pdf-nya di Google. Aku ubek-ubek deh yang bisa didownload, lebih murmer (?) Banyak kok kalau mau cari Novel ini di internet xD

Saya sempat berfikir pengen Vanessa diperanin sama Chuuya aja, cuma gimana ya, saya pengen bikin Atsushi jadi kelewat OOC, lucu juga sepertinya, masa' Chuuya terus yang galak *ketawa nista*. Terima kasih untuk sarannya juga masalah nama, saya rasa namanya tidak perlu diganti, karena nama 'Atsushi' itu udah kelihatan cewek (?) banget *digampar* :''

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fanfic ini. Jangan lupa terus ikuti dan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review xD

 **[ Asheera Welwitschia ]** Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fanfic ini. Aduhh, saya takut kalau digentayangin xD

Sudah saya lanjut kok ini. Beberapa chapter kedepan saya usahakan update kilat, insya allah… xD

Cukup untuk cuap-cuap dichapter ini, semoga kalian terhibur dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Love, Boni ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa ]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 3 ]

 _ **[Perjodohan Terakhir, Saatnya Memilih**_ _ **]**_

Pagi yang membuat Dazai merasa lesu. Ia tidak akan kekantor hari ini dan Akutagawa pasti sudah mengurusnya. Kepalanya agak pusing karena banyak hal yang mengganggunya. Dimulai dari Atsushi dan Kliennya, Chuuya yang sudah menolaknya bahkan sebelum Dazai menyatakan lamaranya, sampai berita yang mungkin sudah merebak luas di kalangan Masyarakat. Pilihanya untuk tidak segera pulang sepertinya adalah hal yang sangat tepat. Dazai beruntung, Akutagawa adalah pengacara yang baik juga sahabat dan sepupu yang baik selama dirinya berada di London karena Akutagawa tidak pernah membiarkan Dazai kewalahan dalam hal apapun. Akutagawa membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap Dazai yang masih duduk di atas ranjang sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sesekali ia menggeleng dan tersenyum melihat Dazai yang sudah sangat sering seperti ini. Mengesankan jika ia masih terkejut saat sepupunya itu pulang semalam.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Akutagawa lalu kembali duduk ke meja makan.

Dengan malas Dazai keluar kamar yang di tumpanginya dan duduk di dekat Akutagawa lalu meminum air putih yang ada di hadapanya dengan brutal. Itu gelas Akutagawa, tapi Akutagawa tidak protes, ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya penuh kemakluman.

"Kau mabuk semalam! Sudah ingat?"

Dazai menyeringai. "Tentu saja! Aku di tolak semalam sebelum aku menyampaikan lamaran. Sudah sewajarnya aku mabuk."

"Kapan kau akan berhenti membuat skandal? Kau bahkan lebih terkenal di bandingkan artis internasional. Pejabat seharusnya menjadi panutan!"

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak butuh ceramah. Semuanya sudah kau urus? Bagaimana?"

"Kali ini kelihatanya sulit. Pihak kantor bisa saja mengeluarkanmu jika skandal ini tidak selesai dengan mudah!"

"Tapi kau bisa menyelesaikanya kan? Wanita itu minta apa?"

"Tentu saja yang itu sama sekali tidak sulit, semuanya sudah selesai. Tapi kabar seperti ini bisa menjadi pembicaraan selama berbulan-bulan. Beberapa waktu lalu kau di maafkkan karena itu yang pertama tercium oleh media dan mungkin kau tidak salah sepenuhnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, keledai bodoh saja tidak akan masuk kelubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Sekarang cobalah untuk menyelesaikanya, atau dalam beberapa bulan kedepan kau akan di kembalikan ke Jepang dan usahamu untuk menjabat posisi yang lebih tinggi di Tokyo akan sia-sia."

"Oh, tentu saja! Ini karena Nakajima Atsushi. Gadis gila itu baru dua kali menangani kasus-kasusku tapi selalu melibatkan media! Sebelum dia menjadi pengacara semua masalahku bisa selesai tanpa skandal kan?" Dazai berdecak. "Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Menikahlah!"

"Apa? Bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau aku sudah di tolak! Aku harus menikah dengan siapa?"

"Menikah dengan siapa saja, dan skandal akan lenyap. Kau ingat Russel Graig kan? Skandal bahwa dirinya memperkosa artis itu hilang begitu saja saat masyarakat luas tau kalau ia sudah menikah, semua orang bahkan melupakan kasusnya begitu saja dan dirinya bisa hidup dengan tenang sampai sekarang! Lagi pula sampai kapan kau akan menolak perjodohan yang di adakan Ayahku?"

Dazai termenung. Walau bagaimanapun dia tetap tidak akan menikah dengan orang yang sembarangan. Tapi siapa calon yang tepat? Dia tidak mungkin ikut perjodohan begitu saja, Skandal kali ini benar-benar membuatnya jadi serba sulit. "Kau punya ide? Wanita mana yang harus ku nikahi?"

Akutagawa tersenyum dengan sangat misterius. "Tenang saja, semuanya sudah ku atur. Demi kebaikanmu, berusahalah untuk kali ini. Berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku menyerahkan calon istriku kepadamu."

Kali ini Dazai tidak berkomentar. Keningnya berkerut tajam. Sejak kapan Akutagawa punya calon istri? Dan lagi-lagi ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa, kelihatanya Dazai sangat banyak ketinggalan beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Akutagawa memiliki kekasih, Dazai mengetahuinya dengan baik tapi dia dan wanita itu baru bertemu beberapa minggu sejak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama mereka terjadi. Shana, wanita Asia dan masih sangat muda, meskipun Shana cukup cantik dan menarik Dazai tidak mungkin menikahi mahasiswi tahun kedua.

"Aku di jodohkan!" Ujar Akutagawa berusaha menjawab keheranan Dazai. "Dengan putri salah seorang kerabat Ayah. Tapi dengan berbagai cara aku sudah berhasil membujuk Ayah untuk menggantikan diriku denganmu."

"Katakan padaku, seperti apa dia? Apakah dia cantik? Tubuhnya bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah, Kau pasti akan menyukainya, percayalah!" Jawab Akutagawa.

Dazai menelan ludahnya. Seperti apa wanita itu? Akutagawa bilang Dazai pasti akan menyukainya dan seharusnya ia percaya kalau Akutagawa sangat hapal dengan seleranya. Akutagawa tidak mungkin membohonginya.

[ Bersambung ]

a/n: Chapter selanjutnya sudah mulai keluar konfliknya. So, jangan lupa review biar saya lebih semangat ngelanjutinnya xD

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya :*


	4. Chapter 4

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa ]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 4 ]

 _ **[Different Person, Different Feeling**_ _ **]**_

Nakajima Atsushi memandangi surat kabar dengan senyum pahit. Bagaimana mungkin ada banyak wartawan yang meliput berita tentang Diplomat playboy itu, tidak ada satupun yang memuat beritanya kecuali siaran langsung saat ia menampar laki-laki itu di restoran. Ia ingin sekali melihat berita itu, tapi sayangnya Naomi yang merupakan teman _se-flat_ nya tidak sempat merekam tayangannya karena sibuk terperangah heran saat menonton televisi. Lagi-lagi Dazai Osamu melakukan hal yang sama, ia menarik semua berita tentang skandalnya. Tapi percuma karena meskipun hanya segelintir orang yang menyaksikan siaran langsung itu, semuanya akan segera menyebar lewat angin seperti sebelumnya. Dazai beruntung memiliki Akutagawa sebagai pengacaranya, laki-laki itu bertindak sangat cepat dan sangat menguntungkan Kliennya. Sebenarnya Atsushi merasa sangat terkesan dengan laki-laki itu dan dirinya merasa sangat tertarik. Perpaduan Jepang dan Eropa membuat wajah Akutagawa berseri-seri dan sangat sulit untuk di lupakan terlebih saat dirinya tau kalau Akutagawa dan dirinya sudah di jodohkan. Pemikiran kolot yang menguntungkan, Atsushi seperti mendapatkan durian runtuh karena dirinya akan di nikahi oleh senior yang sangat di kaguminya sewaktu kuliah.

"Kau sudah berjanji pada Ibu untuk menikah dengan laki-laki itu kan?" Kyouka menyapanya.

Adik perempuannya itu adalah satu-satunya saudara yang menemani Ibunya di rumah sedangkan Atsushi hanya datang sesekali karena Districk Lake terlalu jauh dari jangkauan kerjanya. Pedesaan yang indah ini sudah menjadi tempat dimana Atsushi tumbuh sebagai anak perempuan keluarga Nakajima.

"Berjanjilah, kali ini kau akan menikah! Ibu sudah sakit-sakitan dan sangat ingin melihatmu memakai gaun pengantin. Kau selalu memanipulasi semua _perjodohan_ yang di adakan sehingga semua laki-laki itu menolakmu. Meskipun Ibu tidak tau tapi aku tau kalau kau selalu pura-pura menerima dan mengusahakan agar semua laki-laki yang di jodohkan denganmu menolak, sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Ibu akan sangat kecewa kalau dia tau."

"Kau tenang saja. Kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakannya!"

Bunyi mesin mobil menderu dan berhenti di depan rumahnya yang bergaya khas pedesaan. Jantung Atsushi tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Dia mungkin memang akan menikah di usia muda dan semoga akan bahagia. Demi Ibunya, Atsushi akan berhenti bersikap egois dan menjadi anak penurut kali ini. Ini adalah _Perjodohan_ pertama yang di jalaninya semenjak Ayahnya meninggal dunia beberapa bulan lalu. Atsushi sangat tau kalau Ibunya menaruh harapan yang sangat besar terhadap perjodohan kali ini, dan Atsushi akan menerimanya. Dia bukanlah gadis yang pandai bergaul untuk menemukan kekasih seperti teman-temanya yang lain. Selama di _flat_ ia bahkan terlalu sering menghabiskan malam sendirian karena Naomi selalu pergi bersama pacarnya. Sejak dulu Atsushi memang bukan seorang yang pandai untuk bersenang-senang. Ia lebih di kenal karena kekakuanya dan ketajaman bahasanya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengintip dulu?" goda Kyouka.

Atsushi menggeleng. Ia berlari cepat menuju kamar untuk memberikan penampilan terbaik dan itu pasti akan memakan banyak waktu. Lebih baik ia sedikit menahan diri untuk melihat calon suaminya. Ia sudah tau seperti apa wajahnya, yang ingin di ketahuinya apakah Akutagawa akan menerimanya dengan baik atau tidak.

[ Bersambung ]


	5. Chapter 5

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa ]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 5 ]

 _ **[Must Be The Sexiest Woman Ever**_ _ **]**_

Sebuah rumah sederhana di pedesaan Districk Lake, bagi Dazai pemandangan kali ini cukup menarik. Meskipun wanita di pedesaan Eropa tidak semanis wanita-wanita desa di Asia, tapi rata-rata mereka semua masih memiliki keindahan fisik yang luar biasa. Memikirkan kalau dirinya akan menikah dengan seorang gadis desa, Dazail menjadi sangat berbinar-binar dan juga sangat antusias. Tapi sejak kapan dirinya memiliki perasaan yang seperti ini? Bukankah dia tidak ingin menikah jika bukan karena di desak oleh keluarganya. Dazai tidak akan merencanakan lamaranya untuk Chuuya tempo hari jika menuruti kata hatinya. Sekarang desakanya juga bertambah dan sepertinya pilihan untuk segera menikah tidak bisa di elakkan lagi. Tapi walau bagaimanapun mustahil bagi Dazai untuk berhenti, dia tidak akan berhenti menjalankan hobinya. Seorang istri dari desa seharusnya tidak akan bisa banyak membantah tentang hal ini.

"Paman, bagaimana orangnya?" Dazai berbisik kepada pamanya sambil membawa tas yang berisi pakaian mereka. "Dia cantik tidak?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi tidak terlalu gemuk kan? Tidak terlalu kurus juga kan?"

Pamanya berdehem. "Berhentilah, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan sekarang? Ayo masuk!"

Dazai mengulum senyum penasaranya. Seorang wanita tua berwajah Eropa dengan sedikit aksen Asia bersama anak perempuannya yang kelihatanya tidak asing menyambut mereka dengan bahagia. Nyonya Margaret adalah seorang wanita keturunan Jepang dan putrinya, Kyouka meskipun memiliki aksen Eropa, rambut dan bola matanya berwarna gelap seperti Ibunya. Wajah anaik itu mengingatkan Dazai pada seseorang. Tapi entahlah, dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat-ingat, yang jelas siapa yang akan menjadi tunanganya lebih menarik perhatian di bandingkan apapun sekarang.

Jarak yang jauh membuat Dazai dan pamanya harus menginap disini paling tidak untuk semalam. Nyonya Margaret sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar sederhana yang hangat untuk menentang angin musim gugur yang berhembus di luar. Setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya, Dazai dan pamanya turun memenuhi undangan makan siang. Hanya ada tiga orang anggota keluarga, tapi rumah ini memiliki banyak kamar. Ketiganya sekarang sedang berkumpul di ruang makan dan seorang gadis yang sedang membantu Ibunya dengan ceria itu membuat Dazai terperangah. Nakajima Atsushi? Dazai mematung tak menyangka, Nakajima Atsushi untuk pertama kalinya terlihat lebih menarik. Ia menggunakan sebuah jeans ketat dan kamisol tanpa lengan dengan bahan yang kelihatanya tebal berwarna violet. Dua pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya secara serasi, berbeda dengan sikap maskulin yang di tampilkanya selama ini.

"Kalian sudah datang? Silahkan duduk!"

Dazai tersenyum kepada Nyonya Margaret, ia dan pamanya kemudian duduk di meja makan dengan sangat bersahaja dan Atsushi duduk di hadapanya. Tidak sekalipun Dazai memalingkan pandanganya dari Atsushi dan dirinya dapat melihat kalau Atsushi mengalami keterkejutan yang sama. Wajahnya yang ceria tadi tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi wajah kaku seperti yang sering Dazai lihat. Seandainya bukan dirinya yang duduk disini, seandainya Akutagawa yang datang, Dazai yakin kalau gadis itu akan terus berusaha untuk terlihat manis sepanjang hari. Sepanjang waktu-waktu di meja makan. Dazai tidak bisa menghindar untuk memperhatikan tubuh Atsushi, Kamisol itu benar-benar membuatnya tampak menggairahkan. 34DD, Dazai menebak unkuran branya, Menakjubkan. Penglihatanya sama sekali tidak salah saat melihat Atsushi untuk pertama kalinya meskipun pada saat itu Dazai tidak bisa memperhatikan gadis itu berlama-lama. Dazai tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya, Semua tamparan Atsushi masih bisa di rasakan dengan sangat jelas.

"Kenji dimana? Dia tidak ikut makan?" Paman Dazai bertanya kepada siapa-saja yang bersedia menjawabnya. Perhatian Dazai sempat beralih sementara.

"Dia tidak bisa datang, Kenji tidak bisa meninggalkan kedainya karena sekarang sedang sangat ramai." Jawab nyonya Margaret.

Paman Dazai menyenggol Dazai yang masih memandangi Atsushi tanpa henti sambil terus melahap makananya. "Lihat, Anak ini! Nyonya, sepertinya dia terus memperhatikan putrimu! Dia pasti sedang sangat tertarik."

"Benarkah?" Nyonya Margaret terlihat sangat antusias. "Kalau begitu syukurlah. Atsushi selalu di tolak setiap kali melakukan perjodohan. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan semua laki-laki itu!"

Dazai mendehem setelah menelan makanan yang di kunyahnya. "Di tolak? Ku rasa aku tau sebabnya, dia terlihat sangat kaku!"

"Oh, tidak. Mungkin karena dia sedang tegang sekarang! Dia berjanji akan menikah melalui perjodohan kali ini bila kau tidak menolaknya. Tidak, dia mengatakan janji yang sama setiap kali _perjodohan_ di adakan. Sayangnya seperti yang ku katakan kalau pada akhirnya semua laki-laki menjauhinya. Kau menyukai putriku?"

"Ibu!" Atsushi mendesah.

Melihat itu, Dazai menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. Hanya sesaat karena berikutnya Dazai berakting kebingungan. "Apakah aku harus memberi jawaban sekarang?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Kau bisa menjawabnya nanti setelah kau pulang ke London. Kalau kau memutuskan untuk menerima atau menolak, katakan saja pada pamanmu. Kalau kau menerimanya tentu aku akan sangat bersyukur sekali dan semuanya tetap akan aku serahkan kepada kalian berdua."

"Ibu, hentikan!" Atsushi mendesah lagi. Ia mungkin merasa malu dengan ucapan Ibunya. Setelah nyonya Margaret diam gadis itu dan adiknya, Kyouka saling pandang penuh makna. Mungkin Atsushi sudah menginjak kaki adiknya di bawah meja karena gadis itu ikut menertawainya.

[ Bersambung ]

a/n: terima kasih banyak yang udah sempetin review cerita ini dan juga cuap-cuap sama saya di PM. Hehe…

*) Amisha-san: Masih semangat ngelanjutin kok ini meskipun sepi yang ngereview, nanggung juga kalau nggak di lanjut xD

Kalau dari segi alurnya tetep sama ya, pure seperti novel originalnya, yang saya ubah hanya cast nya aja, kalaupun ada perubahan pasti cuma sedikit banget yang saya ubah buat menyesuaikan cerita. Terima kasih ya sudah kasih semangat buat lanjutin cerita ini *bow* *peluk cium* xD

See you di Chapter selanjutnya :*


	6. Chapter 6

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa ]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 6 ]

 _ **[Godaan Pertama**_ _ **]**_

"Aku hampir kena serangan jantung saat dia mengatakan kalau kau sangat kaku!" Nyonya Margaret mengomentari putrinya yang membantunya di bagian belakang rumah. "Dia sangat tampan dan seorang diplomat, dia sangat cocok denganmu!"

"Bukankah seharusnya Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang datang? Kenapa harus dirinya?"

"Kau ini bodoh? Kau masih menginginkan pengacara itu untuk datang? Ayahnya bahkan menganggap kau sangat berharga untuk di pasangkan dengan putranya. Dia menggantinya dengan laki-laki yang lebih baik. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih!"

Atsushi mendengus pelan. Lebih baik? Inilah akibatnya bila Ibunya tidak suka nonton TV dan terlibat dengan dunia luar, semua orang di Inggris saat ini sedang berbisik-bisik tentang betapa bajinganya Dazai Osamu. Dengan wajah tampan dan karir yang gemilang itu, dia sudah menjadi penggoda yang cukup sukses untuk menghabisi entah berapa orang perempuan di atas ranjangnya setiap malam. Sayang sekali hanya sedikit yang menuntut keadilan dari Dazai. Atsushi sangat ingin membuka mulut tentang semua ini, tapi sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat. Ia tidak akan membuat Ibunya khawatir karena Dazai Osamu pasti menolak, atau Atsushi akan membuat Dazai Osamu menolak perjodohan ini.

"Dia cukup tampan, kan? Dan yang paling penting laki-laki itu menyukaimu!"

"Benarkah? Semua laki-laki yang datang juga bersikap seperti itu pada awalnya!"

"Itu karena kau sangat egois. Alasan mereka semua sama saat menolak, kau terlihat sangat kaku dan kata-katamu itu sangat kejam. Berusahalah menjadi wanita yang dia inginkan dan menikahlah!" Nyonya Margaret kemudian menyerahkan dua tumpukan selimut kepada Atushi dengan hati-hati. "Kau antarkan ke kamar mereka, sana!"

Atsushi lagi-lagi mendesah. Dengan malas dirinya mengantarkan kedua selimut itu kelantai dua, mungkin ia akan membawa selimut itu kekamarnya dulu untuk mengganti pakaian meskipun itu harus membuatnya bolak-balik. Jadi wanita yang di inginkan Dazai Osamu? Apa dirinya harus membuka pakaianya di depan laki-laki itu? Ibunya juga akan segera kena serangan jantung kalau dia mengetahui seperti apa wanita yang di inginkan Dazai. Atsushi menggenggam selimut erat. Begitu menaiki tangga genggamanya mengendor saat melihat Dazai keluar dari kamar tamu, ia sudah berganti pakaian dan mungkin akan menyusul pamannya kehalaman. Yang bisa Atsushi lakukan sekarang hanya pura-pura tidak tau dan berjalan lurus menuju kamarnya, barulah ia akan kembali lagi untuk mengantarkan selimut. Gadis itu memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena merasa gugup, kenapa ia gugup seperti sekarang, karena Dazai sedang memandanginya dan menghalangi jalanya sebisa mungkin. Atsushi menghela nafas lalu memandang Dazai kesal.

"Tidak bisa minggir?" Atsushi berkata dengan nada sinis meskipun suaranya tidak selantang yang biasa di lakukanya terhadap Dazai.

"Kebetulan sekali, Aku ingin menemuimu!"

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak boleh terlalu berharap! Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu apapun yang terjadi. Jadi lakukan apa yang ku katakan, tolak perjodohan ini dan menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang! Aku harus segera kekamarku!"

Dazai memandang ke belakang sekilas, pintu yang berada di ujung itu ternyata milik Atsushi? Tapi melihat selimut yang Atsushi bawa, Dazai menduga kalau seharusnya selimut itu di bawa ke kamar tamu. Atsushi hanya berusaha menghindar dan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya, Dazai bisa merasakanya. "Selimut itu, harusnya kau bawa ke kamarku kan?"

"Tidak, ini untukku sendiri!" Atsushi segera menutup mulutnya. Kenapa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Seharusnya ia memberikan selimut itu kepada Dazai agar tidak perlu masuk kekamar tamu dan meletakkanya sendiri di tempat tidur laki-laki itu.

"Untukmu sendiri? Kau kekurangan selimut?"

"Tentu saja, musim dingin akan segera tiba dan aku sudah mulai merasa kedinginan. Aku butuh tambahan selimut!"

Lagi-lagi Atsushi berbohong. Bukan orang yang pandai berbohong karena kegugupanya sangat terlihat jelas. Atsushi menunduk saat melihat Dazai tersenyum padanya, Senyuman yang sudah membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Sejak kapan ia menjadi bodoh saat berhadapan dengan orang ini?

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menghangatkanmu!" Dazai beraksi cepat. Karena sesaat kemudian Atsushi sudah di tarik kedalam kamar dan merasakan bunyi pintu tertutup di belakangnya. Gadis itu menggenggam selimut yang di bawanya semakin erat, tidak lama karena selimut itu segera terjatuh kelantai ketika menyadari Dazai Osamu sudah memandangi setiap inci tubuhnya. Ia bergerak selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Atsushi tapi gadis itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun, ia sedang berusaha mempertahankan diri dengan memasang wajah tergalaknya.

Atsushi mulai merasa terintimidasi meskipun ia terus berusaha menantang dan memandang wajah Dazai dengan pandangan tidak suka. Perlahan-lahan ia mundur dan berusaha menjaga jarak. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Lihat dirimu! Ternyata kau sangat cantik. Kau berdandan seperti ini untukku?"

"Kalau aku tau yang datang adalah kau, aku tidak akan memakai pakaian seperti ini!"

"Jadi, kau berdandan seperti ini demi Akutagawa?" Dazai tertawa, tawa yang terdengar sangat menyeramkan. "Harusnya kau tidak menggunakan _camisole_ dengan bahu selebar ini." Ia menyentuh pundak Atsushi dengan satu jarinya sehingga Atsushi mundur selangkah lagi dan membuatnya jatuh ke tempat tidur. Gadis itu terpekik kecil saat Dazai sudah merangkak di atas tubuhnya dan menyentuh dadanya "Tapi aku suka tali yang ini,"

"Kau mau memakai _camisole?_ Aku punya banyak!"

Dazai tertawa lagi. Atsushi masih berusaha mengejek dalam situasi segawat ini. "Kau punya banyak? Menarik! Bagaimana kalau tali ini ku buka?" sebelah tangan Dazai terangkat menarik ikatan _camisole_ satu demi satu dan berhenti ketika Atsushi menepis tanganya.

"Kau mau bersikap kurang ajar padaku?"

"Lalu kenapa tidak teriak? Kau menyukainya kan? Katakan saja!" pandangan mata Dazai semakin terlihat bergairah. Terlebih saat melihat leher Atsushi yang bergerak karena menelan ludah, pandanganya kemudian turun ke _camisole_ yang sudah terbuka sebagian dan memamerkan payudara Atsushi lebih banyak lagi. "Kau sangat pandai menuntut kan? Kalau di tempat tidur, sekuat apa tuntutanmu?" Dazai menarik tangan Atsushi yang menghalangi pandanganya dan menekanya kuat keatas ranjang. Ia kemudian menarik tali _camisole_ yang ketiga dan keempat dengan giginya. Menggairahkan sekali dan sekarang dirinya sangat terangsang. Tapi bunyi pintu terbuka membuat Dazai menarik dirinya dari ranjang dan berdiri menghadap pamannya dengan nafas tergengah-engah. Atsushi juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia berdiri dan menghadap dinding untuk mengikat kembali ikatan _camisole_ nya yang di lepaskan oleh Dazai.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?" Paman Dazai menatap Dazai dan Atsushi bergantian dengan sangat heran. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab hingga Atsushi berbalik dengan pakaianya yang sudah kembali utuh lalu mengambil selimut yang berserakan di lantai.

"Aku mengantarkan selimut, Paman!" Meskipun Atsushi berusaha untuk tampak biasa tapi dari suaranya barusan Paman Dazai bisa merasakan kegugupanya yang luar biasa. "Tapi selimutnya terjatuh, aku akan menggantinya. Permisi!"

Paman Dazai tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Atsushi keluar dari kamar itu. Ia memandang Dazail lagi dan menutup pintu. "Kau mau melakukan apa? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang tadi?"

"Aku hanya bermain-main sedikit. Tenanglah paman, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa!"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa? Kau nyaris menelanjanginya!"

"Paman, dia menyukainya! Dia tidak berteriak kan?"

Paman Dazai memukul kepala Dazai keras sehingga laki-laki itu mengaduh. "Dia wanita terhormat. Mana mungkin dia akan berteriak begitu saja di rumahnya sendiri. Ibunya bisa kena serangan Jantung kalau mengetahui kelakuanmu ini!"

[ Bersambung ]


	7. Chapter 7

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa ]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 7 ]

 _ **[I'll Got The Goddess]**_

Dazai sangat berharap bisa melihat Atsushi lagi. Tapi pagi ini Atsushi sama sekali tidak muncul hingga saat kepulanganya tiba. Gadis itu ternyata sudah kembali ke London pagi-pagi sekali karena harus segera bekerja. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang hingga sampai di _flat_ milik Akutagawa, Dazai nyaris tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain kejadian kemarin, melihat Nakajima Atsushi di atas ranjang membuatnya sangat bergairah. Gadis yang galak ternyata bisa membuatnya merasa sangat berapi-api seperti ini? Dia sama sekali tak menyangka, tubuh Atsushi sangat wangi dan rambutnya selembut sutra. Ukuran payudara dan pinggul yang sempurna semakin memperkaya khayalanya. Kedua hal terakhir sudah sangat lama Dazai ketahui, tapi kemarin adalah saat yang paling tidak pernah di sangka-sangka dalam hidupnya karena dapat melihat payudara Atsushi secara langsung. Seandainya Paman Dazai tidak datang...

Dazai mengerang.

"Kau kenapa?" Akutagawa menyadarkanya. Sepupunya itu sedang asyik membaca buku sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Hari ini anak itu tidak bekerja, Akutagawa tidak akan pernah datang ke kantor saat ia di minta mengurusi masalah kliennya, dan berkali-kali Dazai selalu menjadi alasanya untuk bolos kerja. "Sejak tiba disini kau terus melamun, sekarang malah mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh! Jangan bilang kau di tampar lagi oleh Nakajima Atsushi!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mendapatkan hadiah khusus itu seperti biasa." Dazai tersenyum getir. Seandainya dia dan Atsushi bertemu lagi, gadis itu pasti akan melakukanya. Hal itu bisa di pastikan. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau wanita itu adalah Nakajima Atsushi?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya? Dia menolakmu?"

"Kata Ibunya, pengacara gila itu tidak pernah menolak perjodohan. Pihak laki-laki yang selalu menolak. Tapi setelah ia memerintahkan aku untuk menolak perjodohan itu, aku mengerti sebabnya, dia pasti mengancam semua laki-laki yang sudah menjalani _perjodohan_ denganya seperti yang di lakukanya padaku!"

"Benarkah kalau dia juga melakukan itu kepadamu? Luar biasa sekali dia!"

"Dia sangat menarik, saat perjodohan, Nakajima Atsushi benar-benar berdandan dengan cantik, ia memakai pakaian yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya dengan jelas, memakai _camisole_ bertali dan tidak menggunakan bra. Seksi sekali!"

Akutagawa yang tadi tersenyum tiba-tiba kehilangan binarnya. Dazai masih berfikiran seperti itu? Kenapa Atsushi berdandan tidak biasa untuk Dazai. "Saat kuliah beberapa orang temanya memanggil Atsushi dengan sebutan Venus karena tubuhnya dan juga kecantikannya yang luar biasa itu."

"Iya! Dia seperti Venus, dewi kecantikan." Dazai terdengar semakin antusias. Bagaimana bila Atsushi tidak mengenakan pakaianya? Bagaimana bila ia mengenakan _camisole_ nya tadi setiap hari? Dazai ingat kalau Atsushi memang selalu melakukan itu. Di balik jas dan Blazernya, Gadis itu selalu menggunakan Camisole tapi tidak terlalu menonjol karena penampilan maskulinya lebih dominan.

"Kau akan menikah denganya?"

"Kau fikir aku gila?" Dazai mengerang lagi. "Aku tidak akan menikah denganya karena ia terlalu cerdas dan galak untuk menjadi istriku! Nakajima Atsushi bisa mematikan petualangan cintaku! Tapi aku akan bermain-main sebentar, Aku akan membuatnya tergila-gila padaku sebagai balasan tamparan demi tamparan yang selalu dilayangkanya. Sebagai akibat karena sudah berani-beraninya membangkitkan gairahku!"

Akutagawa mendengus, ia pasti akan merasa semakin bersalah kepada Atsushi kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Ia akan menemui Atsushi di kantor besok, Akutagawa harus membicarakan sesuatu. "Utamakan pernikahanmu!" Akutagawa bersuara lagi.

"Menikah itu gampang, aku bisa memilih wanita mana saja yang kusukai, tapi seperti yang ku bilang kalau aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu!"

[ Bersambung ]

a/n: cuap-cuap dikit xD

Asheera Welwitschia: Cepet ya, sudah sampai Chapter 6, aku sengaja update setiap hari karena memang bab nya banyak banget, jadi biar cepet kelar tak usahakan tiap hari update xD

Udah gitu aja, terima kasih yang udah nyempetin baca dan review. See you di chapter berikutnya :*


	8. Chapter 8

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa ]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 8 ]

 _ **[Tunangan Paling Kasar Yang Pernah Ada]**_

Atsushi sekarang sudah benar-benar kalut. Bayangan tentang Dazai Osamu yang mengerjainya di rumah Ibunya mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang sama sekali. Laki-laki itu pasti tertawa di belakangnya dengan sangat puas. Kemarin dia benar-benar nekat untuk pulang sendirian pagi-pagi buta agar tidak melihat wajah orang itu lagi seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana bila Dazai menerima perjodohan itu? Apa yang harus Atsushi lakukan setelah ini? Tapi rasanya mustahil Dazai akan bersedia menikah denganya. Menikah dengan Atsushi berarti mengorbankan kehidupan bersenang- senangnya karena Atsushi bukanlah orang yang suka berbagi apapun yang menjadi miliknya. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, beberapa orang di kantor mungkin sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing dan beristirahat. Tapi map-map yang menumpuk dihadapanya sama sekali tidak ingin di tinggalkan.

"Kau masih bekerja?" Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan dimana Atsushi duduk seorang diri sekarang, Akutagawa.

Atsushi mengusahakan sebuah senyum. Meskipun tidak menjawab apa-apa Atsushi mengembangkan tangan memperlihatkan tumpukan map yang ada di atas mejanya lalu angkat bahu.

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa pulang saja?"

"Kalau ku bawa pulang, aku akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah di bandingkan di kantor."

"Kalau begitu apa salahnya? Yang penting semua pekerjaan kita selesai dengan baik." Akutagawa mendekati Atsushi dan mengangkat tumpukan map itu dari atas meja. "Kita pulang! Ayo ku antar!"

Atsushi terperangah, Akutagawa sama sekali tidak bertanya apakah Atsushi bermaksud untung pulang atau tidak. Laki-laki itu membawa semua pekerjaan milik Atsushi keluar kantor dan Atsushi mau tidak mau menyusul. Akutagawa memaksa, tapi ia melakukan itu karena sangat memperdulikan Atsushi, hal yang semakin membuat Atsushi kesal pada kejadian perjodohan itu. Perlahan-lahan Atsushi membuka pintu mobil Akutagawa dan duduk disebelahnya lalu menikmati perjalanan yang tidak terlalu terburu-buru menuju _flatnya._ Naomi seharusnya ada di rumah hari ini, dia berjanji untuk tidak membiarkan Atsushi sendirian seperti malam kemarin.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka bertanya ini, tapi sungguh aku ingin tau!" Akutagawa memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Bagaimana dengan perjodohan akhir minggu lalu?"

Atsushi mendesah, Akutagawa tau gadis itu sangat tidak suka membahas semuanya, Dazai Osamu pasti sudah membuatnya kesal. Menyadari kalau dirinya akan menikah dengan laki-laki yang selalu di peranginya itu adalah pukulan yang berat baginya. Tapi Atsushi tetap menjawab meskipun dengan malas, ia tidak ingin membuat Akutagawa kecewa.

"Buruk!"

Mendengar jawaban yang singkat itu, Akutagawa spontan tertawa. "Buruk? Karena Dazai?"

"Seharusnya kau yang datang, kan? Kenapa dia yang datang?"

"Kau sangat berharap aku yang datang?"

Atsushi memandangnya sebentar lalu kembali menoleh ke jalanan yang masih ramai. "Tidak juga, tapi ku rasa kau jauh lebih baik di bandingkan dia!"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa lagi? Karena dia seorang penggoda. Entah berapa banyak wanita yang di habisinya dan aku tidak yakin bisa menghabiskan hidup dengan orang yang seperti itu!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tergoda padanya?" Akutagawa berkata dengan nada yang berbeda, mungkin Atsushi menyadari perubahanya sehingga membuat gadis itu memandangnya meskipun sangat sebentar sekali. Atsushi tidak menjawab apa-apa selain hembusan nafas, cukup untuk membuat Akutagawa tersenyum getir. "Ayolah, kau sendiri juga tau kalau hampir semua laki-laki memiliki sikap yang sama. Dazai hanya sedikit lebih menonjol karena dia pernah berurusan dengan artis yang menjadi penyebab kau menamparnya untuk pertama kali di tahun ini! Lagi pula suatu keajaiban bila Dazai menggoda, para wanitalah yang mendekatinya. Sedangkan aku, beberapa kali melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Artinya aku lebih buruk di bandingkan dengan Dazai, Kan?"

 _Dia sudah menggodaku!_ Pikir Atsushi, dia ingin meneriakkan itu. Namun ia memilih untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang lain. "Kau membelanya karena kau saudaranya!"

"Astaga!" Akutagawa pura-pura kesal dengan perkataan Atsushi barusan. "Percayalah, aku juga orang yang sama jika kau menganggapku lebih baik darinya. Sekali lagi, Dazai hanya sedikit lebih menonjol karena dia berurusan dengan artis itu. Seandainya saat itu yang berhubungan dengan klienmu adalah aku, maka yang kau tampar berkali-kali itu sudah pasti wajahku!"

"Setidaknya kau tidak pernah..." Atsushi diam, dia tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya sedikitpun. Meskipun ia tau Akutagawa sedang memandangnya heran, Atsushi tidak akan pernah menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada orang lain. "Dia pasti menolak perjodohan itu kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia menerimanya?"

Atsushi menatap Akutagawa lebih lama, laju mobil sudah berhenti dan tanpa terasa Atsushi sudah sampai di depan gedung _flatnya._ Mendengar perkataan Akutagawa membuatnya semakin terganggu oleh perasaan takut. Laki-laki itu tersenyum untuk membuat Atsushi tenang, tapi sudah terlambat. Atsushi tidak akan pernah bisa tenang setidaknya sampai besok pagi.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau tidak akan pernah terjadi apa-apa padamu bila dia menerimanya. Jika tidak, aku bersumpah akan menyesali diriku karena menyerahkan dirimu kepada Dazai Osamu!" Akutagawa menarik nafasnya dalam untuk menenangkan diri, sedetik kemudian menyentuh kepala Atsushi sebentar. "Aku menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri, membiarkanya mendekatimu karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu bisa memberikanya pelajaran. Karena itu, teruslah memberi pelajaran kepada Dazai Osamu karena dia tidak akan berhenti jika bukan dirimu yang menghentikan."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Jangan pernah tundukkan wajahmu sekalipun kepadanya. Atsushi, kau harus berani menunjukkan kekejamanmu kepada Dazai. Dengan begitu pada akhirnya hanya akan ada dua hal yang mungkin terjadi, dia memutuskan pertunangan lebih dulu, atau dia tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!"

Atsushi berusaha menyimpan baik-baik nasihat Akutagawa dalam otaknya. Tentu saja kedua hal itu menguntungkan bagi Atsushi. Bila akhirnya dia dan Dazai akan menikahpun, Dazai seharusnya mengubah sikapnya. Ia tersenyum sekilas lalu berterima kasih dan keluar dari mobil sambil memeluk map-mapnya. _Flatnya_ tidak memiliki lift, jadi Atsushi harus menaiki anak tangga satu persatu hingga ia sampai di lantai tiga dimana dirinya dan Naomi tinggal. Ada perasaan aneh saat dirinya dan Akutagawa berbincang-bincang tadi, ucapan Akutagawa membuat Atsushi di liputi perasaan yang misterius. Atsushi berhenti melangkah. Ponselnya berdering dan itu adalah telpon dari Naomi, teman serumahnya.

"Kau dimana? Kenapa pulangnya lama?" Naomi menyerang seketika sebelum Atsushi sempat berbicara.

"Aku lembur dan harus mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan hari ini. Tapi aku akan berada di depan pintu dalam waktu kurang dari semenit!"

"Baiklah!" Naomi lalu menutup telpon.

Atsushi sekarang benar-benar sudah berhenti di depan pintu _flat_ nya dan bersiap masuk. Sekilas ia melirik ke _flat_ sebelah yang lampunya masih menyala terang. Ia kenal dengan wanita yang tinggal disana, wanita itu tidak pernah menyalakan lampu sebelum tengah malam karena ia baru pulang bekerja pada jam-jamnya orang tidur. Ia mengangkat bahu, mungkin wanita Prancis yang bernama Lucy itu sedang tidak bekerja hari ini.

"Selamat datang!" Naomi membukakan pintu dengan riang lalu memeluk Atsushi erat-erat. "Kau jahat sekali, kenapa tidak memberitahu padaku?"

Sebelah alis Atsushi terangkat, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Naomi katakan. Atsushi harus memberi tahunya tentang apa? Tapi begitu melihat Dazai berdiri di belakang Naomi, Atsushi rasa ia tau apa yang Naomi maksud. Yang jelas saat ini Atsushi sama sekali tidak tau harus menjawab apa, dia hanya menunggu sampai Naomi melepaskan pelukanya dan memandang Dazai yang medekatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta di jemput, aku pasti menjemputmu!"

Atsushi berdesis samar mendengar ucapan manis Dazai barusan. "Aku pulang bersama..." Sepertinya Atsushi tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Dazai kalau dirinya pulang bersama Akutagawa. Bagaimana bila Dazai sampai punya ide untuk meminta Akutagawa memberitahunya kapan dan jam berapa Atsushi pulang lalu membayar orang untuk menculik, memukuli, lalu membuangnya ke laut? Atsushi mengerjapkan matanya. Mungkin pikiran anehnya sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Siapa?" Dazai membantu Atsushi membuyarkan lamunanya.

"Supir taksi!"

Dazai lagi-lagi tersenyum misterius. Senyum yang sama dengan senyuman yang membuat Atsushi tidak bisa berfikir seperti waktu itu. Ia membenci keadaan seperti ini, dan membenci Dazai. Laki-laki itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa bodoh dan kehilangan akal sehingga ia merelakan Dazai menggenggam tanganya begitu saja. Atsushi berusaha memulihkan kembali indranya dan berhasil, tapi hanya sementara. Ia kembali bingung saat melihat tangan Dazai sudah menyelipkan sebuah cincin di jarinya. Sebuah cincin bermata ruby merah yang bersinar-sinar di terangi lampu. "Maaf karena aku terlambat memberikan cincin pertunangan kita." Dazai kemudian mengangkat tanganya dan memperlihatkan cincin dengan model serupa tanpa ruby.

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Memangnya apa lagi?" Dazai tersenyum lagi sehingga membuat Atsushi merasa lumpuh. Ia mencium kening Atsushi dengan mesra. "Terimakasih atas semuanya. Kau sudah berhasil membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu." Ia mengedipkan mata.

Atsushi tau kalau kedipan itu menjurus pada saat dimana Dazai melepaskan seluruh tali _camisole_ yang di kenakanya pada _weekend_ kemarin. Laki-laki itu benar-benar menerimanya? Jadi Akutagawa sebenarnya sedang memberi petunjuk tentang hal ini kepadanya.

"Aku tidur dulu, karena besok pagi harus segera bekerja!"

"Kau yakin dengan ini?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku dicintai banyak wanita? Kau takut terserang cemburu setiap waktu? Kebiasaanku mungkin tidak bisa hilang begitu saja, tapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha menguranginya!"

"Aku tidak suka berbagi hal yang sudah menjadi milikku."

Dazai merespon ancaman Atsushi dengan angkat bahu. "Baiklah, selama kau mengenakan cincin itu berarti Aku adalah milikmu dan begitu juga sebaliknya!" Kali ini Dazai benar-benar meninggalkanya untuk masuk ke _Flat_ sebelah.

Atsushi masih setengah sadar saat Naomi menariknya kedalam rumah dan memaksanya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Dazai benar-benar menerima perjodohan itu? Atsushi mencubit lenganya dan meringis sakit. Ia tidak bermimpi. Laki-laki itu mengatakan kalau dia menjadi milik Atsushi dan begitu juga sebaliknya sebelum memasuki _flat_ sebelah. _Flat_ Lucy. Tunggu dulu, _flat_ Lucy? Apa yang dilakukanya disana? Jangan katakan kalau Lucy juga selirnya!

"Apa yang dilakukanya disini, apa hubunganya dengan Lucy?" Atsushi bertanya kepada Naomi yang sudah kembali duduk di sebelahnya sambil membawakan segelas air putih dan memberikanya kepada Atsushi. "Jangan katakan kalau dia dan Lucy...apa yang dia fikirkan?"

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Naomi tergelak. "Kau jangan berprasangka buruk, dia pindah ke _flat_ sebelah sore ini dan wanita Prancis itu sudah pergi pada jum'at lalu. Makanya jangan pulang terlalu malam, kau jadi ketinggalan banyak informasi. Katanya dia tidak ingin jauh darimu."

"Apakah dia gila?"

"Tentu saja ku fikir dia gila saat dia mengatakan kalau kau sudah bertunangan denganya mengingat kalian berdua bermusuhan. Saat ku tanya apakah terjadi sesuatu, dia hanya tersenyum. Artinya iya kan? Memang terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian berdua kan?"

Atsushi mengerang. Sepertinya hidupnya memang tidak akan pernah tenang, dia akan sibuk memikirkan masalah ini dan mungkin tidak akan tidur semalaman. Atsushi memandangi map-map yang ada di sampingnya, ia tidak yakin akan menyentuhnya malam ini. "Ibuku memaksaku untuk menikah denganya, hanya itu! Dan aku tidak yakin kalau pertunangan ini bisa bertahan lama karena aku bisa saja membunuhnya kalau melihat laki-laki itu membawa perempuan lain ke _flatnya._ Kau taukan? Kalau aku tidak suka membagi milikku!"

Lagi-lagi Naomi tertawa. Semua perkataan Atsushi terdengar lucu baginya malam ini. "Aku tau, itu yang mendasari alasanmu tidak menyukainya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak bisa menolak laki-laki sepertinya? Tampan, kaya, berprestasi, semua wanita akan mendekatinya dan laki-laki yang seperti dia, bukan hanya Dazai-kun seorang. Aku percaya Dazai-kun orang yang baik!"

Atsushi memutar bola matanya. Kelihatanya Naomi benar, tidak ada seorang wanitapun yang bisa menolak Dazai Osamu dengan segala pesonanya. Termasuk Naomi sendiri yang kelihatanya juga mengagumi Dazai tanpa di sadarinya. Tapi apa yang terjadi pada Naomi sekarang setelah ia memberikan dukungannya pada Atsushi untuk memerangi Dazai selama ini? Sebagai seorang dokter kandungan bukan sekali dua kali dia mengeluh karena banyak sekali wanita yang datang untuk mengugurkan kandungannya dan itu disebabkan oleh Dazai. Laki-laki yang seperti dia cukup banyak, dan Akutagawa juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Benarkah Akutagawa juga laki-laki dengan jenis yang sama seperti Dazai Osamu? Atsushi mendengus kesal, meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kemudian membawa map dan tasnya kedalam kamar. Untuk beberapa saat ia memandangi cinicin pertunanganya yang di berikan oleh Dazai barusan. Melihat itu malah semakin membuatnya marah sehingga Atsushi melepas cincin itu dan melemparkanya kedalam laci meja tulis di sudut ruangan.

[ Bersambung ]

a/n: cuap-cuap dikit xD

Asheera Welwitschia: duhh pembaca setia *kasih ciom* Makasih ya udah setia kasih review. Ini udah aku lanjut kok. Gimana masih kurang? Kalau masih kurang besok aku usahakan update lagi. Hihihi… xD

Tak henti-hentinya saya ucapkan terima kasih buat reader semuanya yang sudah luangin waktu buat baca cerita ini, meskipun cuma sebatas reader 'hantu' saya nggak masalah, setidaknya saya merasa diapresiasi :*

See you di next chapter yaaa :*


	9. Chapter 9

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa ]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 9 ]

 _ **[Aku Tidak Suka Berbagi]**_

Bertemu dengan Dazai setiap hari adalah beban yang penuh dengan penderitaan. Pagi hari, Atsushi harus berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bangun lebih pagi dan berangkat kerja lebih awal asalkan tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Pada malam hari saat Naomi ada di rumah, Atsushi tidak bisa menolak untuk melihat Dazai dan Naomi mengobrol dan dirinya hanya bisa diam agar Dazai sadar bahwa Atsushi tidak suka dengan kehadiranya. Belum lagi sikap-sikap tidak menyenangkan yang harus di terimanya. Dazai selalu menggodanya meskipun dengan sesuatu yang kecil. Menggenggam tangan misalnya, dan laki-laki itu selalu melakukanya setiap kali dia datang kerumah dengan membawa berkaleng-kaleng minuman dan tidak akan pulang sampai semuanya habis. Selama itu, Atsushi harus merelakan tanganya untuk terus berada dalam genggaman Dazai. Menolak adalah kata-kata yang paling kuat yang pernah terfikirkan tapi tidak pernah sanggup untuk Atsushi lakukan. Tapi selama semuanya itu tidak mengganggunya tidak akan pernah jadi masalah, Dazaipun tidak datang setiap hari kerumahnya dan terkadang seminggu penuh Dazai tidak akan Atsushi lihat sepulang kerja.

Mengenai Dazai dan banyak perempuan-perempuanya, tidak pernah membuat Atsushi pusing seperti hari ini. Atsushi berusaha menutupi telinganya dengan bantal karena laki-laki itu mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia sedang bercinta, tentu saja begitu. Atsushi mengambil i-pod di laci meja tulis dan berusaha mengalihkan pendengaranya ke beberapa jenis musik yang mungkin bisa membantu. Tidak berhasil, karena Atsushi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bila ada keributan. Mengerjakan pekerjaanya sambil mendengarkan musik sepertinya bukan ide bagus.

Naomi membuka pintu kamar Atsushi dan mematikan I-pod yang membuat pekerjaan Atsushi malah semakin kacau. Bunyi musik berhenti dan desahan-demi desahan kembali mengganggu. "Aku tidak bisa tidur!" Naomi berbisik. "Mereka keras sekali, membuatku iri!"

Mata Atsushi terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Naomi barusan. "Iri?"

"Sikapmu seperti seseorang yang tidak pernah melakukanya saja!" Naomi berbisik polos.

Mendengar itu Atsushi mengerang. Bukan masalah itu yang mengganggu, ia sama sekali tidak iri! Pekerjaan yang sedang di kerjakanya kali ini benar-benar sudah _deadline_ dan ia bahkan belum mengerjakanya lebih dari enam puluh persennya. Atsushi bahkan tidak yakin akan selesai dalam tiga hari kedepan. Sekarang apa yang terjadi? Pekerjaanya di ganggu oleh suara-suara berisik tunanganya yang bercinta dengan wanita lain pada tengah malam seperti ini? "Aku akan memberinya pelajaran!" Ia kemudian mengaduk-aduk meja tulisnya dan menemukan cincin bermata ruby, cincin tunanganya. Setelah mengenakanya, Atsushi beranjak pergi ke _flat_ sebelah.

Naomi terperangah tak menyangka saat melihat Atsushi menggedor-gedor pintu _flat_ Dazai dengan brutal, kelakuanya ini bisa membangunkan semua tetangga. Untungnya tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Naomi untuk merasa tidak enak karena Dazai segera keluar hanya dengan menggunakan celana pendeknya. Laki-laki itu memandang mereka gusar.

"Untuk apa mengganggu malam-malam begini?"

Atsushi tidak menjawab, ia langsung masuk kedalam _flat_ Dazai tanpa permisi. Naomi hanya bisa angkat bahu saat Dazai memandangnya penuh tanya dan secepat mungkin menyusul Atsushi masuk ke kamar pribadi Dazai. Atsushi sedang menarik rambut seorang wanita yang hampir bugil di atas tempat tidur. Mulutnya dengan kejam mencaci maki, pemandangan yang langka. Atsushi sudah lama sekali tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata sadisnya. Wanita itu mencoba berontak tapi tidak begitu kuat, hasrat sudah membuatnya melemah.

"Jangan pernah kau mencoba datang lagi atau mendekati tunanganku!" Atsushi berteriak. Ia memperlihatkan cincin di tanganya yang mirip dengan cincin yang di kenakan Dazai. "Sekarang cepat kenakan pakaianmu atau kau, ku usir dalam keadaan setengah telanjang seperti sekarang!"

Wanita itu memandang Dazai gugup, tapi melihat Dazai tidak melakukan apa-apa dan kelihatanya ia kecewa. Secepat mungkin ia berusaha mengenakan pakaianya dan segera berlari keluar _flat_ sambil menangis. Malam ini dia sudah di permalukan, mustahil bila dia tidak merasa kecewa kepada Dazai Osamu yang bahkan tidak membelanya. Atsushi tersenyum menang lalu mengangkat wajahnya di hadapan Dazai. "Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku tidak suka berbagi hal-hal yang menjadi milikku. Seharusnya kau menyesal karena menerima perjodohan itu!"

Dazai memandangnya penuh dendam. Wanita ini sudah mengganggu privasinya dengan cara yang luar biasa, mungkin di luar pintu _flat_ nya ada beberapa orang yang berkerumun untuk melihat keributan yang sudah di timbulkan Atsushi. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau merasa terganggu?"

"Karena suara kalian mengganggu pekerjaanku!" Atsushi membentak. "Aku harap untuk tiga hari kedepan kau tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku dengan ini. Kalau hasratmu tidak bisa di tahan, kenapa tidak kau bawa saja wanita-wanita itu ke hotel?" Ia beranjak pergi kembali ke _flat_ nya dan menyeruak kerumunan orang.

Dazai mendesah kesal. Hari ini Atsushi sudah mempermalukanya dan dia tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia mengambil kimononya dan mengganjal pintu _flat_ sebelum Atsushi menutupnya. "Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan pernah bisa bekerja dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan aku!" desisnya.

Atsushi terdiam beberapa detik, lalu berusaha menutup pintu _flatnya_ dengan kasar. Sesegera mungkin ia kembali kekamarnya dan tidur lebih cepat dari rencana. Ia harap besok bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan lebih baik. Sayangnya keributan itu tidak bisa membuat Atsushi tidur begitu saja sehingga ia harus bangun kesiangan dan memakan hamburger sebagai sarapan sambil berlarian mengejar taksi.

[ Bersambung ]

a/n: Reviewnya aku balas di PM saja ya. Hihihiii… xD

See you di chapter berikutnya :*


	10. Chapter 10

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 10 ]

 _ **[Settle with…]**_

"Kau lembur lagi malam ini? Mau ku buatkan kopi?" Naomi meyapanya saat Atsushi baru saja memasuki pintu kamarnya.

Atsushi sudah berusaha mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang tersisa di kantor hingga ia harus pulang malam hari ini. Setidaknya, pekerjaan hanya tersisa sedikit dan dirinya bisa tidur tepat jam sembilan malam ini. Atsushi membuka Blazer abu-abu dan roknya, lalu segera duduk di atas kursi meja tulis. "Boleh, kalau tidak merepotkan!"

Naomi beranjak kedapur dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan secangkir kopi. Ia kelihatanya akan menemani Atsushi seperti biasa sambil membaca novel. Tidak kurang dari setengah jam kemudian suara gaduh di ruangan sebelah terdengar lagi. Atsushi dan Naomi saling pandang, lalu menyeringai.

"Telpon saja! Minta dia mengecilkan suaranya!"

Atsushi mengambil tas Gucci-nya dan merogohnya beberapa saat. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan ponselnya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana benda itu di letakkannya. Tapi Atsushi tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. "Dimana ya?"

"Apa?"

"Ponselku! Coba kau telpon, semoga saja deringnya bisa membantuku untuk menemukanya!"

Naomi merogoh sakunya dan memainkan ponselnya dengan segera. Ia mencoba menelpon ponsel Atsushi tapi tidak ada bunyi. Atsushi menggeleng, "Tidak ada bunyinya kan? Tapi ponselmu masih aktif memangnya kau tinggalkan dimana?"

Atsushi kembali berusaha mengingat-ingat. Suara-suara di _flat_ sebelah semakin Intents dan membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Ia mengerang, Atsushi tidak tahan lagi dan Dazai harus siap bila kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terulang lagi. Ia kembali merogoh laci mejanya dan berusaha menemukan cincin pertunanganya. Setelah memakainya Atsushi melangkah keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naomi keras.

"Kemana lagi?"

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Atsushi memandang tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia hanya menggunakan camisole sutra berwarna oranye dengan renda tebal yang meliputi bagian dadanya. Celana pendek _skin-fit_ dengan warna senada menyelaraskan penampilanya. Meskipun ia terlihat cantik, Atsushi tidak akan mengenakan pakaian seperti ini bahkan untuk keluar kamar seperti yang sekarang di lakukanya tanpa sadar. Dazai membuatnya kesal. Secepat mungkin ia meraih kimono sutra marun yang tergantung di belakang pintu lalu mengenakanya.

"Naomi, kau mau ikut?"

Naomi menggeleng. "Aku akan mencari ponselmu saja!"

"Baiklah," Atsushi melangkah dan langkahnya terhenti lagi saat Naomi memanggil namanya.

"Atsushi! Cobalah untuk tidak membuat keributan kali ini. Jangan sampai tetangga-tetangga kita terganggu dan mengusir kita keluar malam ini juga!"

Mendengar itu setidaknya Atsushi masih bisa tersenyum. Ia berjalan cepat dan mengetuk pintu _flat_ Dazai lebih sopan. Tapi kesopanan membuatnya menunggu lebih dari semenit hingga akhirnya Dazai membuka pintu dan menatap Atsushi dengan malas. "Aku baru saja memulainya. Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai aku selesai?" Ujar Dazai geram.

"Kau menggangguku! Jadi ini caramu membuatku mengerjakan pekerjaan yang menumpuk dengan mengingatmu? Dazai Osamu-san, ini tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

"Karena kau menggangguku dengan cara yang sama, aku pastikan akan menyelesaikanya dengan cara yang sama juga!" Atsushi baru saja memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar, tapi wanita baru yang berbeda lagi keluar dan menghampiri mereka. Pakaianya masih lengkap hanya terlihat sedikit lebih kusut saja.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya sopan. "Apa kami mengganggu?"

"Nona, bisakah kau meninggalkan tempat ini?" Kali ini Atsushi lebih tenang. Lawan bicaranya sekarang kelihatanya bukan wanita murahan yang biasa Dazai bawa ke _flat_ seperti sebelumnya. "Karena Dazai Osamu-san adalah tunanganku!"

"Benarkah?" wanita itu kelihatan cukup terkejut, ia memandang Dazai heran. "betul begitu?"

Dazai mengangguk lemah. "Tapi bukan berarti aku terlarang untuk melakukan ini kan?"

Wanita itu memegangi kepalanya. "Tapi tunanganmu kelihatanya tidak berfikir begitu! Aku tidak bisa meneruskan ini kalau harus menyakiti hati perempuan lain!"

Atsushi berdesis sinis. Dia takut menyakiti perempuan lain? Tentu saja, Dazai sudah menipunya karena wanita itu kelihatanya tidak tau bahwa laki-laki yang hampir saja tidur denganya sudah bertunangan. Meskipun tampaknya sangat kecewa, wanita itu tetap berjalan anggun menuju kamar dan kembali dengan high heels dan mantelnya. Sebelum pergi ia meminta maaf setulus hati kepada Atsushi dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak bermaksud untu merebut tunanganya. Mendapat reaksi seperti itu Atsushi merasa tidak enak, sebisa mungkin Atsushi berusaha untuk tersenyum dengan hormat dan memandangi wanita itu hingga bayanganya menghilang.

"Kali ini apa?" Dazai menatapnya geram.

"Kau lihat sekarang jam berapa? Jam delapan malam dan kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada jam-jam seperti ini dengan suara keras? Apa kau tidak malu di dengar tetangga yang lain?"

"Kau merasa terganggu?"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku tidak suka berbagi hal yang sudah menjadi milikku. Kau akan menderita dengan keputusanmu untuk bertunangan denganku! Berhentilah berpura-pura, katakan kepada pamanmu kalau pertunangan kita tidak bisa di lanjutkan lagi dan pergi dari hidupku!"

Dazai menarik tangan Atsushi dengan kasar lalu memandang cincin bermata merah yang bersarang dengan indah di jari manisnya. "Bagaimana bunyi perjanjian kita? Selama kau memakai cincin ini aku adalah milikmu, tapi kau selalu menggunakan cinicin ini pada saat kau ingin menggangguku!" Dazai kemudian mendekatkan tangan Atsushi kemulutnya lalu menggigit cincin itu sehingga jari manis Atsushi benar-benar terjepit, gadis itu berteriak kesakitan. "Kau melupakan satu hal, Atsushi! Selama kau mengenakan cincin ini, kau juga milikku!"

Atsushi terpaku, ia hanya bisa memandangi Dazai yang menutup pintu _flat_ dengan kakinya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang keras. Laki-laki itu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya hari ini di hadapan Atsushi dan seperti biasa senyuman itu membuatnya kehilangan akal tapi tidak cukup membuatnya bodoh dan tidak melawan saat Dazai melepaskan kimononya dengan paksa. Dazai tidak berhasil, setiap kali ia melangkah maju Atsushi akan mundur dan menjaga jarak. Setidaknya sampai punggung Atsushi menyentuh dinding di sebelah pintu kamar pribadi Dazai yang agak terbuka. Ia menelan ludah lalu berusaha memegangi leher kimononya saat wajah Dazai semakin mendekat.

"Kenapa, Atsushi-chan? Kau ingin melakukanya di dalam kamar? Kurasa tidak perlu karena ruangan ini cukup luas untuk kita jelajahi!"

Atsushi benar-benar terkesiap saat lengan Dazai merangkul punggungnya, kedua tanganya yang tadi berada di leher sekarang sudah jatuh tertelungkup di dada Dazai. Atsushi berusaha untuk protes tapi kata-katanya berhasil di rampas oleh Dazai saat laki-laki itu menemukan bibirnya dan segera melumatnya dengan liar, Atsushi ingin berteriak tapi Dazai cukup pandai mengambil kesempatan dengan menjejalkan lidahnya memenuhi rongga mulut Atsushi. Gadis itu bersumpah ia sedang berusaha melawan, tapi tubuhnya sangat lemah dan semua sentuhan Dazai pada akhirnya membuatnya menyerah. Ia merelakan saat kimononya di tanggalkan dari tubuhnya dan membalas cumbuan Dazai sebisanya. Sebelah lengan Dazai menekan punggungnya agar Atsushi tidak mundur dan bisa lebih rapat lagi menempel padanya. Bukan hanya itu, tanganya yang satu lagi mengangkat pinggul gadis itu agar sejajar dengan bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras di pangkal paha. Kaki Atsushi bahkan tidak lagi menginjak lantai, Dazai cukup kuat untuk membuatnya menggeliat merasakan sensasi sensual yang sangat tidak bisa dielakkan. Tapi semua perilaku Dazai berhenti saat mendengar pintu di ketuk kencang, ia melepaskan rangkulanya dari Atsushi dan membiarkan gadis itu mengenakan kimono sutranya kembali. Setelah itu, Dazai bergegas membuka pintu dan menatap Akutagawa dengan kesal. Sepupunya datang di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat.

Akutagawa menyadari pandangan tidak suka Dazai kepadanya, melihat penampilannya, Akutagawa tau kalau sepupunya itu sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan seorang perempuan. Tapi Akutagawa tidak peduli, ia tetap melangkah masuk dan tekejut saat melihat Atsushi dalam keadaan yang sangat kusut. Sekali lagi ia memandang Dazai, tapi kali ini dengan tatapan tak percaya. Akutagawa berusaha untuk tidak melihat Atsushi, tapi tidak bisa. Walau bagaimanapun ia bisa melihat Atsushi yang mendekati Dazai dengan pandangan yang sangat kejam lalu berujar kasar.

"Jaga mulutmu, Dazai! Jangan sampai hal seperti itu terjadi lagi!"

Dazai tersenyum sinis. "Jangan pernah berharap, Venus! Aku bisa saja melakukanya lagi bila kau terus menggangguku!"

"Benarkah? Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu tidak bisa meniduri perempuan manapun bila kau melakukan hal yang nakal lagi kepadaku!" Atsushi melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal tanpa memandang Akutagawa lagi. Ia malu karena sudah membiarkan Dazai melakukanya. Apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga ia menghentikan perlawananya? Apakah dia sudah gila karena menikmati semua perlakuan Dazai tadi? Atsushi membanting pintu kamarnya kesal dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Sedangkan Dazai, dia sendiri sulit menerima kalau ia sudah memperlakukan Atsushi dengan cara seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya Dazai memaksa seorang perempuan karena semua wanita mendekatinya tanpa paksaan, mencumbunya tanpa paksaan dan pada akhirnya mengerang di bawahnya.

Dazai tidak bisa melanjutkan fikiranya lagi, ia sudah cukup terkejut dengan perasaan yang timbul karena permainan itu. Semua hal yang di maksudkan untuk sekedar mempermainkan Atsushi benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi gairah yang seharusnya tersalurkan dengan serius seandainya Akutagawa tidak datang malam ini. Dazai memandang Akutagawa yang sejak tadi hanya diam membisu. "Kau kenapa? Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak! Aku hanya membalasnya karena Nakajima Atsushi sudah dua kali mengusir kekasihku dalam seminggu!"

"Kau membalasnya dengan apa? Kau tidak memukulnya kan?"

"Aku mana mungkin memukul wanita! Kau kesini untuk apa?"

Akutagawa menyerahkan sebuah undangan padanya. "Undangan pernikahan dari Kunikida Doppo, di kirimkan kerumah. Ibumu juga menelponku dan memintamu untuk segera menghubunginya. Lalu aku juga ingin mengembalikan ini!" Akutagawa mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari sakunya. "Ponsel milik Atsushi. Tertinggal di mobilku dan melihatnya tadi sepertinya aku tidak akan berani mengganggunya malam ini! Aku harap kau bisa memberikan kepadanya besok pagi!"

"Di mobilmu?" Dahi Dazai berkerut, sepertinya salah satu perkataan Akutagawa sangat menarik perhatianya. Bukan tentang pernikahan Kunikida, sahabatnya, bukan juga tentang telpon dari Ibunya melainkan cerita tentang ponsel Atsushi yang tertinggal di mobilnya. "Kau sering mengantar jemput Venus-ku? Kau ini sedang berkhianat ya? Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu tunanganku!"

"Mengganggu apanya? Aku cuma berusaha berbaik hati memberinya tumpangan karena dia selalu datang pagi dan pagi hari sangat sulit untuk menemukan taksi di daerah ini. Aku mengantarnya pulang juga karena alasan kesopanan, mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian sedangkan langit sudah gelap!" Akutagawa berusaha mengelak. Alasanya tentu saja lebih dari itu, tapi mendengarkan Dazai memanggil Atsushi dengan sebutan Venus-ku membuatnya berusaha untuk menutupi perasaanya yang sebenarnya.

"Besok jangan kau lakukan lagi! Aku yang akan melakukanya!" Dazai berkata datar.

[ Bersambung ]


	11. Chapter 11

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 11 ]

 _ **[Second Attack for Goddess]**_

Apa yang sedang Nakajima Atsushi lakukan? Dia bahkan belum keluar dari _flat_ nya sedangkan matahari sudah semakin meninggi. Padahal Dazai sudah dengan susah payah mengusahakan dirinya agar bisa bagun pagi demi mengantar Atsushi ke kantor. Demi Tuhan, Dazai sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi padanya saat ini sehingga bertindak bodoh dan mau menunggu seorang perempuan dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Ia terus menggerutu mengutuki dirinya sendiri dan juga mengutuki wanita itu, tapi kaki-kakinya masih terpaku di depan gedung _flat_ seolah-olah sudah di lem dengan sangat kuat.

Nakajima Atsushi akhirnya keluar dan melewatinya begitu saja dengan penampilan yang agak berbeda. Kemeja berlengan panjang dan sebuah rok ketat selutut membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya. Selebihnya masih sama, sepatu hak tinggi sembilan sentimeter berwarna hitam dan rambut yang di ikat rapi kebelakang adalah gayanya yang biasa. Dazai memukul kepalanya dan berusaha membangunkan dirinya dari lamunan. Secepat kilat ia mengejar Atsushi dan berhasil menangkap lenganya, wanita itu menatapnya dengan kaku di balik lensa kacamatanya, Ini pertama kalinya Dazai melihat Atsushi menggunakan kacamata.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Dazai!" Suaranya terdengar sangat menantang, ketidak sukaan Atsushi terhadapnya mungkin bertambah setelah kejadian tadi malam.

"Aku akan pergi bertemu Akutagawa. Kalian sekantor kan? Ayo aku antar?" Dazai berusaha berkata dengan lebih lembut. Tapi sikap memberontak Atsushi membuat itu tidak bisa bertahan lama. Atsushi tidak ingin di sentuh dan dia sudah berkali-kali memerintahkan Dazai untuk melepaskan tanganya dengan nada yang kasar. Dazai menggenggam lengan Atsushi semakin keras sehingga wanita itu meringis dan berhenti memberontak. "Apa yang kau takutkan? Semalam kita sudah bermesraan kan?"

"Kau pikir aku menyukainya? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Karena wanita yang seharusnya bersamaku sudah pergi karena kata-katamu." Dazai menyadari kalau nada suara mereka pasti sangat keras sehingga beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan keduanya. Tapi sepertinya berinteraksi dengan Atsushi benar-benar harus membuatnya rela mempermalukan diri sendiri. "Aku hanya menjadikanmu sebagai penggantinya. Seandainya Akutagawa tidak datang semalam bisa saja kita sudah..."

"Jangan berharap banyak!" Atsushi memotong kata-katanya. Sepertinya wanita itu sudah berhasil untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali dan melepaskan lenganya dari genggaman Dazai dengan satu hentakan. "Sebaiknya kau tetap memakai celanamu saat bersamaku!"

Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti ancaman, Meskipun tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi Dazai tapi tetap saja ia terperangah. Nakajima Atsushi bahkan tidak malu-malu saat bertemu denganya setelah kejadian tadi malam. Tidak heran, hal seperti itu mungkin sudah biasa di lakukanya karena seks bukan sesuatu yag tabu untuk London. Nyaris semua perempuan di kota ini sudah kehilangan keperawananya. Dazai segera berjalan menuju mobilnya yang ada di pinggir jalan dan mengikuti Atsushi. Wanita itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdebat tadi. Dengan hak setinggi itu, dia bisa berjalan secepat itu? Wanita memang makhluk ajaib. Atsushi berhenti di sebuah rumah makan dan keluar beberapa saat kemudian sambil memakan hamburger dan melanjutkan perjalanan tangkasnya. Saat melihat sebuah taksi melewatinya, wanita itu berlarian mengejar taksi sambil terus memakan hamburgernya hingga habis. Dazai menggeleng, Atsushi melakukan hal ini setiap pagi? Ia tidak mau berfikir lagi, karena hal itu malah akan semakin membuatnya mengagumi Atsushi. Dazai melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin, ia harus segera sampai di kantor pengacara itu sebelum Atsushi sampai karena Dazai harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan wanita itu. Semalam ia sudah menelpon Ibunya begitu Akutagawa pulang, sepertinya kabar tentang perjodohan itu sudah di sampaikan oleh pamanya kepada Ayah dan Ibu Dazai. Dari suaranya, Ibunya terdengar sangat senang mendengar kabar bahagia itu. Dazai menghela nafas, Kabar bahagia? Mengingat bagaimana Atsushi tega menarik rambut wanitanya beberapa hari lalu dan juga mengusir wanita bangsawan tadi malam, bisa di pastikan kalau Nakajima Atsushi adalah wanita yang sangat dominan. Menikah dengan Atsushi berarti menyerahkan dirinya untuk di perbudak. Bukankah dia tidak benar-benar berniat untuk menikah dengan Atsushi? Dia hanya ingin bermain-main, iya kan?

"Kau disini?" Akutagawa menyapanya saat mobil Dazai berhasil di parkir dengan mulus di depan kantor pengacara Francis. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan membalas sapaan Akutagawa dengan senyum lalu berjalan bersisian menuju gedung berlantai tiga itu. Sudah sangat lama Dazai tidak berkunjung kekantor ini, masih belum berubah sama sekali. Akutagawa mengantarkannya ke ruangan kerja Atsushi untuk melihat-lihat. Tanpa Atsushi di dalamnya Dazai sama sekali tidak tertarik, ia memutuskan untuk menyapa kepala kantor terlebih dahulu dan kembali keruangan Akutagawa setelah beberapa waktu berlalu. Kesibukan Akutagawa yang tak terbatas itu mengingatkanya kepada Atsushi yang selalu membawa map kemana-mana. Dengan santai Dazai duduk di hadapan Akutagawa dan bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Venusku, kemana? Kenapa dia tidak datang juga kekantor?"

Kata Venus-ku yang selalu di ucapkan Dazai membuat kepala Akutagawa terangkat sebentar lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada map-mapnya."Hari ini ada sidang, dia pasti masih di pengadilan!"

"Jam berapa dia kembali kekantor?"

"Sebentar lagi, sebelum makan siang. Dia ada janji makan siang dengan klien di Birmingham!"

"Kelihatanya kau sangat tau tentangnya!"

Lagi-lagi kepala Akutagawa terangkat. "Kau tidak sedang cemburu kan? Dia mengatakannya saat aku mengantarnya pulang. Kau ada perlu denganya? Kau tidak datang kemari untuk menjengukku kan?"

"Aku mau mengajaknya ke Jepang!"

Ucapan Dazai kali ini tidak hanya membuat Akutagawa mengangkat kepalanya, laki-laki itu juga berhasil membuat Akutagawa meninggalkan semua pekerjaanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk memandang wajah Dazai. "Ada apa?"

"Ibu memintaku untuk membawa tunanganku kerumah! Kau belum tau? Paman tidak memberi taumu?"

Akutagawa menggeleng. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bukanya kau sedang tidak serius? Kau bilang tidak mungkin menikah denganya kan? Kalau membawanya menemui orang tua, itu berarti serius."

"Aku juga sudah memikirkanya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun aku tetap harus membawa wanita terbaik kehadapan orang tuaku, kan? Meskipun galak Atsushi bisa berkelakuan sangat sopan saat berinteraksi dengan orang yang lebih tua. Selain itu, Ibunya juga orang timur dan dia pasti pernah di ajarkan dengan cara kita. Setidaknya dia lebih baik dari pada wanita barat pada umumnya untuk di bawa menemui orang tua yang kolot!"

Akutagawa tertawa sopan. Ia merasa kalau penjelasan Dazai sangat masuk akal. Walau bagaimanapun Nakajima Atsushi selalu berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan siapa dan bagaimana dia berinteraksi dengan orang tersebut. Tidak jarang Atsushi membungkukkan badanya sambil bersalaman pada hari-hari biasa. Atsushi memang lebih baik di bandingkan wanita asing yang selama ini selalu bersama Dazai. Atsushi mengingatkan Akutagawa kepada Chuuya, ia menggeleng. Atsushi bahkan lebih baik daripada sekretaris Dazai itu.

Pintu ruangan Akutagawa di ketuk beberapa kali kemudian di buka, Nakajima Atsushi menyembulkan kepalanya dan terkejut saat melihat Dazai ada disana. "Maaf aku mengganggu!" Ia kemudian menutup pintu kembali.

Sesaat Dazai dan Akutagawa saling pandang, lalu Dazai mengejar Atsushi keruanganya. Wanita itu tampak sangat sibuk mengemasi beberapa berkas kedalam laci besi yang nyaris menyamai tinggi badanya. Dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Dazai, atau mungkin pura-pura tidak tau. Dazai sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kalau ia ingin berbicara dengan Atsushi tapi berkali-kali juga Dazai harus menahan geram karena Atsushi pura-pura tidak mendengarkan apa apa dan terus begitu sampai wanita itu benar-benar selesai di ruanganya. Perbuatan Atsushi ini sama sekali tidak bisa di toleransi, dan Dazai tidak akan bersedia menerimanya begitu saja. Ia mengusahakan langkah demi langkahnya mengungguli langkah Atsushi dan memanggul tubuh Atsushi di iringi tatapan banyak orang.

"Turunkan Aku! Dazai!" Teriakan Atsushi dan segala perlawananya semakin membuat Dazai senang. "Turunkan aku sekarang!"

Dazai tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menurunkan Atsushi di bangku setir. Dazai tidak akan mengambil resiko seperti membiarkan Atsushi melarikan diri, karena itu, memaksanya masuk dari bangku setir adalah cara paling aman. Atsushi akan segera bergeser saat Dazai hampir mendudukinya, Setelah Dazai berada dalam mobil, dengan tangkas ia mengunci mobil secara otomatis. Atsushi tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dan Dazai tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Kau yang memilih ini!" Dazai menyalakan mobilnya. "Sekarang aku harus mengantarkanmu kemana? Ada janji dengan klien kan?"

Atsushi berhenti mencaci maki. Dengan pandangan herannya ia menatap wajah Dazai lama sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu balas memandang. Atsushi segera menundukkan wajahnya. "Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Katakan aku harus mengantarmu kemana? Kita bisa bicara selama perjalanan ke Birmingham. Kau akan ke Birmingham kan? Wilayah Birmingham cukup luas. Kalian akan makan siang kan?"

"Kau tidak bermaksud ikut makan siang kan?" Suara Atsushi kembali angkuh. "Jangan banyak berharap. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanya!"

"Sepertinya kau yang berharap!" Dazai tersenyum. Tapi melihat Atsushi segera buka mulut dan ingin melawan Dazai segera menyeringai. "Sudahlah, kau tidak suka terlambatkan? Kemana aku harus mengantar?"

Atsushi menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dia juga malas untuk berdebat, tapi dia tidak akan pernah menyerah kepada Dazai Osamu.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakanya!" Dazai mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang. Akutagawa, dan Akutagawa tidak pernah menolak untuk memberi tau apa yag di ketahuinya. Setelah mendapatkan informasi yang di butuhkan Dazai melajukan mobilnya tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

Atsushi juga tau kalau Dazai pasti bertanya kepada Akutagawa. Hanya Akutagawa yang sudah di beritahunya tentang jadwal hari ini, entah mengapa ia tidak merasa kecewa akan hal itu. Jauh di dalam dirinya, ia sangat menikmati duduk di sebelah Dazai meskipun dalam diam. Dazai ingin membicarakan apa denganya? Atsushi harus berani mengeluarkan suaranya sekarang karena dalam beberapa menit lagi ia akan segera sampai di tempat tujuan. Dazai melajukan mobilnya semakin cepat membuat Atsushi sedikit kecewa, sepertinya Dazai tidak suka berlama-lama bersamanya.

Astaga! Sejak kapan aku begini?Desis Atsushi pelan _._

"Ada apa?" Dazai bertanya penasaran. Sepertinya ia mendengar Atsushi mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Dengan tegas Atsushi mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Dazai tidak menjawab. Atsushi semakin resah karena mereka sudah sampai, semula ia mengira Dazai akan menurunkanya di gerbang supermarket besar itu tapi ternyata Dazai masuk keparkiran bawah tanah dan memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang aman. Atsushi tidak akan berdiam diri ia mengulangi pertanyaanya sekali lagi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kau memaksaku seperti tadi karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu kan?"

"Akhir minggu depan kita ke Jepang!"

Atsushi terperangah. "Ke Jepang? Untuk apa kesana?"

"Kau fikir apa lagi? Menemui orang tuaku! Kita akan segera menikah kan?"

"Kau serius dengan kata-katamu itu? Aku tidak mungkin menikah denganmu dan kau juga kan? Sudahlah jangan bercanda. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melakukanya. Pekerjaanku sangat banyak dan menumpuk. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanya begitu saja!" Atsushi menggenggam tas yang di pangkunya sejak tadi lalu berusaha membuka pintu mobil. Masih di kunci dan tidak bisa di buka secara manual. Atsushi mengerang dalam hati lalu memandang Dazai kesal. "Buka! Aku sangat terburu-buru!"

"Katakan kalau kau akan pergi bersamaku dulu!"

"Kau mengancam? Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan hal ini kepadaku. Apapun yang kau lakukan aku tidak mungkin ikut!"

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuatmu mau pergi?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun Dazai, karena apapun caramu tidak akan berhasil untuk membujukku!"

Dazai memukul setir dengan kesal lalu memandang Atsushi dengan tatapan aneh. "Benarkah, kalau begitu aku akan mengusahakan satu cara!"

Atsushi harus shock saat tas yang ada dalam pangkuanya di lemparkan Dazai ke bawah kakinya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar bertindak lagi, tanganya meraba Atsushi dari mata kaki hingga kelutut dan mengangkat kedua kaki itu tinggi-tinggi. Dalam sekejap Atsushi sudah benar-benar terjepit karena Dazai duduk di bangku yang sama denganya. Pinggul Atsushi menggantung dan tidak menyentuh apa apa, tapi kedua pahanya sudah berada di pangkuan Dazai dengan sukses.

"Hentikan! Jangan sampai aku berteriak!" Suara Atsushi terdengar sangat intens.

"Silahkan. Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mendengarkanmu, sayang. Ini parkiran bawah tanah, dan sepi. Hanya ada kamera cctv dan mobil yang sangat banyak ini menutupi kita dengan baik, lebih baik hematlah tenagamu karena tidak akan ada satu suarapun yang keluar dari mobilku yang kedap suara ini, mobilku menggunakan kaca film khusus!"

Mata Atsushi terbelalak. Kedap suara? Seharusnya dia sudah tau itu karena selama di perjalanan tadi Atsushi juga tidak mendengarkan suara apa-apa dari dalam. Atsushi berusaha membuka kaca mobil, tapi reaksi yang di dapat sama persis dengan pintunya, terkunci dan tidak dapat di buka. Dazai memandangi Atsushi dengan pandangan senang.

"Lihat, kenapa kau memakai rok sepanjang ini? Seharusnya lebih pendek lagi!" Tangan Dazai menarik ujung rok yang di kenakan Atsushi naik sehingga memperlihatkan kulit pahanya yang bersih. Atsushi berusaha berontak tapi tangan kirinya terjepit oleh tubuh Dazai sedangkan tangan kananya berada di genggaman Dazai yang sangat kuat.

"Kenapa kau memakai kacamata hari ini?" Gumam Dazai dengan sangat mesra. "Karena kau tidak bisa tidur teringat kejadian semalam?"

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Kau akan ku tuntut bila terjadi apa-apa denganku!"

Dazai tersenyum, ia semakin menikmati permainan ini. Sebelah tanganya yang bebas membuka kancing kemeja Atsushi satu persatu sehingga Dazai bisa melihat apa yang ingin dia lihat. Nafas Atsushi semakin tidak teratur dan dadanya naik turun dalam ritme yang kacau. "Mana _camisole_ mu? Kau punya banyak kan? Tapi tidak masalah, Kau lebih menggairahkan dengan bra ini!"

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti? Kau akan menyesalinya aku bersumpah kau akan menyesali setiap perbuatanmu padaku!"

"Kalau begitu katakan, kau akan ikut aku ke Jepang!"

Atsushi tidak akan berlaku lebih bodoh lagi. Ia hanya pernah ke Jepang sekali seumur hidupnya dan saat itu ia masih berusia enam belas tahun. Semua tentang Jepang sudah menghilang dari ingatanya. Ikut ke Jepang berarti menyerahkan diri kepada Dazai dan membiarkan Dazai melakukan hal yang lebih gila dari semua yang pernah di lakukannya. Dia tidak akan melakukanya. "Jangan pernah berharap!"

"Itu berarti kau berharap aku melakukan hal yang lebih liar lagi!" Dazai memulai aksinya.

Atsushi harus merasakan bagaimana telapak tangan Dazai membelai pahanya dan menciumi lehernya sehingga meninggalkan bekas yang basah dan lembab. Ia berusaha berontak sehingga ikatan rambutnya terlepas, ia juga berusaha menggeliat tapi Dazai lebih kuat. Atsushi meringis saat laki-laki itu menyelipkan jarinya di antara kedua pahanya dan terus naik menekan daerah paling sensitif dari tubuhnya dengan sangat perlahan. Ia menggeliat semakin keras. Dazai berhenti. Ia memindahkan tanganya ke dagu Atsushi dan mencondongkan wajah gadis itu agar berada dalam posisi yang pas denganya. Bibir mereka sudah begitu dekat.

"Venus, katakan kalau kau akan ikut!" Dazai berbisik. "Ini tawaran terakhir."

Atsushi terlena selama dua tarikan nafas Dazai yang menerpa wajahnya. Tapi dirinya segera tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya sekali. "Baiklah, baiklah aku akan ikut. Jangan lakukan ini lagi!"

Sejenak Dazai kecewa karena Atsushi menyerah dengan begitu cepat, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari gadis itu. Dazai sama sekali tidak ingin berpindah, ia membiarkan Atsushi duduk di pangkuanya lebih lama lagi, memandangi Atsushi yang menurunkan roknya kembali ke posisi semula dan mengancing kemejanya dengan agak gemetaran. Atsushi sempat terdiam saat Dazai membantunya memasang kancing kemejanya dan mengembalikan Tas miliknya kepangkuanya. Saat Atsushi menyadari kalau rambutnya sudah mulai berantakan lagi, ia berusaha menemukan ikat rambutnya yang lain di dalam tas lalu mengikat rambutnya rapi. Sedangkan Dazai memanjangkan tubuhnya untuk menekan tombol di depan bangku stir yang kosong dan menghasilkan bunyi klik yang nyaring. Ia sudah membuka kunci mobilnya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan permainan seperti ini!" desis Atsushi sambil memperbaiki duduknya sehingga ia lebih nyaman duduk di pangkuan Dazai, ia tau Dazai sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk pindah ke bangkunya semula.

"Benarkah?" Dazai kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu membuka kancing kemeja Atsushi lagi, hanya satu tapi cukup untuk memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. "Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan kecantikanmu. Aku lebih suka wanita yang seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak suka berpenampilan seperti ini!" Atsushi berkeras dengan mengancing kemejanya kembali lalu membuka pintu mobil. Dazai berusaha menahanya dan pintu mobil tertutup lagi. "Aku belum selesai!"

"Apa lagi?"

Dazai merogoh saku jasnya lalu memberikan ponselnya kepada Atsushi. "Kau pakai ponselku. Ponselmu aku yang pakai!"

"Jadi ponselku ada padamu? Aku kira tertinggal di mobil Akutagawa!" Atsushi bernafas lega, Tapi segera menganalisa kembali kata-kata Dazai barusan. "Tunggu dulu. Kalau kau memegang ponselku, bagaimana jika ada telpon penting?"

"Memangnya siapa yang menelpon? Aku akan memberitahukanya kepadamu, tenanglah! Lagipula bisa di bilang kita tinggal serumah sekarang. Jadi jangan kemana-mana. Begitu jam pulang kerja tiba, kau sudah harus ada dirumah! Aku melakukan ini agar kau tidak ingkar janji, akan ku kembalikan saat kita tiba di Yokohama!"

Atsushi mendengus kesal, ia tidak bisa melawan. "Sekarang aku boleh turun?"

Dazai mengangguk, tapi sebelumnya ia merangkul pinggang Atsushi erat lalu memandangnya dengan manja. "Selamat bekerja sayang!".

[ Bersambung ]

a/n: Fyuhhh… Masih belum dapat separo cerita ini. Wkwkwk… xD

Yoshh! Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya :*


	12. Chapter 12

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 12 ]

 _ **[Preparing All]**_

Jika akhir minggu ini Atsushi memang harus menemui calon mertua semu-nya di Yokohama, maka yang harus di lakukanya adalah bekerja lebih keras lagi agar semua pekerjaanya selesai sebelum waktu itu. Menikah dengan Dazai Osamu? Bahkan terlintas di otaknyapun tidak pernah. Atsushi hampir gila dengan semua ini sehingga beberapa perkerjaan membuatnya berteriak histeris. Belum lagi masalah bertukar ponsel, Bagaimana bila Ibunya menelpon? Seharusnya Atsushi tidak perlu khawatir dengan hal itu karena Ibunya pasti senang dengan ide calon menantu impianya. Tapi Atsushi merasa sangat terganggu karena ponsel Dazai selalu berdering dan selalu ada telpon dari perempuan. Atsushi hampir muntah membaca pesan-pesan romantis dan vulgar yang masuk ke ponsel itu setiap hari. Yang jelas Atsushi selalu melakukan hal yang sama untuk wanita-wanita itu; mencaci maki mereka dan memintanya menjauhi Atsushi karena laki-laki itu sudah bertunangan dengannya.

Cukup sering Dazai menemuinya atau menelponya karena beberapa orang dari sekian banyak perempuan itu mendatanginya ke kantor bahkan ke _flat_ untuk mengkonfirmasi hal tersebut. Meskipun Dazai akan marah-marah pada Atsushi, tapi dia selalu mengatakan "Ya, aku sudah bertunangan setidaknya untuk sementara ini!" kepada semua perempuan yang bertanya. Beberapa perempuan kemudian pergi menjauh, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang bertahan untuk tetap berada di sisi Dazai dengan alasan tunangan bukanlah pernikahan, Dazai Osamu masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk membatalkan pertunanganya. Atsushi mengerang, seandainya hal itu terjadi ia akan sangat bersyukur karena akan terhindar dari laki-laki itu selamanya.

Setelah dua hari, telpon-telpon itu berhenti. Atsushi merasa bisa lebih tenang dan bisa mengerjakan tugasnya secara maksimal dan ia optimis semuanya akan beres sore ini juga, setelah semuanya selesai, Atsushi akan menemui Tuan Francis, laki-laki Paris yang tidak lain adalah Bosnya untuk minta izin beberapa hari. Ia harap ia tidak akan menghabiskan seminggu penuh di Yokohama.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Akutagawa yang sejak tadi duduk di hadapanya sambil memainkan game ponsel. Belakangan ini laki-laki ini selalu berkunjung ke ruangan Atsushi bila dia sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. "Jam makan siang sudah lama lewat!"

"Aku akan makan setelah semuanya selesai!"

"Ada yang perlu dibantu?"

Atsushi menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Sedikit lagi selesai!"

"Kenapa kau kerjakan semua pekerjaan itu sekarang? Seharusnya kau bisa lebih santai kalau melihat tanggal deadline kasus!"

"Aku harus bertemu dengan calon mertuaku di Yokohama!"

Akutagawa berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan termenung sesaat. Dazai sudah cukup lama tidak menghubunginya semenjak minggu lalu saat ia mengatakan kalau Ibunya meminta Dazai membawa calon istrinya pulang. Dan semenjak itu Dazai sepertinya sibuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanya untuk rencana yang sama. Calon Mertua? Atsushi serius? Baru saja ia ingin menanyakanya langsung, Akutagawa sudah tidak sanggup bersuara. Terlebih saat mendengar dering yang di kenalnya dan Atsushi mengeluarkan sumber bunyi itu dari dalam tasnya, ponsel Dazai. Ia terperangah, mereka berdua bahkan sampai bertukar ponsel?

"Ada apa?" Atsushi agak membentak. Hari ini ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar suara Dazai.

"Aku jemput sekarang!"

Hanya itu. Dazai segera menutup telponnya. Dengan kesal Atsushi meletakkan ponsel itu kembali keatas meja. Lalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanya. Dalam waktu singkat semua pekerjaanya sudah selesai dan ia menghela nafas lega sambil bersandar di kursinya. Kedua alisnya bertaut saat memandang Akutagawa yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Atsushi heran.

"Kau serius mau pergi ke Jepang?"

"Aku terpaksa melakukanya!"

"Terpaksa?"

"Sepupumu suka bertindak seenaknya, aku sudah berusaha menolak dengan berbagai cara dan dia juga memaksa dengan berbagai cara."

"Hubungan kalian sekarang seperti apa?" Akutagawa menyadari kalau ekspresinya mungkin terlalu serius, ia berusaha memperbaikinya dan berusaha terlihat biasa. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakanya tapi hal ini menggangguku terus. Malam itu saat aku melihatmu di _flat_ Dazai, kalian sedang apa? Dia bilang kau mengusir kekasihnya dan dia memberi pelajaran padamu!"

"Kalau dia mengatakan itu sebagai pelajaran, demi Tuhan itu sangat keterlaluan!"

"Dia melakukan apa?"

"Dia..." Atsushi segera menutup mulutnya. Apa mungkin ia bisa menceritakan kepada Akutagawa kalau malam itu Dazai memaksanya melakukan sesuatu? Tidak, Dazai tidak bisa di salahkan seratus persen karena Atsushi tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia juga sangat menikmatinya. "Dia menggigit jariku!" Atsushi menyentuh tanganya dan dia baru menyadari kalau cincin pertunangan itu masih di kenakanya. Atsushi belum melepaskanya lagi semenjak malam itu.

"Kenapa? Maksudku hukuman yang aneh, Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu kan? Tidak sedang berbohongkan?"

Atsushi menggeleng. Ia memang tidak menceritakan semuanya, tapi malam itu Dazai benar-benar menggigit jarinya bahkan rasa ngilu masih terasa sampai sekarang. "Aku tidak berbohong. Dia memang melakukanya karena aku menggunakan cincin pertunangan untuk kepentinganku sendiri." Atsushi memperlihatkan jarinya yang memakai cincin kepada Akutagawa, dan Akutagawa menyentuhnya.

Cincin tunangan? Selama ini, Akutagawa mengira kalau itu hanya cincin biasa, Dazai juga tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang hal ini. Tiba-tiba saja Akutagawa merasa kalau ia sudah banyak melewatkan cerita tentang Dazai dan Venus-nya. Ia merasa kecewa.

"Dilarang menyentuh milikku, Aku tidak suka berbagi hal-hal yang menjadi milikku!" Dazai merampas tangan Atsushi dari Akutagawa, lalu memandang Atsushi sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum menggoda. Ia senang saat melihat Atsushi melengos, Dazai sudah berhasil meniru kata-kata yang selalu di ucapkanya. "Kau sudah siap-siap? Kita kerumah Ibumu sekarang aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu juga, mungkin kita akan menginap semalam!"

Atsushi menarik tanganya dan berkemas-kemas. "Aku harus menemui Bos dulu! Kau tunggu di mobil saja!" Atsushi kemudian memeluk Mapnya erat-erat. Lalu tersenyum kepada Akutagawa sebagai tanda perpisahan.

[ Bersambung ]


	13. Chapter 13

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 13 ]

 _ **[Memories In Yokohama]**_

Langkah demi langkah Atsushi menyusuri kota Yokohama nyaris membuat jantungnya melompat keluar, ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Dazai. Bagaimana bila keluarganya memaksa Atsushi menikah saat ini juga dengan Dazai? Bagaimana bila mereka menempatkan dirinya dan Dazai di kamar yang sama? Atsushi tidak akan sanggup menghindar dari godaan Dazai bila itu benar-benar terjadi. _Jet lag_ yang di rasakanya cukup parah, terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa keluarga Dazai tinggal di Prefektur Kanagawa dan mereka harus mengalami perjalanan yang cukup panjang untuk sampai disana. Berangkat dari London dengan pesawat pagi dan sampai di Yokohama pada sore hari tidak sesederhana kedengaranya. Bila di bandingkan, mungkin di Lodon sekarang sudah hampir pagi lagi. Bisa di bayangkan betapa besar keinginan Atsushi untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan diri.

Meskipun Dazai di kenal sebagai seorang diplomat kaya raya di London, rumah keluarganya sama sekali berbeda dari yang ada di fikiran Atsushi. Rumah ini sama seperti rumah-rumah di sekelilingnya bertingkat dua dan memiliki halaman yang tidak begitu luas. Begitu masuk ke rumah, Atsushi di sambut dengan sangat meriah oleh Ibu Dazai yang tampak ramah, sebelum berbicara dengan Atsushi nyonya Dazai bertanya kepada Dazai apakah Atsushi bisa berbahasa Jepang. Tentu saja Atsushi bisa, ia selalu menggunakan bahasa Jepang meskipun hanya saat berbicara dengan Ibunya, dan dengan Akutagawa walaupun sangat jarang. Sebelum duduk di ruang tamu, Atsushi merasakan kedua tangan hangat nyonya Dazai menyentuh pipinya dengan penuh kasih.

"Melihatmu aku jadi ingin segera bertemu dengan Ibumu." Nyonya Dazai berbicara dengan logat khasnya sambil memandang Atsushi yang duduk di sebelah Dazai dengan sedikit kaku. "Aku ingin berterimakasih padanya karena sudah melahirkanmu sebagai jodoh Dazai-ku!"

Atsushi tersenyum malu. Dia cukup senang dan lega mengetahui kalau Ibu Dazai menyukainya. Tapi Atsushi masih harus bertemu dengan Ayah Dazai. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi laki-laki itu saat melihat Atsushi.

"Ibu, bisakah aku istirahat? Aku benar-benar lelah!" Dazai mengeluh manja.

"Astaga, Maafkan Ibu ya! Kalau begitu kau bawakan barang-barang Atsushi dulu ke kamar!"

Atsushi terbelalak, Kamar? Kamar siapa yang akan di tempatinya? Kamar tamu? Semoga saja bukan kamar Dazai karena jika itu terjadi ia pastikan dirinya akan mati bunuh diri besok pagi. "Maaf, bibi. Kalau boleh tau kamar siapa yang akan ku tempati?"

"Kau akan menempati bekas kamar Akiko, Dia kakak perempuan Dazai dan sudah menikah sekarang." Nyonya Dazai kemudian memandang Atsushi dengan ekspresi yang aneh, tubuhnya berguncang dan salah satu tanganya menutup mulutnya yang terpekik kecil. Ia sedang teringat pada sesuatu dan sepertinya wanita itu sedang merasa sudah melakukan kesalahan. "Astaga, Apa sebaiknya kau sekamar dengan Dazai? Kenapa aku tidak ingat kalau kalian sudah bertunangan, Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar!"

Atsushi shock, Ia sangat menyesal karena sudah bertanya dan sekarang ia harus melihat wajah Dazai yang kelihatanya sangat senang. "Tidak, Bibi. Jangan begitu." Atsushi berusaha bersuara dengan lebih sopan. "Jika aku tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Dazai, itu bisa membuatku merasa tidak enak!"

"Tidak, tentu saja kau tidak perlu merasa begitu, aku bisa faham kalau kau ingin terus bersama Dazai, tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah kan?"

"Jangan Bibi, aku mohon. Ibuku pasti akan sangat kecewa kalau mengetahui hal ini!" Ucapan Atsushi terdengar lebih memelas, Ibunya akan kecewa? Ibunya pasti akan merasakan yang sebaliknya. Atsushi masih bisa mengingat kalau Ibunya hampir bersorak dan melompat-lompat saat Dazai meminta izin kepadanya untuk membawa Atsushi bertemu dengan orang tuanya di Jepang.

Nyonya Dazai mengelus dada lega. "Maaf, sebenarnya aku malah merasa lega kau mengatakan hal seperti itu! Aku juga khawatir bila kau dan Dazai menginap di kamar yang sama, tapi mengingat cara barat dimana kalian berdua tinggal aku merasa bersalah kalau memaksakan kehendaku kepada kalian. Jika kau menginginkan hal baik itu mana mungkin tidak ku kabulkan!"

Kali ini Atsushi yang menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia memandang wajah Dazai yang kehilangan senyumnya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi laki-laki itu membawa koper Atsushi masuk semakin dalam ke rumah. Atsushi mengikutinya setelah mengatakan permisi kepada nyonya Dazai. Kamar yang akan di tempatinya berada di lantai dua, bukan kamar yang luas, tapi bisa di pastikan memiliki kualitas yang lebih baik bila di bandingkan dengan kamar _flatnya._ Dazai meletakkan tasnya di atas ranjang dan kembali turun tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sepeninggalan Dazai, Atsushi membuka koper kecilnya untuk ganti baju. Tapi mengingat ia hanya membawa pakaian dalam jumlah yang sedikit Atsushi membatalkan niatnya. Sebuah tas plastik berisi perlengkapan mandi di keluarkanya dari dalam koper. Atsushi ingin mandi sebelum akhirnya beristirahat. Karena di kamar itu tidak ada kamar mandi pribadi, ia berinisiatif untuk turun ke bawah dan mencari kamar mandi. Langkah demi langkah kakinya menuruni anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu membuatnya mendengarkan bunyi berdebum. Atsushi kemudian berjalan ke dapur dan memperhatikan keadaan rumah itu lebih seksana, pertama, ia menemui ruang tengah dengan televisi dan sebuah _Kotatsu_ di atas Karpet berwarna hijau. Lalu sebuah pintu yang diduganya sebagai sebuah kamar, dan terakhir adalah ruang makan dengan _kitchen set_ yang bersih dan luas. Nyonya Dazai ada disana dan tampak sangat Sibuk dengan masakanya. Atsushi mendekatinya dengan agak gugup.

"Bibi, kamar mandi ada di sebelah mana?"

Nyonya Dazai berbalik memandangnya dengan senyum lalu menunjuk pintu yang berada di sebelah kulkas. "Disana ada satu, Tapi Dazai sedang di dalam. Di atas juga ada, ruangan yang di seberang kamarmu!"

Atsushi berusaha mengingat-ingat, ia sepertinya agak kurang perhatian karena sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat ada pintu di sebrang kamarnya. Atsushi berusaha tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badan sambil mengucapkan terimakasih dengan fasih. Mungkin ia akan kembali naik kelantai dua, tapi ia tidak bisa membiakan nyonya Dazai sibuk sendirian. Wanita itu pasti sedang menyiapkan makan malam dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak dari biasa karena kedatanganya, atau mungkin masakan yang di masaknya kali ini bukan masakan yang biasa. Nyonya Dazai bisa saja menyiapkan masakan yang spesial untuk menyambut kedatangan Atsushi kerumahnya. Atsushi meletakkan tas plastiknya di atas meja makan dan menyampirkan handuknya di kursi. Ia kembali lagi mendekati nyonya Dazai yang kelihatan semakin sibuk.

"Bibi, Mau masak apa? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Kau istirahat saja, wajahmu sangat pucat. Pasti sangat lelah!" nyonya Dazai berusaha menolak dengan sopan.

Tapi Atsushi tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. "Biarkan aku membantu apa saja! Mengiris tomat, daun bawang, mecuci piring juga tidak masalah. Bibi kelihatan sangat kerepotan mengerjakanya sendiri!"

"Tapi kau adalah tamu! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan tamu memasak!"

"Astaga, Bibi. Bukankah aku calon menantumu? Biarkan aku membantu, aku berjanji tidak akan mengacaukan masakanmu!"

Sejenak hening, Nyonya Dazai lalu memandang Atsushi dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di mengerti. Atsushi menggigit bibirnya, mungkin dia sudah melakukan hal yang salah, sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak tepat.

"Aku senang kau mengatakan itu!" Nyonya Dazai akhirnya bersuara. Kata-katanya membuat Atsushi mengerti makna dari pandanganya tadi. "Aku harap kau dan Anakku bisa segera menikah. Semula aku khawatir karena anak itu bilang kalau dia tidak mungkin menikah. Beberapa waktu lalu dia bilang akan menikah dengan orang

yang tidak aku sukai. Sepertinya dia salah, kau gadis baik dan aku sangat menyukaimu!"

Benarkah? Ternyata bibi mengkhawatirkan itu. Wanita itu khawatir kalau Dazai menikah dengan wanita yang tidak cocok dengan keluarganya. "Terimakasih Bibi!" Atsushi mengatakanya dengan ikhlas, dan kali ini ia cukup terharu.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku 'Ibu'. Bukankah kau calon menantuku?"

Atsushi tersenyum dan nyonya Dazai tampak lebih berbinar-binar dari sebelumnya. Ia membiarkan Atsushi memotong daun bawang secara diagonal dan gadis itu terlihat sangat senang. Atsushi teringat rumahnya, teringat Ibu. Memanggil Nyonya Dazai dengan sebutan Ibu membuatnya merasa bersalah karena dia tidak menginginkan Dazai sebagai suaminya. Bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat Atsushi dan Nyonya Dazai menoleh. Dazai sudah kelihatan lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Atsushi merasa sangat iri. Dia juga ingin mandi.

"Sudah, kalau begitu tidak usah membantuku lagi! Kau seharusnya istirahatkan. Sekarang Mandilah dan kembali kekamarmu!"

"Tapi bu, aku tidak lelah sama sekali!"

"Kalau begitu kau pergi saja bersama Dazai." Nyonya Dazai kemudian memandang Dazai yang terpaku saat namanya di sebut-sebut. "Ajak calon istrimu jalan-jalan ke pantai. Kalian disini hanya sebentar. Ibu tidak ingin ia menghabiskan waktunya di dapur!"

"Ibu, aku tidak apa-apa!" Atsushi masih membujuk.

Dazai menggelengkan kepalanya geram lalu mendekati Atsushi dan menarik lenganya menjauh dari dapur sampai mereka mendekati tangga. "Sekarang kau mandi di lantai atas. Ganti pakaianmu dan dalam waktu tiga puluh menit kau sudah harus selesai lalu menyusulku ke depan!"

"Tapi aku ingin-"

"Sayang, Percayalah. Ibuku tidak suka di ganggu siapapun saat memasak. Kakaku saja tidak pernah melakukanya. Suatu keajaiban saat dia membiarkanmu memegang pisaunya. Jadi jangan kecewa dengan ini. Cepatlah naik ke atas!"

Atsushi menghentakkan kakinya lalu naik ke lantai atas dengan terburu-buru. Ia melupakan handuk dan tas plastik yang tertinggal di atas meja makan. Baru saja Atsushi ingin mengambilnya, Dazai sudah berada di hadapanya dan memberikan kedua barang yang tertinggal tadi. Laki-laki itu kemudian kembali menuruni tangga dan masuk kekamarnya yang berada di sebelah kanan tangga, tepat di bawah kamar mandi. Seandainya boleh memilih, Atsushi ingin tidur saja. Tapi tidak sopan bila ia melakukanya, kesanya pasti sangat tidak baik meskipun alasanya masuk akal. Atsushi masuk ke kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai.

[ Bersambung ]

a/n: Mohon maaf sekali sudah dua hari ini saya nggak update T.T

Saya tepar efek kehujanan pas pulang dari kampus, alhasil selama dua hari saya cuma bisa berbaring diranjang dan nggak utak-atik laptop sama sekali, padahal deadline tugas lagi banyak-banyaknya T.T #malahcurhat

Oke deh, saya balas reviernya dulu

*) Amisha: Terima kasih masih menyempatkan diri buat review ya *pelokciom* xD | Btw masalah yang Chapter 11 ya, yang dibingungin adegan pas dimobil? Sejauh ini saya paham dan bisa bayangin scene itu, ini yang nggak dipahamin pas adegan anuan (?) nya kah? xD

Kalau masalah typo dan EYDnya saya lihat dari cerita aslinya justru masih banyak banyak typo dan juga EYD, paling banyak EYD nya sih, itupun sebagian sudah saya edit malahan. Kalau memang ada typo yang keterlaluan, saya mohon maaf *bow*

Sekian dan terima kasih buat reader yang masih setia baca cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya xD


	14. Chapter 14

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 14 ]

 _ **[Kuda dan Pantai di Yokohama]**_

Hampir tiga puluh menit, Atsushi pada akhirnya mengganti pakaianya juga dengan sebuah mini dress kaos berwarna safir. Meskipun pakaianya menutupi lengan sampai kesiku, tapi leher berpotongan rendah membuatnya memilih untuk membungkusnya lagi dengan Jaket Visa hitam kesukaanya. Melihat pantai di sore musim gugur mungkin bisa jadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan karena Atsushi sama sekali tidak pernah punya waktu untuk mengunjungi pantai, paling tidak selama dua tahun terakhir semenjak dirinya memegang kendali terhadap beberapa kasus sebagai pengacara yang sebenarnya. Dengan wajah yang lebih segar, Atsushi segera turun ke lantai bawah dan menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan kepada Nyonya Dazai. Wanita tua itu kemudian mematikan kompornya untuk menemani Atsushi keluar rumah. Atsushi hanya membawa satu sepatu dan mau tidak mau ia harus memakai high heel tujuh sentimeternya sebelum keluar dari pintu. Nyonya Dazai terus memujinya, Atsushi adalah calon menantu tercantik di dunia, bidadari untuk putranya, ungkapan yang membuat wajah Atsushi merona. Tapi rona wajahnya tidak bertahan lama karena ia terkejut melihat seekor kuda yang putih bersih bersama Dazai dan seorang teman lagi. Kenapa bisa ada kuda? Penampilanya sama sekali tidak seperti penampilan seseorang yang akan berkuda dan Atsushi tidak bisa naik kuda.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Dazai langsung memasang ekspresi kesal saat melihat wajah Atsushi yang dari tadi di tunggu-tunggunya dengan setia. Ia menyadari keterkejutan gadis itu dan berlagak tidak tau. Dengan nada yang lebih lembut Dazai memperkenalkan laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya dan darimana ia mendapatkan kuda. "Ini kuda Pamanku, Bukan Ayah Akutagawa, karena pamanku ada banyak! Kuda ini sangat tangguh karena dia adalah kuda dari _Dojo Yebusame._ Dan ini adalah pengasuhnya, Sakaguchi Ango!"

Atsushi menyapa Ango hanya dengan senyumnya saja. Lalu ia kembali memandang Dazai dengan bingung. Mungkin Ango hanya kebetulan ada disini. Tidak mungkin mereka akan berkuda kan? Satu kuda untuk berdua? Sudah di pastikan itu akan terjadi jika kuda itu datang atas kehendak Dazai.

"Ayo, sayang! Kita kepantai sambil berkuda!"

"Tidak bisakah berjalan kaki saja?"

"Ayolah, pantai dan rumahku cukup jauh! Kau tidak mungkin menginjak pasir dengan sepatumu itu kan? Aku tidak akan suka menunggumu berjalan sambil menarik hak sepatu yang terbenam di pasir setiap kali melangkah, Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu bertelanjang kaki karena musim dingin segera tiba." Dazai naik ke punggung kuda dengan sigap lalu mengulurkan tanganya kepada Atsushi yang masih tepaku di depan pintu. "Ayo, Kita harus segera pulang sebelum makan malam."

"Pergilah, sayang! Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa karena Ango juga akan pergi bersama kalian. Dazai juga cukup pandai berkuda, sejak kecil ia terus berlatih Yabusame sebelum sekolah di Osaka!" Nyonya Dazai berusaha untuk membujuk Atsushi yang masih ragu.

Pelan-pelan, Atsushi mendekati Dazai, Memberikan tanganya dan membiarkan Dazai menggenggamnya erat. Tidak begitu sulit untuk naik ke atas kuda dengan bantuan dua orang laki-laki, tapi Atsushi harus menerima kalau dirinya sekarang berada di bagian depan dan duduk menyamping ke kiri meskipun pada awalnya ia berharap bisa duduk di belakang Dazai saja. Dalam beberapa waktu kemudian kuda sudah melangkahkan kakinya dalam tempo yang tidak begitu cepat. Ango masih dengan setia berjalan membimbing kudanya dengan optimis menjauhi rumah. Pantai sudah terlihat dan tidak sejauh yang di perkirakanya, Kata-kata Dazai tadi mengesankan seolah-olah pantai tidak mungkin bisa di tempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Pembohong.

"Aku kira pantai masih beberapa kilo lagi!" Atsushi menyindir.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kelelahan dan sekarang harus menemanimu jalan-jalan. Kau sangat keterlaluan kalau masih memaksa untuk jalan kaki."

"Jadi kau keberatan untuk melayaniku? Bukankah aku tamu kehormatan? Aku ada disini juga karenamu, Kau sudah memaksa."

"Sudahlah!" Mata Dazai melebar menunjukkan kekhawatiranya atas kelanjutan dari perkataan Atsushi. Ango bisa mendengarnya dan anak itu cukup dekat dengan Ibunya. Semuanya bisa kacau karena Ango akan menceritakan apa yang dia lihat hari ini. "Kau suka dengan caraku itu? Haruskah aku mengulanginya?"

Atsushi terkejut bukan hanya karena kata-kata Dazai barusan, tapi juga karena Dazai sudah menarik pengikat rambutnya sehingga rambut Atsushi terurai di tiup angin. Atsushi berusaha menggapai tangan Dazai berharap bisa mengambil kembali miliknya, tapi benda itu sudah tidak ada lagi. "Ikat rambutku, Kau kemanakan?"

"Sudah ku kirim ke _black hole._ Kau tidak akan bertemu denganya lagi!"

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku tidak membawa cadanganya sama sekali!"

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak perlu menyiksa rambutmu setiap hari!" Dazai kemudian terkekeh, dia sangat menikmati, selalu menikmati saat-saat dimana Atsushi kewalahan menghadapinya. "Kau punya pakaian yang cukup menarik, sayang! Tapi kau menyiksanya sama seperti menyiksa rambutmu. Menutupi Tilo dengan Visa adalah tindakan kejam. Sekarang tanggalkan Visamu!"

"Cukup! Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau aku tidak suka dengan permainan seperti ini!"

"Aku suka, Aku menyukai apapun yang tidak kau suka. Sekarang tanggalkan atau aku yang akan melakukanya! Kau tau betul apa yang akan ku lakukan bila itu sampai terjadi!"

Atsushi merasakan nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Memangnya apa yang akan Dazai lakukan? Sangat banyak orang di jalan dan Dazai tidak akan mungkin melakukan sesuatu kepadanya di hadapan banyak orang. Dia tidak akan pernah membuka jaketnya apapun yang terjadi. Tapi tindakan keras kepalanya berbuah tidak menyenangkan laki-laki itu, Dazai Osamu benar-benar menggerakkan tanganya dengan cepat merangkul pinggang Atsushi dan perlahan naik mendekati dadanya seiring dengan tangan Dazai lain yang membuka resleting Jaket dengan perlahan. Ia bahkan tidak kesulitan melakukanya meskipun harus melakukanya dengan perlawanan Atsushi di atas kuda yang masih berjalan seolah-olah tidak mau peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di atas punggungnya. Ango juga melakukan hal yang sama, meskipun melirik sesekali, ia tetap bertindak pura-pura tidak tau dengan apa yang di lakukan Dazai. Tentu saja semua orang mengira Dazai sedang bersama dengan tunangannya, Dazai punya hak penuh atas dirinya. Atsushi tidak berhenti mengutuk, tanganya mulai memukul-mukul Dazai saat resleting jaketnya habis terbuka dan merasakan remasan keras pada payudaranya. Tubuhnya melemah dan jaketnya sudah berpindah ketangan Dazai seluruhnya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, sayang! Lebih baik kau melakukanya sendiri seperti saranku tadi!" Dazai kelihatan sangat senang, terlebih saat melihat Atsushi menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya. Atsushi mungkin berfikir untuk melompat dari kuda sekarang, Tapi itu adalah tindakan bodoh karena dengan sepatu tujuh sentimeternya itu, dapat di pastikan kakinya akan terkilir dan keluarga Dazai akan memaksanya tinggal lebih lama. Atsushi pasti juga sudah memikirkan hal itu, ia lebih memilih membuang wajahnya kearah lain yang jauh dari pandangan Dazai. Atsushi tidak mengatakan apa-apa beberapa waktu, tidak kutukan, tidak caci maki, tidak juga ancaman. Atsushi hanya membisu dan baru berbicara setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"Bisakah kita pulang?" Ia masih tidak ingin memandang Dazai, matanya terus tertuju pada hamparan laut yang luas yang sejak tadi terus di telusuri oleh kuda yang mereka naiki. Harapan untuk menikmati pantai pada musim gugur benar-benar sudah lenyap. Atsushi sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaanya kali ini.

Dazai dapat merasakan gelombang yang tidak biasa dari Atsushi. Getaran suaranya membuat Dazai merasa agak tidak enak. Ia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan Atsushi barusan dan lebih memilih untuk meminta Ango berhenti dan pulang setelah memberikan jaket Visa milik Atsushi. Ango hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi begitu tali kekang yang ada di tanganya berganti dengan jaket Atsushi. Kali ini Atsushi memandangnya dengan pandangan galak yang biasa di tampilkannya, Dazai merasa lega, mendengar Atsushi megutuknya lebih baik daripada melihat gadis itu diam tak bersuara.

"Kenapa kau malah menyuruh Sakaguchi-san untuk pulang? Aku yang ingin pulang!" Suara Atsushi kembali bertenaga.

"Sekarang beristirahatlah!" Kata Dazai dengan suara pelan. Ia menyadari kalau Atsushi memandangnya heran. Wajah gadis itu sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelelahan yang menderanya. Atsushi bahkan kesulitan menahan agar matanya tetap terbuka. "Aku tau kau tidak akan bisa beristirahat dirumah, sekarang beristirahatlah karena kau bisa saja pingsan kalau harus menahanya sampai makan malam."

Atsushi tidak mungkin pingsan hanya karena kurang tidur. Pekerjaanya sudah terlalu sering membuatnya melalaikan waktu tidur. Tapi lelah karena tidak melakukan apa-apa sama sekali tidak sama dengan lelah karena mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk. Dazai masih cukup kagum karena gadis itu terus bertahan dengan egonya hingga akhirnya ia merebahkan kepalanya untuk bersandar di dada Dazai. Atsushi tertidur sambil merangkul bahunya sendiri. Ia pasti kedinginan, lalu apa yang Dazai lakukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia terpesona pada Atsushi, setiap hembusan nafas Atsushi benar-benar membuatnya terlena dalam gelombang gairah yang aneh. Bibir lembut itu seakan menyedotnya untuk terus mendekat sampai akhirnya Dazai hanya bisa mematung menyadari apa yang akan ia lakukan. Wajah Atsushi mengingatkanya kembali pada kekecewaan yang di tunjukkan gadis itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Dazai tidak akan melakukanya, ia menjauhkan kembali bibirnya yang sudah sangat dekat dengan pelarung dahaga yang sangat di inginkanya. Atsushi yang kedinginan tidak membutuhkan ciuman, Dazai melajukkan kudanya agar kembali berjalan dengan sangat perlahan dengan sekali hentakan. Ia menyerahkan semua kendali pada tangan kanan dan membiarkan tangan kirinya merangkul gadis itu agar lebih rapat kepadanya.

[ Bersambung ]


	15. Chapter 15

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 15 ]

 _ **[Who is He Actually?]**_

Atsushi tidak menemukan jaketnya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mau bertanya kepada Dazai tentang hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak bertegur sapa dengan Dazai pada saat pertemuan keluarga tadi malam karena masih merasa kesal dengan kelakuanya. Di tambah lagi bila mengingat dirinya terbangun dalam pelukan Dazai kemarin. Siapa yang tau, apa saja yang sudah Dazai lakukan kepadanya saat dia tidur? Meskipun begitu, Atsushi sangat berlega hati dengan sikap Ayah Dazai yang tidak berbeda dengan Ibunya. Laki-laki itu bersikap hangat seperti seorang Ayah yang sudah lama tidak di milikinya, karena itu dengan senang hati pagi ini Atsushi melayani sarapan tuan Dazai sebelum laki-laki itu meninggalkan rumah seperti yang biasa di lakukanya.

"Kalian jadi ke Tokyo hari ini?" Tuan Dazai bertanya dengan nada suara yang penuh wibawa. Ia sudah siap untuk pergi dan sekarang mereka sedang berdiri di pintu depan. Atsushi, Tuan Dazai dan Istrinya tercinta.

"Iya. Nanti sore!" Suara Atsushi terdengar berat. Ia sangat ingin memanggil laki-laki itu dengan sebutan Ayah, tapi masih sulit. Memanggil tuan Dazai dengan sebutan itu jauh lebih sulit bila di bandingkan dengan memanggil istrinya dengan sebutan Ibu.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan! Bersabarlah dengan sikap Dazai."

"Baiklah!"

"Ayah pergi dulu!" Tuan Dazai kemudian benar-benar pergi.

Bersabarlah dengan sikap Dazai? Atsushi selalu berusaha untuk bersabar dan dia sama sekali tidak tau sampai kapan bisa bertahan dengan hal itu. Dazai Osamu dan dirinya memiliki selang usia tidak kurang dari tujuh tahun, tapi sikapnya bahkan lebih kekanak-kanakan di bandingkan Atsushi yang baru berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Nyonya Dazai masuk ke rumah lebih dulu dan Atsushi menyusul di belakangnya, ia baru saja hendak menutup pintu kembali saat wanita itu menyebut namanya dengan suara pelan.

"Ya, Ibu?" Atsushi hanya mampu merespon dengan itu.

"Apakah kau dan Dazai sedang ada masalah? Ayah mengkhawatirkan hal itu makanya dia mengatakan hal-hal tadi. Meskipun kau selalu menyembunyikanya tapi Ayah mungkin bisa merasakanya. Dia sudah melakukan apa padamu?"

"Tidak ada! Kami tidak punya masalah apa-apa, mungkin cuma kelelahan makanya terkesan seperti itu." Atsushi menghela nafas, sangat berat baginya untuk mengatakan ini tapi ia tetap mengatakanya. "Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang menggangguku. Semuanya normal!"

"Benar begitu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu Ibu bisa lega. Kau mau bantu Ibu untuk membangunkan Dazai kan? Sekarang sudah hampir siang dan dia belum juga bangun sampai sekarang. Bukanya kalian harus siap-siap? Kalau dia sudah bangun, katakan kalau Ibu menunggu kalian di dapur. Kalian berdua belum sarapan kan? Kau sibuk melayani Ayahmu sejak tadi pagi!" Nyonya Dazai terus bergumam tentang alasanya meminta Atsushi dan Dazai segera kedapur sambil terus melangkah kebelakang.

Membangunkan Dazai? Akhirnya, Atsushi harus tetap bicara dengan Dazai meskipun egonya menolak. Ia harus berusaha menyimpan kekecewaannya untuk beberapa waktu. Dengan berat hati Atsushi mengetuk pintu kamar Dazai dan harus menanggung rasa kesal karena laki-laki itu tidak menjawab. Mungkinkah ia harus beteriak? _Mood_ nya terlalu buruk untuk berteriak-teriak sekarang. Atsushi lebih memilih untuk membuka pintu dan berharap Dazai tidak menguncinya. Dan harapanya terkabul, Dazai tidak mengunci pintunya. Apa yang sedang Atsushi fikirkan dengan memasuki kamar Dazai? Bagaimana bila Dazai melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari yang sudah-sudah? Atsushi hendak melangkah keluar kamar tapi ia membatalkan niatnya dan kembali memandang Dazai yang tidur sambil memeluk Jaket Visa yang di cari-carinya. Dengan kewaspadaan tinggi Atsushi mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang lalu menatap laki-laki itu lebih dalam. Wajah yang sama sekali berbeda, Dazai yang sedang tidur terlihat sangat manis. Sikap kekanak-kanakanya membuat wajahnya masih terlihat sangat muda, dia tampan dan menenangkan. Atsushi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ini bukan saatnya untuk terpesona kan?

"Hei, Tuan Muda! Ini sudah siang, kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa?"

Dazai tidak bergeming. Ia masih terlelap dan tidak perduli dengan suara Atsushi.

Atsushi mengeluh. "Dazai, ayo bangun!"

Kali ini dia hanya menggeliat. Atsushi mulai mengusahakan banyak cara untuk membangunkanya, memanggil-manggilnya dengan keras dan kasar, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, bahkan sampai mengancam akan membanjirinya dengan air. Tapi Dazai kelihatanya tidak ingin bangun.

"Dazai!" Atsushi mulai kehabisan akal. "Bangunlah, Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Kau harusnya tau ini sulit untukku. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu, aku sangat membencimu dan..." Atsushi melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan teriakan kecil saat merasakan tangan Dazai menarik lenganya dengan kuat dan dalam tempo yang sangat cepat tubuhnya sudah berada di bawah tubuh Dazai, wajah mereka sangat dekat tinggal beberapa inchi lagi sebelum bibir Dazai menyentuh bibirnya.

"Diamlah!" Dazai berkata parau, ia lalu meninggalkan tubuh Atsushi dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan gadis itu. "Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi!"

Semua yang begitu tiba-tiba ini membuat Atsushi shock untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia bahkan sudah berniat untuk berteriak minta tolong jika laki-laki itu bertingkah lagi. Tapi Dazai tidak melakukanya, ia hanya meminta Atsushi untuk diam dengan cara yang sudah pasti akan membuat gadis itu tutup mulut. Atsushi berusaha bangun dan duduk dengan baik, Dazai Osamu adalah laki-laki pertama yang tidur di pangkuanya seperti ini, bahkan beberapa laki-laki yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya tidak pernah melakukan hal itu padanya. Dazai sepertinya hanya ingin bermanja.

Sedangkan Dazai, ia tidak benar-benar tidur. Suara Atsushi yang pertama sudah membangunkanya tapi kelelahan membuatnya membiarkan Atsushi ribut-ribut seorang diri. Kali ini dia benar-benar ingin tidur di pangkuan Atsushi meskipun hanya untuk beberapa saat. Kenapa? Itu yang selalu bergema di dalam otaknya. Ia hanya menyukai tubuh Atsushi yang hangat, tidak tubuh Atsushi tidak hanya hangat, tapi panas, sangat panas. Dazai merasakan hawa panas itu saat telapak tangan Atsushi menyentuh keningnya, menyelimuti tubuhnya dan membelai rambutnya. Semuanya benar-benar membuatnya ingin seperti itu lebih lama.

[ Bersambung ]


	16. Chapter 16

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 16 ]

 _ **[Back to Tokyo]**_

Dazai dan Atsushi sedang menuju Tokyo dengan kereta api, padatnya penumpang membuat mereka harus rela untuk berdiri. Untungnya mereka berdua tidak membawa barang yang banyak sehingga itu tidak terlalu mengganggu. Tapi selama di jalan suasana benar-benar beku karena tidak ada satu orangpun di antara mereka yang berani bicara. Saat tanpa sengaja keduanya beradu pandang, Atsushi akan membuang wajah lebih dulu sehingga Dazai merasa tidak ada hal lain yang harus di lakukan selain melakuan hal yang sama. Kekakuan itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai akhirnya senggolan misterius dari penumpang lain yang berpindah tempat hampir membuat Atsushi jatuh dan Dazai beraksi cepat meraih pinggangnya.

 _"Keep your hand!"_ Bisik Atsushi geram.

Reaksi yang membangkitkan semangat Atsushi kembali. "Sebaiknya biarkan aku terus seperti ini karena sangat banyak orang yang berniat menyentuhmu dan bertindak seolah-olah mereka tidak sengaja melakukanya!"

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu?"

"Venusku sayang, aku memang sangat suka menyentuhmu tapi aku tidak pernah berpura-pura kan? Aku akan menyentuhmu kapanpun aku suka!" Kali ini Dazai merapatkan tubuh Atsushi kepadanya, melingkarkan kedua tanganya dan membelai perut Atsushi yang datar, semuanya benar-benar membuat Atsushi merinding. "Selama kau memakai cincin itu, kau adalah milikku. Jadi hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu!"

Atsushi menggenggam kedua tangan Dazai yang terus menjelajahi perutnya agar berhenti bergerak. "Baiklah, tapi tetap seperti ini karena aku tidak suka dengan aksimu meraba tubuhku di depan orang banyak seperti sekarang!"

Dazai tersenyum senang. Kali ini Atsushi mengizinkanya melakukan hal seperti ini meskipun dengan sebuah syarat. Panas tubuh Atsushi benar-benar sudah merasukinya, ia bisa mencium aroma parfum yang sangat manis merebak dari tubuhnya dan rambut abu-abu yang selembut sutra itu memiliki aroma yang lain lagi tapi sangat serasi. Kedua lenganya yang melingkari tubuh Atsushi dapat merasakan kalau gadis itu gugup dengan hal ini, gugup karena mereka begitu dekat, karena dada Dazai menempel di punggunya sehingga bisa merasakan detak jantungnya dan karena pandangan banyak orang yang selalu tertuju pada mereka berdua. Dazai mempererat rangkulanya dan Atsushi menggeliat dia masih berusaha mengamankan diri dengan berbagai cara. Dengan posisi yang seperti ini, tidak saling bicara bukanlah masalah lagi. Detak jantung mereka yang saling berbicara, berusaha saling menyamai ritme kerjanya di dalam tubuh.

Kereta berhenti dengan tidak terasa, para penumpang yang sejak tadi melirik kearah mereka berdua pada akhirnya menghentikan pandangan irinya dan keluar dengan segera. Nakajima Atsushi berusaha melepaskan diri dari Dazai dan keluar lebih dulu dengan membawa tasnya. Dazai masih berusaha menyusul gadis yang beberapa menit lalu berada dalam pelukannya dan mengiringi langkahnya. Atsushi cukup lama mengungguli egonya dan berusaha mendahului Dazai, tapi kemudian menyerah harus menjadi pilihan karena ia tetap tidak tau harus pergi kemana mereka setelah ini.

"Apa tidak bisa aku pulang ke London lebih dulu?" Tanya Atsushi setelah langkahnya semakin memelan dan mereka berdua bisa berjalan bersisian dengan lebih santai.

"Sekarang? Aku takut tidak akan bisa. Kita harus menghadiri pernikahan Sasaki, karena kakakku pasti ada disana. Meskipun aku tidak memberi tahu kepadanya tentangmu, Ibu pasti sudah memberi tau."

"Lalu setelah ini kita harus kemana?"

"Apartemen Sasaki Nobuko. Kita akan kerumah mempelai wanita, tapi ku rasa calon pengantin pria juga ada disana. Ada hubungan yang rumit yang membuat mereka semua harus berada dalam satu rumah malam ini juga," Dan semuanya mengalir. Dazai menceritakan semuanya, menceritakan hubungan persahabatanya dengan Sasaki dan calon suaminya, Kunikida, tentang keduanya yang memiliki satu orang kakak bernama Taguchi, juga tentang sebab mengapa kakak perempuan Dazai bisa berada disana.

Sepanjang perjalanan benar-benar di penuhi cerita-cerita yang menarik, Dazai terus berbicara dan Atsushi mendengarkan dengan baik, sesekali gadis itu bertanya tentang hal-hal yang membuatnya merasa heran lalu Dazai akan menjawabnya dengan tepat dan baik. Kali ini tanpa sadar keduanya sudah berbicara dengan nyaman dan untuk pertama kali tidak berisi cacian Atsushi atau kata-kata penuh gairah dari mulut Dazai. Semuanya kenyamanan itu terus bertahan bahkan saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Dazai dan Atsushi memasuki lift dan dalam waktu yang singkat keduanya akan sampai di apartement dimana semua orang berkumpul.

Bunyi dentingan halus membuat perhatian mereka segera beralih ke pintu yang terbuka. Beberapa orang masuk setelah Atsushi dan Dazai keluar dari dalam lift. Tidak perlu berjalan jauh lagi, keduanya sudah sampai di depan pintu dan Akiko menyambut adiknya dengan gembira. Keberadaan Atsushi juga sangat menarik hatinya, dalam waktu singkat ia memandangi Atsushi dari unjung kaki hingga kepala lalu tersenyum di iringi pandangan dengan kilatan yang misterius.

"Kau, Atsushi? Astaga! Kau sangat sempurna, benar-benar masuk kedalam kriteria idaman semua orang, dan Dazai juga tentunya!" Akiko kemudian tersenyum lalu menoleh kepada adiknya. "Aku benarkan?"

"Biarkan kami masuk dulu, baru kita bicara di dalam!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, calon istri yang kau pilih adalah wanita idamanmu?"

Dazai melirik Atsushi sesaat. "Kau gila? Untuk apa bertanya lagi. Lihat dadanya yang besar, pinggulnya yang bulat, perut yang rata, bukan hanya menarik untuk di lihat! Ciumanya juga sangat luar biasa!"

Atsushi mengerang dalam hati. Dazai sedang memujinya? Dia hanya menyebutkan bagian-bagian tubuh Atsushi yang sudah disentuh olehnya. Bagaimana mungkin Dazai bisa mengatakan hal-sevulgar itu di depan saudara perempuannya?

"Kalau dia menikah denganku, dia harus berhenti jadi pengacara!" Dazai melanjutkan ucapanya sambil memandang Atsushi dengan pandangan serius, beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu tersenyum kepada calon istrinya yang sedang jadi topic pembicaraan. "Karena dia tidak akan ku biarkan turun dari ranjangku!"

Akiko melotot mendengar pernyataan adiknya, ia lalu menoleh kepada Atsushi yang menggigit bibir dan agak menundukkan wajah, sebelah tanganya menggosok-gosok tengkuknya perlahan. Atsushi sedang merasa tidak enak karena ucapan Dazai yang seharusnya hanya menjadi konsumsi mereka berdua secara pribadi. "Atsushi, apa Ayahku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk bersabar terhadapnya? Aku mengerti kau pasti merasa sangat sial sekali karena harus menikah dengan orang ini!"

Atsushi berusaha tersenyum. Menikah dengan orang itu? Entahlah.

Dazai masuk kedalam apartement tanpa di suruh lagi, ia membawa tas Atsushi juga meskipun meninggalkan pemiliknya di pintu bersama kakaknya. Sedangkan Akiko masih berusaha berbicara kepada Atsushi mengenai sesuatu.

"Atsushi, Dazai memang seorang laki-laki yang penuh dengan gairah, tapi membicarakanmu dengan cara seperti itu sedikit banyak dia sudah menunjukkan kalau dia sedang memujamu. Sekarang masuklah, kau akan tidur di kamar perempuan malam ini!"

[ Bersambung ]


	17. Chapter 17

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 17 ]

 _ **[Serangan Tak Terduga Dari Sang Dewi]**_

"Kunikida-kun tidak pernah menyentuhku lebih dari sebuah genggaman tangan, dia memelukku beberapa kali dan menciumku hanya sekali."

Sasaki Nobuko bersungut-sungut saat semua wanita yang berada di rumah itu berkumpul di kamarnya. Kirako istri Kakak sulungnya Taguchi, Akiko yang merupakan istri dari Ranpo, Ibunya dan juga Atsushi. Semua laki-laki sedang berkumpul di kamar lain dan anak-anak sudah tidur di kamar yang berbeda juga. Pembicaraan menjelang hari-hari pernikahan selalu menjadi topik yang seru, tapi tidak bagi Atsushi. Dia masih sangat lelah dan benar-benar mengantuk. Saat tiba di London nanti Atsushi akan memastikan kalau dirinya bisa tidur seharian dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengganggu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti?" Lanjutnya, matanya yang bening berbinar-binar bahagia, dia akan memasuki kehidupan baru bersama laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Atsushi mendesah. Baginya pernikahan hanya beban, sejak kecil ia bisa berpacaran dengan siapa saja tapi tidak pernah terfikir untuk menikah. Tapi di usia yang ke dua puluh lima tahun, Ia harus mendapatkan suami karena Ibunya yang masih berfikir dengan cara yang sangat Asia itu tidak menginginkan putrinya jadi perawan tua. Itu yang menyebabkan Atsushi selalu menjalani _perjodohan_ dan selalu mengusahakan agar pria-pria itu menolak perjodohan mereka. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, seharusnya menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki yang akan di biarkanya menjalani _perjodohan_ secara normal denganya, karena Akutagawa cukup di kenal dan pernah di kaguminya. Sayangnya Atsushi harus menelan pahit saat mengetahui kalau dirinya di jodohkan dengan laki-laki yang paling di bencinya di seluruh dunia. Atsushi tidak pernah menolak perjodohan, tapi dia selalu berhasil membuat pihak laki-laki yang melakukanya. Dazai seharusnya juga, tapi laki-laki gila itu cukup mampu bertahan hingga sekarang hanya karena dia menyukai tubuh Atsushi, hanya karena Atsushi adalah sumber gairah yang bisa membuatnya berapi-api di semua tempat. Atsushi meraba perutnya yang Dazai sentuh, payudaranya yang di remas, dan lehernya. Dazai juga sudah menyentuh kaki-kakinya, membelai paha, meremas pinggul. Astaga! Meskipun bukan dalam satu waktu, nyaris semua anggota tubuhnya sudah pernah di jamah oleh laki-laki itu!

"Atsushi!"

Akiko memanggilnya. Seluruh bayangannya tentang Dazai Osamu buyar begitu saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lanjut Akiko.

"Iya, tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Tadi aku bertanya, bagaimana denganmu dan Dazai. Kalian sudah melakukan apa saja? Sudah tidur bersama?"

Mata Atsushi membesar mendengarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. "Tidak, kami tidak pernah sampai kesitu! Aku mengatakan kepadanya untuk tetap memakai celananya saat sedang bersamaku!"

Spontan tawa membahana di ruangan itu. Akiko yang reda lebih cepat bertanya lagi. "Benarkah? Dazai adalah anak yang sangat gigih, apa lagi menyangkut sesuatu yang tidak bisa di tahan seperti gairah, Mengapa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu? Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang?"

"Karena saat itu dia." Atsushi gugup, haruskah dia mengatakanya?

"Ayolah, katakan saja!"

"Karena saai itu dia hampir melakukanya, untungnya pada saat itu Akutagawa datang dan aku bisa bernafas lega sampai hari ini!" Atsushi menatap jam di dinding, waktu benar-benar sudah lewat tengah malam. "Bolehkah aku tidur sekarang?"

"Aku masih ingin mendengar ceritamu tentang Dazai!" Sasaki merengek.

"Tidurlah!" Akiko memberi izin. Lalu berbicara kepada Sasaki yang kelihatanya kecewa. "Dia harus kembali ke London besok siang, jangan sampai Atsushi kurang istirahat!"

Atsushi berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sebelum tidur dirinya ingin kekamar mandi dulu. Sebelum keluar dari pintu kamar, ia berkata kepada Sasaki. "SebaiknyaSasaki-san juga tidur! Jika tidak, akan ada kantung mata menggelayuti wajahmu besok pagi. Bergadang bisa merusak kecantikanmu!"

"Ah, ya Baiklah! Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi" jawab Sasaki sambil menarik bantal ke pangkuannya.

Berjalan ke kamar mandi sebenarnya tidak harus membuatnya melewati kamar para pria, tapi melihat cahaya lampu menyeruak dari sela-sela pintu kamar menarik perhatianya lebih lanjut. Atsushi mendekat dan ingin tau apa yang terjadi di dalam dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari kalau mereka sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang perempuan lakukan. Dazai Osamu bahkan tampak sangat bersemangat memberi kuliah seksnya saat ini seolah-olah dirinya sedang mengajarkan tekhnik berperang. Atsushi menghembuskan tawa kecil lalu kembali beranjak ke kamar mandi. Membasuh wajahnya dengan air hangat membuatnya semakin mengantuk dan mempercepat kerjanya untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci kaki tanganya agar bisa segera tidur, setelah semuanya selesai, Atsushi berjalan keluar dengan langkah yang agah sempoyongan. Seseorang mendorong tubuhnya masuk kembali kekamar mandi membuat tubuhnya merasa nyeri karena terhempas ke dinding. Dazai Osamu lagi dan kini dirinya sudah ada dalam rangkulan laki-laki itu. Sebelah tangan Dazai melingkari pinggangnya erat sehingga tubuh Atsushi benar-benar dalam kuasanya dan yang sebelah lagi membantunya memegangi leher gadis itu agar Atsushi tidak bisa melarikan diri dari ciumannya yang penuh gairah. Atsushi berusaha berontak dengan cara mendorong tubuh Dazai sekuat tenaga, ia tau itu tidak akan berhasil dan pasti akan sia-sia, tapi Dazai tidak menyentuh bibirnya meskipun jaraknya sudah sangat dekat, tinggal beberapa inci lagi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan di dalam?" Dazai bertanya, suaranya terdengar seperti sedang mendesah membuat Atsushi di jalari kegugupan yang luar biasa.

"Umm..., kurasa sama.. .dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan!"

"Lalu apa kau tidak merindukanku? Membicarakan hal itu membuatku merasa bergairah dan aku selalu mengingatmu!"

"Ya, aku tau, jika tidak kau tidak akan seperti ini! Sepertinya." Atsushi segerap menutup mulutnya, bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan itu seolah-olah menerima semua perbuatan Dazai telah menjadi kebiasaan baginya lalu apa yang akan dia katakanya tadi? _Sepertinya aku sempat merasakan hal yang sama._ Karena itukah dia merasa sangat tertarik untuk melintasi kamar para pria tadi? Atsushi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sepertinya kau harus kecewa karena aku sudah sangat mengantuk dan ingin tidur, Jadi lepaskan aku sekarang!"

"Kalau begitu berikan aku ciuman selamat malam!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau? Kau akan memaksaku dengan cara apa lagi? Menggerayangiku? Atau meremas payudara seperti waktu itu?"

Dazai terkekeh, "Kau sudah sangat hafal dengan watakku! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama kecuali saat kita berada di atas tempat tidur. Jadi ku rasa aku akan melakukan hal lain yang belum pernah ku lakukan seperti..."

Atsushi memotong ucapan Dazai dengan teriakan panjang yang tertahan, satu jari Dazai yang tadi berada di bahunyanya kini sudah menerobos masuk ke bagian terdalam dirinya yang panas. Tubuh Atsushi bergetar hebat karena kesakitan yang luar biasa sehingga membuatnya mencakar dada Dazai dan meremas pakaianya kuat- kuat. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuatnya merasa tenang meskipun rasa perih membuatnya hampir kehilangan tenaga untuk berdiri. Atsushi menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya kepada laki-laki itu penuh penyerahan.

"Demi Tuhan, Kau sudah sangat menyakitiku kali ini!" desis Atsushi lemah. "Kau sudah melanggar hak-hak reproduksiku!"

"Lalu kau akan menuntutku?" Dazai menekan lagi semakin dalam, Atsushi mengerang lagi dan Dazai sangat menyukainya. "Aku masih memakai celanaku, sayang. Meskipun kau harusnya tau kalau itu membuatku kesakitan!"

Atsushi menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menyerang Dazai dengan tatapanya. "Kalau kau fikir kali ini aku menikmatinya, kau salah! Keluarkan tanganmu, aku bersumpah ini sangat sakit, Dazai!"

Dazai menekan lebih dalam lagi, dan terus berusaha lebih dalam, dia hanya ingin melihat Atsushi merasa kesakitan dan itu sudah pasti. Atsushi sudah mengeluh berkali-kali. Ini pertama kalinya Dazai memaksa seorang perempuan dan dia menyadari kalau Atsushi saat ini sedang tidak merasakan kenikmatan apapun tapi ia belum ingin berhenti.

"Ku mohon hentikan, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahanya!"

Tubuh Atsushi sudah sangat lemah dan tidak bertenaga. Dazai melihat sesuatu yang mengalir di pipinya, Atsushi menangis? Apakah sesakit itu? Gairahnya padam secara tiba-tiba, Dazai melepaskan Atsushi dengan erangan yang tertahan karena gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan rasa sakit yang di keluhkanya. Atsushi terkulai lemah di lantai kamar mandi dengan punggung tersandar di dinding. Ia merapatkan kedua pahanya kuat-kuat sebagai tanda kalau bagian tubuh yang paling di lindunginya di dera rasa perih yang luar biasa. Dazai berusaha untuk tidak hanya memandanginya saja, ia juga duduk di lantai yang sama sambil menggenggam tangan Atsushi yang juga meremas tanganya dengan sangat kuat.

"Antarkan aku kedokter!" bisiknya. "Aku benar-benar cidera! Sakitnya tidak bisa hilang!"

Tangisan Atsushi semakin manjadi-jadi, ia bahkan menekan bagian bawah perutnya dengan kuat sambil meringis di sela-sela sedu sedan yang memilukan. Gadis itu benar-benar berhasil membuat Dazai merasa takut. Dengan cepat dia berlari kekamarnya untuk meminjam kunci mobil siapa saja. Beberapa saat kemudian kembali dengan khawatir dan segera menggendong Atsushi keluar dari kamar mandi. Semalaman semua orang menjadi benar-benar gaduh, beberapa orang menemaninya kerumah sakit dan sebagian lagi tinggal di rumah. ICU menjadi sasaran pertama yang membuat jantung Dazai seakan berhenti berdetak menanti kabar, hingga menjelang pagi semuanya selesai dan Atsushi sudah tertidur nyenyak di sebuah ruang rawat rumah sakit. Akiko, Ranpo dan Taguchi yang semalaman menemaninya sudah pulang begitu Atsushi di pindahkan keruangan itu karena walau bagaimanapun ini adalah hari pernikahan Kunikida dan pernikahan tidak boleh batal karena perbuatanya.

"Anda tidak bisa memaksa pasangan anda untuk melakukan treatment-treatment seks pada saat dia sedang tidak menginginkanya. Itu sangat menyakitinya, hal itu bisa menyebabkan pendarahan seperti sekarang yang dalam dunia kedokteran kita sebut dengan Vaginimus. Tapi anda tidak perlu merasa khawatir karena tidak ada yang terluka. Pasangan anda hanya sedang mengalami stress dan kelelahan. Dan dapat di pastikan akan segera pulih dalam beberapa hari."

Dazai menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia benar-benar tidak tau mengenai Vaginimus atau semacamnya, dia juga tidak menduga kalau kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Melihat wajah Atsushi yang pucat dan di infus dengan kantong darah membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Atsushi tidak pernah serius menolak, dia pikir Atsushi menikmati semua kelakuanya selama ini dan Atsushi hanya berpura-pura tidak suka. Ternyata dugaanya salah.

Sinar Matahari sudah menggantikan cahaya lampu menerangi ruangan, Atsushi membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sebuah bayangan samar yang berbicara denganya, semakin lama semakin jelas dan ia harus menyadari kalau dirinya sedang berbaring di rumah sakit, semua ingatanya tentang rumah sakit masih sangat jelas. Saat bagaimana Dazai menggendongnya sambil berlarian di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir dan teriakan-teriakanya yang memanggil dokter jaga. Ia juga masih bisa mengingat dengan baik saat dirinya di pindahkan ke ruang rawat sebelum akhirnya di beri suntikan penenang untuk kesekian kalinya agar tertidur. Ia berusaha untuk duduk dan rasa nyeri itu menyerangnya lagi meskipun tidak separah yang di rasakanya semalam, Dazai membantunya dengan teliti dan hati-hati.

"Kau masih disini?" Suara Atsushi terdengar sangat parau. Tenggorokanya terasa sangat kering dan Ia kehausan. "Bisa berikan aku air?"

Dengan tangkas Dazai mengambilkan segelas air dan membantu Atsushi untuk memegangi gelasnya saat gadis itu minum. Setelah itu ia meletakkan kembali gelas di atas meja dan meninggalkan kursinya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Atsushi. "Kau sudah baikan?"

Atsushi mengangguk. "Kau tidak pergi kepesta? Sahabatmu menikah hari ini!"

"Aku sudah sangat gila kalau aku meninggalkanmu disini untuk sebuah pesta." Desisnya. "Maafkan aku! Aku sama sekali tidak tau kalau rasa sakit yang kau katakan itu serius. Selama ini kebanyakan perempuan juga mengeluh.. .tapi...!"

"Tapi mereka tidak dalam keadaan di paksa!"

"Aku kira selama ini kau menikmatinya!"

"Sudahlah, Ini tidak di sengaja kan? Aku cuma tidak siap sama sekali tadi malam karena lelah dan mengantuk."

"Walau bagaimanapun aku yang salah!"

Atsushi tersenyum di sela-sela rasa sakitnya, ia menggapai tangan Dazai dan menggenggamnya erat. "Mendekatlah, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu!"

Dazai mendekat menyediakan telinganya untuk di bisiki sesuatu, tapi ia malah mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain dan tidak terduga. Atsushi mencium bibirnya dengan hangat dan lembut, ciuman yang sudah sangat lama tidak pernah di rasakanya, ciuman yang hanya berisi perasaan bukan gairah. Ciuman yang cukup membuat Dazai terperangah saat Atsushi menyentuh pipinya lalu mengalihkan ciumanya menjadi sebuah rangkulan. Gadis itu menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya di lepaskan dan kembali duduk dengan tenang di posisi semula.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kau tidak sedang menyatakan cinta padaku kan?" Tanya Dazai heran.

Atsushi tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku cuma ingin memberi tahu kalau perempuan bukan hanya butuh gairah, tapi juga perasaan. Jadi jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, bukan hanya padaku tapi juga pada wanita lain!"

Dazai masih terkesima dengan apa yang dirasakanya dan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Wanita bukan makhluk yang bisa mendapatkan gairah secara mendadak saat kau memperlakukanya dengan kasar, meskipun saat itu kau sedang menyentuh daerah sensitif di bagian manapun. Berjanjilah Jangan pernah begini lagi terhadapku tanpa izin dariku!" Atsushi kemudian tertawa getir. "Seharusnya aku memberikan pengertian tentang ini sejak awal. Selama ini aku salah karena sudah menyikapinya dengan kasar!"

Hening sejenak. Atsushi menundukkan wajahnya dalam sedangkan Dazai masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Atsushi baik-baik, semuanya ini sudah membuat fikiranya menjadi buntu.

"Aku berjanji!" Kata Dazai kemudian. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukanya tanpa seizinmu. Tapi aku tidak akan memutuskan pertunangan sampai aku bisa membawamu ke tempat tidur!"

Wajah Atsushi menengadah, sesaat pandanganya terpaku pada wajah Dazai yang nakal. Dia pikir umurnya sudah berapa? Dazai Osamu masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti sedia kala. Kata-kata terakhirnya membuat Atsushi menahan tawa, dan semuanya perlahan mulai membaik.

[ Bersambung ]


	18. Chapter 18

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 18 ]

 _ **[Am I Love Him? Am I Not?]**_

Apa yang mulai di rasakanya? Belakangan Atsushi selalu menyikapi Dazai dengan penuh perasaan, mulai berharap agar Dazai tidak meninggalkanya, tidak membatalkan pertunangaanya. Semenjak pulang dari Tokyo, Dazai selalu mencemaskanya, ngotot mengantarkan Atsushi ke kantor dan memintanya berjanji untuk menunggunya menjemput. Kadang-kadang pada jam istirahat Dazai sengaja datang kekantornya dengan berbagai alasan dan alasan itu selalu menyangkut Akutagawa. Tapi hari ini Dazai tidak datang ke kantor, tidak juga mengantarnya tadi pagi. Atsushi sepertinya melupakan sesuatu. Dia yang pergi lebih pagi sebelum pintu _Flat_ Dazai terbuka, sebelum jam-jam bangun tidur Dazai tiba. Atsushi melihat jam digital yang ada di pojok layar ponselnya. Bukan, itu ponsel Dazai dan ponsel miliknya masih berada di tangan laki-laki itu. Meskipun Dazai berjanji akan menukar ponselnya kembali setelah mereka sampai di Jepang, Dazai tidak melakukanya. Kepulangan mereka dari Tokyo juga sudah berlalu hampir dua minggu dan Dazai tidak pernah mengungkit untuk mengambil kembali ataupun mengembalikan ponsel miliknya.

Praktis karena sebuah ponsel, dunia Atsushi berubah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menghubunginya kecuali Dazai dan hanya Dazai, Atsushi tidak pernah mau memberikan nomor ponsel Dazai kepada orang lain yang mulai menanyakan kenapa ia sulit di hubungi? Dia hanya menjawab sambil tersenyum lalu menyarankan untuk menelpon ke telpon kantor pada pagi hari sampai jam delapan malam karena pada jam segitu biasanya Atsushi masih ada di kantor. Bila tidak, mereka bisa menghubunginya di nomor yang lama karena bila ia sedang tidak berada di kantor Atsushi pasti sedang menghadiri persidaangan atau bersama dengan Dazai. Atsushi juga tidak pernah membiarkan Ibunya kebingungan karena menghubunginya, itulah sebabnya ia selalu menelpon Ibu pada saat berada di kantor sedikitnya dua hari sekali. Jadi meskipun Atsushi jauh dari ponsel dia tetap tau kalau dalam dua hari kedepan Ibunya akan pindah ke London dan tinggal bersama keluarga kakaknya di Ilchester. Sekarang sudah malam, seharusnya Dazai sudah datang menjemputnya. Tapi ini bukan yang pertama kali Dazai terlambat, Apakah Atsushi tetap akan menunggunya seperti biasa? Atsushi merasa kalau pilihan untuk menelpon Dazai lebih baik. Dia tidak akan kebingungan harus menunggu atau tidak karena mereka benar-benar tidak berkomunikasi hari ini.

"Ya, Sayang!" Dazai masih melakukan itu. Memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang tanpa kenal waktu dan tempat. Tapi Atsushi tidak pernah protes sejak awal.

"Kau dimana? Kau akan menjemputku atau tidak? Kalau tidak bisa aku akan minta tolong Akutagawa untuk mengantarku pulang!"

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan itu! Aku sedang ada urusan tapi aku pasti akan menjemput meskipun agak terlambat. Jadi lebih baik cari hiburan saja sampai aku datang!"

"Urusan dengan siapa?"

"Chuuya. Teman!" Suara Dazai terdengar tidak yakin saat mengatakan kata teman. "Jangan pulang dulu. Tunggu sampai aku menjemput!"

Telpon di meja Atsushi berdering dengan bunyi yang sangat mengganggu. Ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikanya dan tetap berbicara dengan Dazai "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu, Kalau kau tidak datang kau akan mati!"

"Kalau aku datang? Aku dapat hadiah kan?"

Bunyi dering telpon semakin intens. Sepertinya itu sebuah telpon yang sangat penting dan Atsushi tidak bisa untuk terus pura-pura tidak peduli, ia mengakhiri percakapanya dengan satu kalimat pendek. "Kita lihat nanti!" Atsushi lalu mematikan ponsel yang ada di tanganya dan memasukkanya kembali kedalam tas. Setelah itu tanganya berganti dengan telpon kantor yang sejak tadi terus berbunyi nyaring.

"Hallo, Nakajima Atsushi disini! Ada yang bisa saya-"

"Atsushi! Aku sudah menduga kau masih ada di kantor? Kau belum akan pulang kan? Aku ada sedikit masalah dan aku harus mengorbankanmu, aku sangat minta maaf." Naomi terdengar sangat terburu-buru, ucapanya yang memberondong dengan sangat cepat membuat Atsushi jadi merasa bingung.

"Kau ini sedang berbicara apa? Ceritakan pelan-pelan!"

"Baiklah," Naomi terdengar sedang menghela nafas. "Hari ini aku memiliki agenda di luar rencana. Tadi siang aku pergi bersama Dokter Mark dan rencananya kami pulang sebelum malam. Tapi kendaraan yang kami pakai sedang mogok, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang! Mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat!"

"Sudahlah, itu bukan masalah yang besar."

"Tapi kau tidak bawa kunci _flat_ hari ini!"

"Iya, tidak masalah! Aku bisa menunggu di _flat_ sebelah sampai kau pulang. Tapi berjanjilah kalau malam ini juga kau harus pulang! Jangan sampai aku menunggumu terlalu lama karena aku tidak suka merepotkan tetangga terlalu banyak."

 _"Oke,_ thanks!"

Atsushi menghirup udara yang masih berkeliaran di ruang kerjanya. Sesekali ia menggosok hidungnya yang gatal, flu yang menyerang sejak dua hari yang lalu sudah membuatnya tidak berselera makan sama sekali dan sekarang ia merasa sangat lemah. Atsushi sudah berencana untuk tidur setelah sampai di rumah, tapi sepertinya ia harus menunda hasrat yang satu itu sampai Naomi pulang. Musim dingin yang sudah menyerang membuat udara di luar sangat dingin dan perutnya semakin lapar. Atsushi mengambil kembali ponsel Dazai yang ada dalam tasnya dan mengirimkan pesan agar Dazai membelikannya makanan cepat saji dalam perjalanan menjemputnya disini.

"Kau belum pulang?" Akutagawa menyapanya dengan suara keras, kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu dan memandang Atsushi dengan senyumnya. Tanpa di persilahkan Akutagawa masuk ke ruangan itu dan duduk di meja karyawan lain yang berada di sebelah meja Atsushi. "Semua orang sudah pulang!"

"Aku sedang menunggu Dazai. Dia bilang akan sedikit terlambat hari ini!"

"Kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Kau ingin segera pulang? Kalau begitu pulanglah duluan!"

"Tidak. Lebih baik aku menunggu sampai Dazai menelpon kalau dirinya tidak bisa datang menjemput." Akutagawa kemudian memamerkan giginya lewat senyum yang mengembang jenaka. "Kita sudah cukup lama tidak pulang bersama. Kau selalu bersama Dazai. Apa hubungan kalian serius?"

"Kau ini sedang mengatakan apa? Aku tidak yakin dengan itu. Aku rasa kami dekat karena bertetangga."

"Tapi kalian dulu sangat bermusuhan!"

"Mungkin karena waktu itu aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan yang baik denganya. Kebersamaan di Jepang cukup bisa dikatakan sebagai _moment_ yang memperbaiki komunikasi kami berdua!"

"Benarkah? Apa disana terjadi sesuatu?"

Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Tentu saja iya, tapi Atsushi tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa kepada siapapun dan dia harap Dazai juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Tentu saja, sesuatu yang sangat parah seperti kelelahan misalnya! Perjalanan di sana cukup singkat dan ternyata aku tidak hanya di ajak mengunjungi satu tempat. Jet lag dan pesta pernikahan sudah membuatku kehilangan waktu tidur!"

"Jadi karena itu kau terlihat sangat tidak sehat pada minggu pertama kepulanganmu ke London?"

"Sepertinya begitu, aku kurang istirahat dan butuh istirahat yang cukup!"

"Tapi sepertinya istirahatmu belum begitu sempurna, nona!" Akutagawa menarik kakinya sehingga ia duduk bersila di atas meja. "Kau hanya terlihat membaik tidak lebih dari lima hari dan sekarang wajahmu bahkan lebih pucat di bandingkan dengan saat kau kembali dari Jepang!"

Atsushi hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. Ia memandang jam di dinding. Sudah jam delapan malam dan Dazai belum juga datang. Tadi dia mengatakan kalau dia sedang ada urusan dengan seseorang. Chuuya. "Akutagawa, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Akutagawa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Asalkan kau tidak bertanya berapa banyak hutangku atau berapa berat badanku! Belakangan ini aku semakin gemuk dan aku tidak suka saat orang-orang menanyakan hal itu!"

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Apakah Kau kenal dengan Chuuya? Dia siapa? Seorang wanita, kan?"

Chuuya? Atsushi tau darimana? Akutagawa sempat mematung beberapa saat karena di dera rasa ragu akan memberi jawaban seperti apa. Tapi dia tidak seharusnya menutupi semuanya. Cepat atau lambat Atsushi pasti mengetahui segalanya. "Dia sekretaris Dazai!"

"Berarti wanita yang di restoran waktu itu!" desisnya. Atsushi tau kalau wanita yang bersama Dazai di restoran waktu itu adalah sekretarisnya, tapi ia tidak pernah mendengar namanya. Kelihatanya bukan sekretaris biasa karena saat itu Dazai menggenggam tanganya, bukan sekretaris biasa karena tidak mungkin Dazai mengajak seorang sekretaris makan malam bedua di restoran mahal. "Seperti apa hubungan mereka berdua!"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau? Kau tidak takut?"

"Takut apa? Ceritakanlah karena sepertinya kita sudah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Anggap saja untuk mengisi waktu sampai jemputanku datang."

Akutagawa mengangkat bahunya, tidak yakin kalau dirinya dan Atsushi sudah benar-benar kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Semenjak perjodohan Atsushi dan Dazai di laksanakan, hubungan Akutagawa dan Atsushi tidak sekaku biasanya. Dengan ragu Akutagawa menjawab pertanyaan Atsushi tadi, "Sama seperti yang lainnya!"

Atsushi mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. sama seperti yang lainya?

"Sama seperti semua makhluk sejenis yang berada di sekitarnya. Kecuali kau, karena Nakajima Atsushi memiliki ikatan dengan Dazai Osamu."

Atsushi menyentuh kembali cincin bermata ruby yang masih setia melekat di jarinya. Ya, dia berbeda karena hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang menggunakan cincin yang Dazai berikan, bukan karena ia memiliki hati Dazai seperti yang sedang dia harapkan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Akutagawa memandangnya dengan pandangan misterius. "Katakan padaku, apakah kau menyukai Dazai Osamu?"

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan!"

"Benar. Pertanyaan yang sangat pas untukmu. Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Pandangan Akutagawa masih belum lepas dari Atsushi yang mulai kelihatan kikuk. "Kau masih tidak ingin cerita? Biasanya kau selalu menceritakan apa saja kepadaku!"

Atsushi berusaha meruntuhkan perasaan kikuknya, tidak ada salahnya mengatakan bagaimana perasaanya sekarang kepada Akutagawa. Mungkin Akutagawa punya pendapat yang baik tentang masalahnya, setidaknya Atsushi tidak perlu menyimpannya sendirian lagi. "Suka? Mungkin aku menyukainya karena belakangan ini kami bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Dia sedikit lebih sopan dan tidak pernah lagi menyentuhku, aku fikir hanya itu dan mudah-mudahan saja tidak lebih!"

"Dia pernah menyentuhmu?"

Atsushi menelan ludahnya. "Kau jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh dulu. Maksudku, seperti., seperti apa ya?" Atsushi berusaha mencari contoh yang mungkin lebih bisa di terima oleh banyak orang karena dia masih ingin merahasiakan bentuk interaksinya dan Dazai yang tidak biasa. "Seperti saat dia menggendongku keluar dari sini waktu aku melihatnya di ruanganmu. Atau memegang tangan saat bersama Naomi. Seperti itu!"

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan kan?" Akutagawa memandangi Atsushi dengan serius dan mulai merasa lega saat gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau menyukainya karena dia tiba-tiba saja bersikap lebih baik. Itu wajar. Dia bersikap seperti itu juga karena semakin menyukaimu, begitu katanya."

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentangku padamu?"

"Dia mengatakan banyak hal kepadaku, meskipun tidak semuanya! Walau bagaimanapun aku adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang di milikinya di London. Dazai bilang, saat di Jepang dia melihat sisi lain dari dirimu. Kau tidak segalak yang selalu kau tunjukkan selama ini, tidak juga sekejam yang selalu kau tunjukkan. Seandainya kau bisa menjadi seperti yang di inginkannya mungkin dia akan mengikatmu selamanya disisinya. Perlu kau tau, pada awalnya Dazai mendekatimu hanya untuk bermain-main dan saat dia mengatakan akan mengikatmu selamanya aku nyaris percaya jika saja dia tidak tertawa sambil mengatakan kalau itu semua tidak mungkin terjadi, dan dia juga tidak pernah berharap sama sekali!"

"Menjadi seperti yang dia inginkan? Maksudnya apa?"

"Apa lagi yang menarik minatnya kepada wanita? Maaf kalau aku kurang sopan, tapi kau sendiri pasti sudah tau kalau Dazai sangat menyukai tubuhmu, kau selalu jadi perhatianya semenjak kemunculanmu yang pertama kali, saat aku mengatakan kalau aku mengenalmu, dia sangat antusias dan berharap bisa menggenggam Nakajima Atsushi erat-erat. Tapi sayangnya interaksi pertama kalian adalah saat kau menangani kasus artis yang punya hubungan sumbang denganya, waktu itu kau menamparnya untuk yang pertama kali didepan umum. Sadar atau tidak, kalian berdua selalu jadi sorotan media karena permusuhan yang menarik itu. Tapi semenjak kalian berbaikan, media jadi bungkam." Akutagawa tertawa, "Kenapa aku jadi membicarakan tentang media?"

Atsushi juga ikut tertawa meskipun tawanya palsu. Dia sangat tau kalau Dazai hanya ingin bermain-main dan Atsushi mengikuti semua permainanya dengan harapan Dazai Osamu akan melepaskanya suatu saat nanti setelah dia lelah. Tapi sepertinya sekarang Atsushi tidak menginginkanya, melepaskan Dazai seperti melepaskan nyawanya karena saat bersama Dazai dirinya merasa lebih bernyawa.

"Kapan kalian akan mengakhirinya?"

"Aku sedang menunggunya melakukan itu!"

"Biasanya kau selalu bisa membuat semua laki-laki yang di jodohkan denganmu menolak perjodohanya, tapi sepertinya kau tidak melakukan apa-apa kepada Dazai. Apa karena kau mengharapkanya? Keputusan mengenai kalian berpisah atau tetap bersama sebenarnya ada di tanganmu sendiri!"

Akutagawa benar. Selama ini Atsushi tidak benar-benar menjauhkan diri dari Dazai, tidak benar-benar memerangi Dazai agar laki-laki itu menjauh darinya, dia selalu mencari-cari alasan yang selalu mendekatkan dirinya kepada Dazai. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Atsushi pernah mengagumi Dazai sebagaimana wanita lain mengaguminya. Lalu mengapa pada akhirnya dia membenci Dazai Osamu? Mungkin karena Dazai selalu bersama wanita lain. Apakah dia memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Dazai? Lalu mengapa Atsushi selalu mengatakan dengan bangga kepada perempuan-perempuan yang selalu mengitari laki-laki itu kalau dia adalah tunangannya?

"Akutagawa, bisakah kau mengantarkan aku pulang sekarang?" tanya Atsushi, dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Atsushi harus memastikan semuanya malam ini juga, apakah dia dan Dazai harus melanjutkan pertunangan mereka atau tidak. Ia mengetik sebuah pesan kepada Dazai sambil berjalan keluar gedung kantornya bersama Akutagawa.

'Bisakah kau pulang lebih cepat? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan Aku tidak bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi karena kantor sudah harus di kunci. Aku pulang duluan!' (Delivered: Venus xxxx)

[ Bersambung ]

a/n: Huft… Chapter depan sudah kelihatan menye-menyenya xD

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca sekaligus review. See you di chapter berikutnya :*


	19. Chapter 19

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 19 ]

 _ **[Is this Passion or Love?]**_

"Kau sedang ada janji? Sejak tadi kau melihat jam tanganmu terus menerus!" Chuuya kelihatan gusar dengan perilaku Dazai hari ini, sejak tadi dengan susah payah ia menahan Dazai untuk terus bersamanya. Chuuya ingin bercerita tentang kekecewaanya terhadap suami, sesuatu hal yang sangat sulit di terima oleh pasangan yang baru sebulan menikah. Suaminya sangat sibuk dan tidak punya waktu, bahkan untuk sekedar bulan madu meskipun hanya seminggu. Karena itu ia mencari Dazai, berharap Dazai mau menemaninya. Tapi kenyataan yang di terimanya, Dazai menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan alasan sedang tidak bergairah. Dazai malah menyarankan Chuuya untuk menghibur diri dengan makan makanan yang manis seperti cake, hal yang menjadi penyebab mereka berdua ada di sini sekarang. Di sebuah café yang sebenarnya cukup jauh dari kantor, Chuuya tidak mengerti kenapa Dazai memilih tempat ini dan tidak bersedia di ajak pindah ke café yang lain.

Dazai kembali menutupi jam tangan dengan lengan kemejanya lalu memandang keluar, di luar sedang hujan dan sangat lebat. Hujan di musim dingin seperti ini bisa membuat flu yang Atsushi derita semakin parah, udara sedang tidak bersahabat. "Sebenarnya, aku ada janji dengan teman. Dia sedang menungguku di _flat._ Bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke _flat_ mu, setelah urusan dengan temanmu selesai kita bisa..."

"Tidak, aku takut tidak akan bisa." Dazai memotong perkataan Chuuya. Dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa karena Dazai tidak pernah berhasil menghabiskan malam bersama satu wanitapun di _flatnya._ Lagipula, bukankah Chuuya sudah tau kalau Dazai sedang tidak bergairah? Dazai sangat merindukan hubungan yang seperti itu setidaknya selama hampir sebulan terakhir, tapi Chuuya tidak cukup menarik perhatianya lagi seperti dulu.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah membuatku kecewa seharian ini."

"Kau tidak akan suka dengan _flatku_ yang baru. Sebaiknya pulanglah, jangan sampai kau tidak ada saat suamimu ada di rumah!" Dazai memakai jasnya yang tadi tersampir di kursi dan segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Baiklah!" Chuuya mendesah.

Dazai tau Chuuya mungkin sangat kecewa denganya hari ini. Tapi Chuuya seharusnya tau kalau Dazai bukanlah orang yang suka bersandiwara dengan perasaanya, seharusnya dia sudah pergi meninggalkan Dazai sejak tadi, tapi Chuuya malah lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tau dengan perasaan Dazai kepadanya. Meskipun begitu, Dazai bukanlah tipe orang yang menolak membantu orang yang sedang membutuhkanya. Karena itulah sampai detik ini dia masih bisa bertahan menemani wanita itu. Seandainya Atsushi tidak mengirimkan pesan, mungkin dia tidak akan pergi juga dari tempat itu. Dazai keluar dari café setelah membayar semuanya dan harus sangat terkejut saat melihat Nakajima Atsushi berdiri di depan etalase yang memperlihatkan kue-kue dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup, dia sedang berteduh? Atsushi mendekatinya pelan-pelan dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"Aku menunggumu, tadi aku melihat mobilmu disini tanpa sengaja, jadi aku minta Akutagawa menurunkanku disini." Atsushi merangkul tubuhnya sendiri, erat.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Takut mengganggu urusanmu. Tidak masalah, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir!"

Dazai memandang Atsushi terkesima, dia masih mengusahakan senyum sedangkan bibirnya sudah hampir membiru. Spontan Dazai membuka Jasnya dan menyelimuti Atsushi, berharap dinginanya bisa sedikit berkurang.

"Dia?" Chuuya bergumam pelan, sepertinya sangat terejut dengan keberadaan Atsushi dan perhatian Dazai kepadanya. Setahu Chuuya, Dazai dan Atsushi adalah dua orang yang akan saling membuang muka bila berpapasan. Sekarang Atsushi menunggu Dazai seperti orang bodoh di depan café dalam keadaan basah kuyup? "Dia Nakajima Atsushi kan?"

Atsushi berusaha membungkukkan wajahnya dengan hormat. Meskipun dia sedang tidak menyukai keberadaan Chuuya di dekat Dazai, Atsushi tidak bisa bertindak buruk kepadanya seperti yang selalu di lakukannya kepada wanita-wanita lain sebelumnya, Atsushi sedang berusaha untuk lebih menghormati privasi Dazai. "Iya, Aku Nakajima Atsushi. Maaf kalau selama ini pertemuan kita sudah meninggalkaan kesan yang tidak baik!"

Dazai berdehem, berharap Chuuya tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin menyakiti Atsushi. Untuk mengindari hal tersebut ia segera menyela pembicaraan antara kedua wanita itu. "Chuuya, Aku mohon maaf sekali, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Tapi aku akan mencarikan Taksi untukmu!"

Baik Atsushi maupun Chuuya lalu tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Dazai Osamu menembus hujan untuk mencegat taksi di pinggir jalan. Beberapa taksi yang lewat menolak untuk berhenti hingga akhirnya, ada sebuah taksi yang bersedia berhenti untuknya. Atsushi merasa sedih saat Dazai melakukan hal itu, Dazai rela seperti itu karena Chuuya? Dia sangat cemburu dan memutuskan menyembunyikan perasaanya mungkin lebih baik. Atsushi akan melupakan niatnya yang semula, ia tidak ingin memperjelas apa-apa. Sedangkan Chuuya, entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa Dazai sangat ingin agar dirinya segera menjauh. Ada urusan yang seperti apa dengan Nakajima Atsushi? Yang bisa di lakukanya, hanya menyimak semua yang terjadi dengan penuh tanda tanya, sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu mendekat setelah meminta Taksi menunggu.

"Taksimu sudah datang, kau cukup berjalan cepat kesana karena pintunya sudah ku buka. Jadi kau tidak akan basah kuyup sepertiku!"

"Terima kasih," ujar Chuuya sambil menepuk bahu Dazai. "Kalau kau membutuhkanku suatu saat nanti, katakan saja! Sekarang aku pulang dulu!" Chuuya memberikan senyumanya yang terakhir lalu mendekati Atsushi dan membelai wajahnya yang dingin. Setelah itu Chuuya berlari kecil menuju taksi yang menunggunya dan pergi setelah melambaikan tangan sebelumnya.

Kepergian Chuuya membuat Dazai lega, ia kembali memandang Atsushi dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di mengerti. "Kau mau makan kue? Tadi kau memintaku membelikan makanan untukmu."

"Tidak usah, aku ingin segera pulang!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Flu pasti membuat mulutmu terasa pahit. Sebentar aku belikan dulu, kita makan di rumah saja!"

Dazai langsung memasuki toko kembali begitu dia selesai mengatakan kata-kata itu sehingga Atsushi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang di ketahuinya, Dazai keluar dalam waktu beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa sebuah kotak di bungkus rapat dengan kantong plastik berwarna merah muda. Keduanya lalu berjalan santai menuju parkiran di bawah hujan, kemudian pulang kerumah dengan mobil setelah Dazai menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di apotik dan membeli beberapa jenis obat. Atsushi harus menjelaskan dengan susah payah tentang Naomi yang tidak ada di rumah karena rasa dingin membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata dengan baik. Untungnya Dazai mengerti dengan penjelasanya dan mempersilahkan Atsushi masuk ke _Flat_ nya untuk menunggu. Dia tidak akan tega membiarkan Atsushi menunggu di luar dengan pakaian basah dan udara dingin seperti sekarang.

Meskipun sudah berada di dalam _flat,_ udara dingin masih menusuk walau tidak separah di luar sana. Bunyi hujan juga tidak begitu terdengar, Mereka beruntung tidak tinggal di lantai teratas karena penghuni _flat_ yang paling atas pasti sedang terganggu dengan bunyi hujan yang menimpa atap rumahnya. Dazai memasuki kamarnya dan mengganti pakaianya yang basah, ia juga mencari-cari pakaian yang cocok untuk Atsushi, tapi ia menyerah. Di saat seperti ini Dazai sama sekali tidak bisa mencegah gairahnya untuk bangkit, tidak ada pakaian yang pantas untuk Atsushi karena benaknya berfikir begitu. Dazai tidak ingin Atsushi berpakaian, ia ingin gadis itu berbaring telanjang di atas tempat tidurnya, membayangkan Atsushi menggodanya dan kemudian…

Berhentilah Dazai! Kau tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa malam ini! Bentaknya keras meskipun hanya dalam hati. Dazai keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Atsushi masih berdiri di dekat pintu yang tertutup rapat. Dia tidak beranjak dari sana sejak masuk tadi.

"Kenapa kau masih disitu? Kenapa tidak duduk disini?" Dazai menunjuk sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Sekotak kue sudah siap menanti tapi pemiliknya malah terpaku kedinginan sejak tadi.

"Nanti sofamu bisa basah!"

"Ayolah! Kalau kau bersikap begitu maka dirimu tidak akan pernah beranjak dari sana sampai besok pagi!"

"Dazai, Kau punya ember plastik? Bisa bawakan kemari! Kalau boleh aku mau pinjam handukmu juga. Aku harus membuka pakaianku karena besok aku masih harus bekerja. Aku tidak boleh sakit dulu sekarang!"

Dazai menelan ludah dalam. Atsushi ingin membuka pakaianya di tempat itu? Fantasinya mulai melayang lagi. Hasrat yang tidak bisa muncul saat bersama Chuuya mendadak timbul tanpa di minta. Dazai tidak ingin berkomentar banyak, ia pergi ke dapur dan kembali membawa sebuah ember plastik berwarna biru langit lalu meletakkanya di hadapan Atsushi. Sebuah handuk juga sudah tersampir di bahunya. "Kau yakin akan membukanya disini?"

"Apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa begini terus sampai Naomi pulang."

Dazai masih memaksa dirinya untuk berhenti bertindak bodoh. Mungkin dirinya akan membiarkan Atsushi mengganti pakaianya dengan handuk dan dia akan mengunci diri di kamar. Dengan begitu, baik dirinya maupun Atsushi bisa lebih aman. Dazai mengambil handuk di bahunya dan memberikanya kepada Atsushi. Tapi gadis itu kewalahan harus meletakkanya dimana karena membuka pakaianya yang berlapis-lapis itu mungkin akan merepotkanya, lantai di sekitar tempatnya berdiri sudah basah di genangi air dan Atsushi tidak mungkin meletakkanya disana.

"Kau bisa membantuku?" Tanya Atsushi, gadis itu kemudian memberikan tas dan handuk di tanganya kepada Dazai. "Bisa letakkan tasku di atas sofa?"

"Baiklah!" Dazai mengambil Tas milik Atsushi dan meletakkanya di atas sofa. Handuk yang Atsushi berikan kembali di sampirkanya ke bahu dan iapun membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kau bisa membuka pakaianmu dalam keadaan seperti ini kan? Aku berjanji tidak akan melihat apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memutar kepalaku sama sekali. Kalau kau sudah selesai, kau bisa ambil handuknya di bahuku. Aku cuma mempermudahmu, sungguh bukan untuk bermaksud apa-apa!"

"Iya, aku tau!" Atsushi berusaha menekankan suaranya dengan sedikit bertenaga. Perlahan, Atsushi membuka jas yang Dazai berikan tadi, lalu mantelnya dan kemudian kemejanya. Atsushi tau kalau Dazai memperhatikanya dari cermin, menantinya membuka Camisole sutranya, kemudian bra dan yang lain sampai ia benar-benar polos. Tapi Atsushi tidak bisa bersikap setenang sebelumnya, ia mengangkat Camisolenya perlahan, lebih pelan daripada hembusan nafasnya, kadang-kadang ia berhenti dan ragu, haruskah ia melakukan hal ini? Atsushi menatap cermin sekali lagi, Dazai sudah memejamkan matanya. Membuatnya lebih tenang dan bisa melanjutkan kegiatanya.

Handuk yang tersampir di bahu Dazai di tarik pelan-pelan. Dazai bisa merasakanya meskipun ia masih memejamkan mata. Semakin sedikit handuk yang bergeser di badanya, semakin lemah pertahanan Dazai terhadap semua ini. Atsushi seperti apa sekarang? Dia pasti sangat menggairahkan tanpa pakaian membungkus tubuhnya. Dazai menahan nafas saat handuk benar-benar berpisah dari tubuhnya. Atsushi sudah membungkus tubuhnya sekarang dan Dazai lebih baik menghentikan pikiran-pikiran gilanya. Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Atsushi kan? Bagaimana jika Atsushi tidak siap? Dia bisa saja sedang sangat stress. Bukankah tadi Atsushi bilang dirinya tidak boleh sakit karena besok masih harus bekerja, itu berarti sangat banyak pekerjaan yang bisa membuatnya mengalami stress. Dazai tidak akan membiarkan dirinya melukai Atsushi seperti yang pernah di lakukanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Dazai bergumam parau, entah mengapa suaranya tiba-tiba tercekat.

"Iya!"

Mendengar jawaban singkat dan pelan itu, Dazai langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, ia berusaha menundukkan pandanganya agar tidak melihat Atsushi yang mungkin bisa membuat fikiran warasnya yang masih tersisa lenyap begitu saja. Ia membungkuk mengambil ember yang sudah penuh dengan pakaian gadis itu. Atsushi benar-benar sudah menanggalkan pakainya, semuanya. Melihat tumpukan pakaian basah yang sangat lengkap membuat Dazai merasa semakin lapar. Ia kembali membelakangi Atsushi sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau mau membawanya kemana?" suara Atsushi terdengar cemas.

Dazai membuka matanya. Tapi dia tidak akan menoleh. Tidak boleh menoleh. "Aku mau mencucinya di belakang!"

"Tidak perlu, kurasa biar aku saja yang melakukanya!"

"Aku tau kau lelah. Kau mandi saja pakai air hangat, biar aku melakukanya!"

"Tapi aku mana boleh membiarkan laki-laki menyentuh pakaian dalam."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir karena aku mengenakan mesin cuci!" Dazai segera memotong perkataan Atsushi. Pembicaraan ini hanya akan memperpanjang waktunya untuk berfikir mengenai semua hal yang ajaib. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menyentuh pakaian dalam wanita. Biasanya aku membukanya sendiri dari tubuh pemiliknya! Sekarang kau mandi saja, setelah itu kekamarku, cari pakaian yang sesuai. Jangan pakai T-shirt, pakailah kemeja yang tebal dan hangat karena pemanas ruangan sepertinya sedang rusak." Dazai kemudian berjalan kedapur tanpa menoleh. Dia melarang Atsushi menggunakan T-shirt untuk kebaikanya. T-shirt bisa membuat lekuk tubuhnya tergambar jelas apa lagi Atsushi tidak menggunakan pakaian dalam, udara yang dingin ini bisa saja membuat puting payudaranya mengeras dan itu bisa…

Astaga, Dazai! Hentikan!

[ Bersambung ]


	20. Chapter 20

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 20 ]

 _ **[Give Up, Please!]**_

Atsushi sudah duduk di atas sofa, kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan garis-garis vertikal berwarna merah hati membungkus tubuhnya, itu saja belum cukup karena Atsushi masih membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis yang di temukanya dalam lemari pakaian Dazai. Laki-laki itu sedang menyiapkan kue yang tadi dibelinya di dapur. Lalu wajah cerianya segera hadir kembali dengan nampan berisi cheesecake ukuran besar dan segelas air putih. Setelah meletakkanya di atas meja, Dazai duduk di sebelah gadis itu karena hanya itu satu-satunya tempat yang kering.

"Makanlah, setelah itu minum obat!" Katanya.

Cheesecake bukan kue favorit Atsushi tapi dia tau kalau Dazai sangat menyukainya. Dazai pernah mengatakan kalau dia sangat menyukai keju dan apapun yang mengandung keju adalah makanan favoritnya. Bunyi sendok beradu dengan piring keramik terdengar cukup nyaring. Atsushi menyendok kuenya dalam ukuran besar dan menyodorkanya kepada Dazai.

"Makanlah!"

"Kau saja yang makan, aku sudah makan bersama Chuuya tadi!"

"Satu suapan saja, ini kue kesukaanmu kan? Aku ingin kau mencicipinya sebelum aku!"

"Kenapa? Aku bersumpah tidak meletakkan apa-apa di dalamnya!"

Atsushi tertawa pelan. "Kau berniat melakukan hal yang seperti itu? Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya rasa terima kasih untuk semua ini!"

Dazai memandang Atsushi sesaat lalu beralih ke potongan cheesecake yang ada di dalam sendok. Tangan Atsushi gemetar, mungkin karena dia sedang sakit dan tidak sanggup menahan tanganya dalam posisi seperti itu lama-lama. Dengan perasaan tak menentu Dazai menerima suapan Atsushi dan mengunyah kuenya dengan baik. Ia harus menahan degupan jantungnya saat melihat gadis itu memakan kuenya lahap dengan menggunakan sendok yang sama. Atsushi tidak merasa jijik? Dazai tertawa dalam hati menyadari betapa konyol pertanyaanya. Kenapa harus jijik? Bukankah mereka berdua pernah _flirting_ di ruangan yang sama?

Dalam waktu singkat Atsushi sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Gadis itu kemudian menghabiskan waktunya dengan termangu menghitung waktu. Sudah hampir tengah malam, Naomi belum kembali. Ia mengambil ponsel Dazai yang ada di tasnya lalu berusaha menelpon Naomi. Tapi tidak bisa tersambung meskipun ia sudah melakukanya berkali-kali, cuaca yang buruk mungkin sudah mengganggu sinyal telpon.

"Kau tidur disini saja!" Dazai bergumam pelan. Tapi Atsushi mendengarnya dan menoleh kearahnya. "Naomi mungkin juga sedang terjebak hujan di suatu tempat."

Atsushi menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Dazai. "Kapan ponselku akan di kembalikan? Ini milikmu!"

"Kau simpan saja. Aku tidak mau menukarnya kembali!"

"Kalau begitu tukar nomornya saja!"

Dazai menggeleng keras. "Tidak mau! Aku sudah cukup tenang karena nomor baru yang tidak di ketahui banyak orang."

"Kau curang! Kau pasti sudah memberikan nomorku kepada teman-temanmu kan? Atau kau punya ponsel lain? Di ponselmu tidak ada seorangpun yangku kenal selain Akutagawa. Ponselku cuma akan bordering kalau itu adalah pesan darimu!"

"Di ponselmu juga tidak ada yang ku kenal selain Akutagawa!" Dazai membalas. "Bahkan nomor Naomi juga tidak ada, nomor keluargamu juga tidak ada. Semuanya klien. Jadi impas kan?"

Atsushi menghela nafas. Ia tidak pernah menyimpan nomor yang sudah di hafalnya. Lagi pula ia membeli ponsel hanya untuk menunjang pekerjaanya. "Sekarang aku mau tidur! Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu!"

Dazai mematung, jadi Atsushi akan tidur disini malam ini? Tadinya Dazai mengira Atsushi menolak idenya, makanya gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dazai merasa gembira tapi hasratnya juga semakin besar, Dazai tau dia akan kesulitan menahan gairahnya. "Biar aku yang tidur disini. Kau kekamar saja, tidur di sofa bisa membuat punggungmu sakit!"

"Tapi disini bisa membuatmu membeku!"

"Di dalam juga akan sama saja! Jadi pergilah ke kamar dan kunci pintu rapat-rapat!"

Atsushi menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tanganya. "Bagaimana bisa pemanas ruanganmu rusak? Kalau hal seperti ini terjadi bagaimana? Apakah tidak pernah terfikir olehmu?"

"Aku tidak butuh pemanas, selama ini bagiku tubuh wanita cukup panas dan di musim dingin aku selalu di temani wanita setiap malam!"

Atsushi mendengus sinis. Mulutnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dalam waktu yang lama, lalu gadis itu berdiri dan memandang Dazai tajam. "Kalau kau mau kita bisa berbagi kehangatan tubuh!"

Dazai terkesiap, Atsushi sedang menawarkan dirinya. "Apa?"

"Kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan tuan rumah mati beku di kandangnya sendiri. Dan aku juga cukup egois untuk tidak membiarkan diriku mengalami hal itu. Jadi, kenapa kita tidak tidur di ranjang yang sama. Aku mengatakan tidur disini secara harfiah, jadi kau jangan berfikir yang macam-macam!"

Dazai kecewa. "Kau duluan saja, Nanti kalau aku sudah sangat kedinginan aku akan masuk ke kamar!" Ia berkata seolah-olah sedang sangat tidak perduli dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dibungkus selimut yang tadinya membungkus Atsushi. Gadis itu sudah masuk kekamar dan berbaring disana, sedangkan Dazai berusaha memejamkan matanya dengan susah payah, Gairahnya semakin mendesak karena Atsushi mengatakan tentang berbagi kehangatan tubuh. Tapi ternyata maksud Atsushi dan Dazai tentang kehangatan tubuh sama sekali berbeda. Mungkin Dazai akan bertahan begini sampai besok pagi, dia berusaha menahan gairahnya yang terus mendorong kuat sampai ia merasakan sakit. Memejamkan mata dan pura-pura tidur adalah sebuah hal yang paling miris yang pernah Dazai rasakan seumur hidupnya, ini bahkan lebih menyedihkan bila di bandingkan dengan saat Chuuya mengatakan kalau dirinya akan segera menikah pada hari yang sama dengan hari dimana Dazai akan melamarnya. Dazai membuka matanya, baru berlalu dua menit lebih dan sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa bertahan. Rasa dingin yang menusuk-nusuk juga telah meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Terserah apa yang terjadi, Dazai tidak akan menahan diri lagi.

Atsushi meringkuk semakin dalam, bukan hanya karena udara dingin yang menyerang, tapi karena kedatangan Dazai yang sejujurnya sangat di harapkan. Hanya untuk berada di dekatnya dalam waktu lama, tidak lebih. Tapi mendengarkan bunyi pintu di kunci dan melihat Dazai membuka pakaianya Atsushi tau sesuatu yang lain mungkin akan terjadi, bukan hanya berdekatan lebih lama seperti yang di inginkanya. Berpura-pura tidak tau dengan apa yang sedang Dazai lakukan entah mengapa menjadi pilihannya, padahal Atsushi tau dirinya masih punya pilihan lain. Atsushi menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi, memejamkan mata dan membelakangi Dazai tetap tidak akan bisa menghentikan debaran jantungnya begitu saja.

"Venus, Kau tidak melupakan undanganmu kan? Boleh aku berbaring di dekatmu?" Suara Dazai terdengar sangat pelan. Dia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak merayu dan hal itu sepertinya akan segera membunuhnya.

Atsushi bergerak ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan memberi ruang kepada Dazai untuk berbaring disana. Dazai tersenyum tipis, ini sebuah pertanda baik.

"Bisakah kita berbagi selimut?"

Atsushi mengulurkan selimutnya dan menyisakan cukup banyak untuk dirinya sendiri. Selimut yang Dazai miliki tidak begitu besar, cukup untuk berdua tapi harus membuat mereka berdekatan. "Tapi jangan coba-coba menyentuhku!" Atsushi masih berusaha mempertahankan nada galak dalam setiap kata-katanya meskipun Dazai tidak membalas kata-katanya barusan. Atsushi hanya bisa merasakan kalau ranjang menampung gerakan lain yang tidak berasal dari tubuhnya dan selimut bergerak menggesek kulitnya. Dazai dan dirinya sudah berada dalam selimut yang sama.

"Aku masih merasa dingin, Bolehkah aku merapatkan tubuhku kepadamu?"

Kali ini Atsushi menoleh kebelakang memandang Dazai yang sudah begitu dekat denganya. Sesegera miungkin ia kembali membuang wajahnya dan merapatkan selimut menutupi leher. Bulu kuduknya meremang tapi Atsushi berusaha untuk menunjukkan kekesalanya. _Kalau kedinginan kenapa tadi membuka baju?_ Desisnya pelan.

"Karena aku selalu tidur seperti ini. Apa kau tidak pernah tidur tanpa pakaian, percayalah kau harus mencobanya agar bisa merasa lebih rileks! Aku rasa itu yang menyebabkan dirimu selalu kelihatan kaku karena hidupmu selalu berisi hal-hal yang sama dan kau tidak pernah berusaha keluar dari rutinitas anehmu itu!"

"Aku tidak butuh komentar tentang hidupku, dari orang sepertimu!" Atsushi tidak menyangka kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulutnya. Sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak berbicara dengan nada sesinis itu pada Dazai. Tapi kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Dazai menghentikan usahanya untuk sementara sampai akhirnya kaki-kaki mereka saling bersentuhan. Atsushi berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dan Dazai mengikutinya. Atsushi harus menelan ludahnya untuk kesekian kali saat tubuhnya di rangkul erat memberikan kehangatan yang menenangkan. Ia terlena beberapa saat dan tersadar saat Dazai membuka kancing kemeja yang di kenakanya. Atsushi tau dia tidak bisa melawan, sebelah tangan Dazai yang lain sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya secara mutlak. "Hentikan Dazai, Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang seperti ini tanpa izin. Dan kau belum mendapat izin dariku!"

Dazai menempelkan dagunya ke bahu Atsushi yang sudah terbuka sebagian. Gerakan tangannya berhenti, masih ada beberapa butir kancing lagi yang harus di urus. "Kau yang mengundangku, sayang!"

"Aku tidak mengundangmu untuk membuka pakaianku!"

"Pakaianmu? Kau sudah membukanya sendiri tadi, sekarang aku sedang membuka pakaianku sendiri!" Dazai meniup leher Atsushi dan gadis itu menggeliat. Bagian terpenting dari permainan ini sudah mengeras menusuk pinggul Atsushi, gadis itu bergerak berusaha menjauhkan pinggulnya dari godaan. Tapi hal itu tidak akan membuatnya berhenti bergerak karena Atsushi kelihatannya tidak memberikan perlawanan yang signifikan selain menggeliat setiap kali Dazai menyentuh tubuhnya. Sesekali terdengar desahan pelan yang menandakan kalau dia sudah mulai menikmati permainan liar ini. Dazai menggerakkan tanganya semakin kebawah, ia melupakan beberapa kancing yang masih harus di urus, dia melupakan simpatinya kepada Atsushi selama dua minggu terakhir, melupakan kalau Atsushi sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat dan masih butuh istirahat ekstra. Bagian paling sensitif yang seharusnya menjadi puncak permainan ini sudah sangat basah, Atsushi sudah merasakan gairah meluap-luap di atas kepalanya.

Sepuluh menit menjelang tengah malam, semua kenikmatan seakan-akan terganggu, suara Naomi mengetuk-ngetuk pintu sudah berhasil membuat Atsushi sadar dan memberontak. "Sudah Cukup!" Gadis itu melemparkan selimutnya dan bergerak turun dari tempat tidur. Tapi Dazai berhasil menyelipkan kedua tangan di pinggangnyanya dan mengembalikan Atsushi ke atas ranjang dengan posisi yang tersudut. Dazai memegangi kedua tanganya kuat, dadanya menghimpit Payudara Atsushi menahan gadis itu untuk tetap berada disana. Gadis itu mengeluh dan meminta Dazai menjauh, Dazai tidak akan bisa melakukanya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukanya. Kau pasti tau kalau aku sangat kesakitan menahan semua ini, Apakah kau ingin terus menyiksaku? Sampai kapan begini? Sejak bertemu denganmu di perjodohan waktu itu, aku tidak pernah berhasil untuk tidur dengan wanita lain karena kau selalu mengganggu, sekarang sudah hampir dua bulan, Bisa kau banyangkan betapa laparnya aku sekarang?"

"Tapi Naomi sudah pulang!"

"Lupakan Naomi sebentar! Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun mengganggu kali ini!" Dazai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, dia sedang menginginkan Atsushi dengan seluruh jiwa raga tanpa disadarinya. Wanita itu bernafas dalam tempo yang semakin menggebu-gebu.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil!"

"Jelas tidak akan berhasil sampai aku terlelap di atas tubuhmu!"

"Dazai, tolonglah! Jangan memperlakukanku dengan cara ini. Aku tidak pernah melakukanya!"

"Aku tau!" Suara Dazai terdengar sedikit lebih intens. Begitu sadar kalau dirinya sudah lepas kendali, ia berusaha memelankan suaranya kembali. "Aku tau, aku bisa merasakanya saat aku menyentuhmu di kamar mandi sewaktu di Tokyo. Aku bersumpah, Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya kepada seorang wanita yang tidak berpengalaman. Aku berusaha melupakan hasratku semenjak itu, tapi malam ini aku tidak bisa! Kau sudah menyebabkanku melakukan hal yang paling tidak aku sukai selama dua minggu terakhir."

Atsushi memandang wajah Dazai dalam. Hal apa?

"Masturbasi!" Dazai menjawab seolah-olah fikiranya dan fikiran Atsushi menyatu. Tapi itu khayalan belaka. Dazai tidak tau apa yang sedang Atsushi lakukan sekarang. "Aku tidak sanggup lagi!"

"Kau sangat menginginkan aku? Karena apa? Karena tubuhku?"

Dazai tidak menjawab karena Atsushi sudah membuat jawaban menjadi pertanyaan. Ia kembali berusaha mencumbu bibir Atsushi dengan liar, lidahnya bergerak dengan sangat erotis dan Dazai sadar Atsushi juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Semuanya semakin intens saat Atsushi merasakan belaian, remasan, cubitan yang di lakukan Dazai pada payudaranya. Saat Dazai menekan bagian terdalam di pangkal pahanya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang pernah Dazai lakukan di Tokyo, sebuah lenguhan parau menggema di kedalaman ciumanya. Atsushi mendorong tubuh Dazai menjauh dan kali ini Dazai kelihatan benar-benar kecewa.

"Baiklah!"

Dazai mengerjapkan matanya. Atsushi mengatakan sesuatu "Apa?"

"Baiklah, lakukan sekarang juga sebelum aku berubah fikiran!"

Dazai nyaris bersorak senang dan Atsushi hanya tersenyum. Kali ini Dazai melakukan semuanya tanpa ragu sehingga Atsushi merasa luluh dan hancur. Sejenak Tubuh Atsushi berubah jadi kaku, saat penetrasi pertama. Dazai menghentikan gerakannya saat melihat airmata mengalir lepas di wajah Atsushi, gadis itu meringis dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Dazai merasa ketakutan saat berada diatas ranjang. Tapi Atsushi segera menghapus airmatanya sendiri, kedua kakinya membantu Dazai menekan pinggulnya untuk melarung ketakutan. Semuanya kembali membaik saat Atsushi menyebut namanya dengan mesra dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah bisa menikmatinya. Segala ketakutannya sirna dan mereka terus berpacu dalam gerakan-gerakan yang erotis. Nakajima Atsushi cukup banyak menuntut di pengalaman pertamanya, semua yang seharusnya di lakukan oleh orang yang sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Tapi sedikitpun Dazai tidak menolak untuk melakukan semuanya. Dia juga sangat menyukai hal itu, terlalu.

Tiga kali klimaks bukan sesuatu yang aneh bagi Dazai. Tapi Atsushi mengakui kalau semuanya terlalu luar biasa untuknya. Apapun yang terjadi, dirinya merasa sangat lelah, kesehatan yang tidak baik juga sudah membuatnya mati rasa.

"Makan ini!" Dazai memberikan sesuatu yang tadi di ambilnya dari laci di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Sebuah kapsul berwarna gelap dan dia sudah memakanya sebelum menawarkan benda itu kepada Atsushi.

"Apa?"

"Perangsang, atau sejenis itulah!"

Ekspresi Atsushi kelihatan sangat terkejut apa yang Dazai fikirkan?. "Untuk apa? Kau tidak merasa puas kepadaku?"

"Tidak, Kau sangat luar biasa!" Dazai tidak bohong. Untuk seseorang yang baru memulai semuanya, Atsushi sangat liar dan dia menyukainya. Dazai bukan tidak puas dengan Atsushi, dia tidak puas dengan dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya ingin kau sedikit lebih kuat karena aku ingin melakukanya lebih lama, sekarang kau sedang sakit dan aku takut."

Atsushi membuat Dazai berhenti berkata-kata hanya dengan mengambil kapsul itu dan memakanya. Kapsul itu bukan hanya mengembalikan tenaganya, tapi juga memulihkan gairahnya seperti saat pertama mereka melakukanya. Atsushi bahkan sudah bisa merasakan sentuhan Dazai pada tubuhnya, dan beberapa kali erangan kelihatanya masih belum cukup. Keduanya sudah berganti posisi dan Atsushi sekarang yang mengambil kendali gerakan demi gerakan mengingatkanya pada kuda putih di pantai Yokohama. Ia merasa semakin gila dan Dazai membuatnya ketagihan, Atsushi masih berusaha terus bergerak meskipun tubuhnya mengejang dalam lenguhan panjang lalu berakhir di atas tubuh Dazai dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak bertenaga. Malam yang dingin sudah berhasil mereka ubah menjadi sangat panas. Dua nafas menyatu dari tarikan yang terburu-buru sampai kepada helaan yang semakin mereda. Atsushi memandangi Jam dinding, ternyata sudah hampir pagi. Empat atau lima Jam lagi London akan kembali kasak kusuk, Hujan juga sudah lama mereda tanpa disadari.

"Kau sudah puas?" Tanya Atsushi. Pipinya masih menyentuh dada Dazai yang hangat. Sejak pertama, tubuh mereka tidak pernah berpisah, dan hingga saat ini bagian-bagian dari tubuhnya masih menyatu. Dazai masih ada dalam dirinya, merasakan detakan di sana selama berjam-jam. "Kau bilang tadi, dirimu sedang sangat lapar, sekarang bagaimana?"

"Entahlah!" Jawab Dazai, "aku masih ingin bersamamu, masih tidak ingin berpisah. Bisakah kita begini terus sampai pagi?"

"Dingin sudah mulai terasa lagi. Aku rasa lebih baik kita pakai selimut."

"Tidak usah! Kenapa kita tidak mengkonsumsi kapsul itu sekali lagi!"

Atsushi mengangkat wajahnya dan menempelkan dagunya di dada laki-laki itu. Kapsul itu? Obat perangsang lagi. Tidak, dia tidak akan melakukanya lagi. "Aku harus pergi!" kedua lengan Atsushi mencoba menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Sebaiknya dia pergi menjauh, Malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam yang membahagiakan karena Dazai menginginkanya, karena mereka sudah terlibat dalam percintaan yang panjang. Tapi ucapan Dazai tentang Kapsul itu telah berhasil membuat semangatnya runtuh. Walau bagaimanapun Atsushi merasa bodoh karena hati Dazai tidak menginginkanya, tubuh Laki- laki itu yang menginginkanya. Sebuah kekecewaan yang besar membuatnya merasa kalau menjauh adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik, dia akan pergi.

Dazai menolak, Ia memeluk tubuh Atsushi erat-erat karena ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat memberikan kepuasan yang paling maksimal untuknya. Dazai klimaks tanpa melakukan apapun? Sepertinya Atsushi tidak menyadarinya dan baru terbelalak saat sperma memenuhi dirinya untuk yang kesekian kali. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dan mematung sesaat. Pelukan Dazai yang melemah membuatnya bisa melepaskan diri dan memakai kemeja Dazai yang tadi dikenakanya setelah mengambilnya di atas lantai, Dazai melempar benda itu terlalu jauh.

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak mau mencobanya lagi? Kapsul itu aman untuk di konsumsi lebih dari satu kali!"

Atsushi tidak menjawab, ia membuka pintu kamar dengan kunci yang masih tergantung disana lalu keluar dan pergi. Dazai termenung, gadis itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ataupun terima kasih? Tidak! Nakajima Atsushi bahkan tidak menoleh kepadanya dan pergi begitu saja. Dazai memegangi kepalanya. Wanita itu sudah membuatnya hampir gila.

[ Bersambung ]


	21. Chapter 21

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 21 ]

 _ **[It's Over, Finitto!]**_

Atsushi memandangi cermin, wajahnya benar-benar kelihatan sangat buruk. Sebuah lingkaran hitam menemani bola mata yang agak memerah semakin memperburuk penampilanya. Dia tidak mungkin menggunakan lensa kontak seperti biasa dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, Karena itu kaca mata akhirnya menjadi pilihan yang cukup bisa menyembunyikan keganjilan di wajahnya. Sekarang sudah hampir siang dan Atsushi harus kembali bekerja. Meskipun perasaanya sedang tidak baik, Atsushi tidak akan memaafkan dirinya bila salah satu klienya kecewa.

"Kau serius mau bekerja?" Naomi bertanya sambil menatap _pancake_ buatanya yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Dengan susah payah Naomi membuatkan makanan itu untuk Atsushi karena dia tau Atsushi sedang tidak sehat. Sandainya Atsushi berniat untuk libur hari ini, Naomi tidak akan merasa sekhawatir sekarang. "Sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya sedang tidak berselera!"

Naomi menghela nafas berat. Semalam Atsushi pulang dalam keadaan yang tidak biasa. Gadis itu bertelanjang kaki dan hanya menggunakan sebuah kemeja yang entah milik siapa sambil menenteng tas Gucci kesayangannya. Saat Naomi bertanya Atsushi dari mana, gadis itu tidak menjawab dan masuk kekamarnya. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu, Semalam Naomi sudah berusaha mengetuk pintu _flat_ Dazai dan tidak ada yang menjawab, jika Dazai semalam tidak berada di rumah, lalu Atsushi kemana? Bunyi ketukan pintu mengagetkan Naomi, ia terbangun dari lamunanya dan memandang Atsushi sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu. Dazai Oasamu berdiri disana dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Venusku ada?"

"Ada, tentu saja! Dia sedang..." Naomi menggantung ucapanya, ia bingung memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kegiatan Atsushi sekarang, sarapan atau makan siang? Hei, Atsushi bahkan tidak memakan apa-apa, gadis itu hanya berusaha membuat Panekuk tidak berbentuk dengan garpu. "Dia sedang di ruang makan!"

"Kalau begitu boleh aku masuk?"

"Silahkan!"

Dazai masuk kedalam _flat_ dan segera menuju keruang makan. Atsushi ada disana dengan pandangan kosongnya sambil mengaduk-aduk panekuk yang sudah sangat kacau balau. Ia merindukan Atsushi, melihat wajah gadis itu pagi ini membuat hati Dazai senang sekaligus khawatir. Atsushi kelihatan sangat tidak sehat. "Kelihatanya enak!"

Atsushi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Dazai dengan mata yang membesar. Dia sedang terkejut karena tidak menyangka laki-laki yang bergumul denganya hampir semalaman sekarang sedang duduk di depanya dan berada di ruang makanya. "Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku membawa pakaianmu!" Dazai mengangkat Kantong kertas yang sejak tadi di bawanya dan harus tekejut saat Naomi menariknya.

"Jadi semalaman kalian bersama? Dimana? Aku menggedor pintu rumahmu, Dazai-kun! Aku fikir tidak ada orang. tunggu dulu, jangan bilang..." Naomi memandang wajah Atsushi dan Dazai bergantian, laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk membuatnya bersorak kegirangan. "Pantas aku mendengar sesuatu semalam. Ku kira dari tetangga , ternyata kalian."

"Naomi, bisa tolong buatkan aku kopi?"

Ekspresi bahagia Naomi memudar seketika menyadari Atsushi yang terlihat sangat terganggu. Ada masalah apa? Naomi baru teringat sekarang, semalaman setelah pulang Atsushi sama sekali tidak berhenti menangis. Meskipun dia berusaha untuk tidak bersuara tapi isakannya tetap bisa di dengar oleh Naomi yang berusaha keras untuk tidak menanyakannya. Atsushi bukanlah orang yang suka di ganggu saat ia menangis, karena itu Naomi bersusah payah untuk tidak perduli. "Baiklah, Dazai-kun kau juga mau?"

"Boleh!"

Naomi kemudian berjalan kedapur meninggalkan Dazai dan Atsushi di ruang makan. Ada perasaan yang aneh menelusup di hati Dazai tapi dirinya berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikanya. Ia memandangi Atsushi yang kelihatanya tidak suka dengan kehadirannya. "Kau kelihatan sangat pucat!" Dazai berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih atas hadia manis yang kau berikan tadi malam. Aku sangat menghargainya!"

"Itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Aku melakukanya karena kau selalu mengatakan betapa menderitanya dirimu karena itu! Jadi..."

"Iya, Aku juga tidak berharap untuk mengulanginya."

"Dazai!" Atsushi bertindak seolah-olah apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka tidak pernah ada. Atsushi diam beberapa saat untuk mengendalikan dirinya lalu mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara mantap meskipun keragu-raguanya sama sekali tidak bisa di tutupi. "Bagimu aku ini apa?"

Kening Dazai berkerut. Apa? Baginya Atsushi itu apa? Atsushi adalah satu-satunya wanita yang dekat denganya sekarang. Karena itu di dalam otaknya hanya ada Atsushi dan Atsushi. Tapi bila di tanya seperti itu Atsushi seolah-olah sedang menanyakan tentang perasaan Dazai kepadanya.

"Kau tidak usah menjawab apa-apa lagi karena aku sudah tau jawabanya!" Atsushi kembali bersuara.

"Venus, Kau ingin mengatakan apa sebenarnya? Kau tidak sedang bertanya bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu kan?"

"Jawab yang jujur. Kau bertunangan denganku hanya untuk bermain-main kan?"

"Pada awalnya memang begitu, tapi belakangan aku benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai seorang teman yang..." Sebuah bunyi keras membuat lidah Dazai membeku. Nakajima Atsushi melayangkan sebuah tamparan lagi kepadanya setelah sekian lama ia tidak melakukan itu. Dazai tak tau harus berbuat apa-apa. Apa dirinya sedang melakukan kesalahan? Apakah karena tadi malam makanya Atsushi jadi marah padanya? Tapi tidak ada gurat kemarahan dalam wajah Atsushi, dia kelihatan lebih tenang. Memukul Dazai mungkin obat terbaik baginya. Dazai semakin bingung saat Atsushi melepaskan cincin di jarinya dan meletakkanya di atas meja.

"Aku memutuskan pertunangan kita lebih dulu. Maaf aku menamparmu. Kau sangat brengsek dan aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang sepertimu!"

Dazai terpaku. Atsushi mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu dengan sangat datar. Dia tidak marah? Tapi Dazai merasa sangat marah meskipun dirinya juga tidak tau penyebabnya. Mungkin karena tamparan itu, bukan karena Atsushi memutuskan pertunangan mereka kan? Tidak mungkin. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi?" Suara Dazai terdengar lebih tinggi.

"Karena aku tidak mau menjadi teman!"

"Tapi saat ini aku merasa..."

"Berhentilah. Aku menyerah! Kau tidak menerimanya? Kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta padaku kan?"

Apa? Benarkah Atsushi mengatakan hal itu? Dazai tau kalau dirinya sangat menginginkan Atsushi. Tapi dirinya masih menolak untuk menamainya dengan cinta. Dazai tidak yakin kalau yang di rasakanya adalah cinta karena hal seperti ini sudah beberapa kali di rasakanya dan berakhir dengan kebosanan. Seharusnya cinta tidak pernah membuat kita merasa bosan kan? "Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu!"

Atsushi menyunggingkan senyum kecewanya dan pergi keluar _flat_ tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Cincin bermata ruby itu di tatapnya lekat-lekat, sekarang benda itu benar-benar sudah kehilangan harga. Cincin itu bukan cincin termahal yang pernah di berikanya kepada seorang perempuan, tapi selalu terlihat sangat bernilai saat berada di jari Atsushi. Sekarang nilai itu sudah menguap begitu saja.

 _"_ Dazai-kun aku sangat kecewa padamu!" desis Naomi yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

Dazai menghela nafas berat. "Dia yang meninggalkanku!"

"Kau yang membuatnya meninggalkanmu! Tadi malam sejak dia memasuki pintu _flat_ ini, dia terus menangis sampai pagi. Aku tau pasti terjadi sesuatu, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau menggodanya. Kau bahkan sudah menyentuh sebagian besar tubuhnya sebelum kalian berada di ranjang. Sekarang aku tanya, kenapa semalam kalian bisa melakukanya? Kau memaksanya?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Dazai terdengar kesal. "Aku tidak pernah memaksa wanita untuk melakukan itu. Dia yang memberi izin, kalau dia menolak saat itu, aku pastikan hal semalam tidak akan terjadi!" Dazai berkata jujur, semalam saat Atsushi mendorong tubuhnya, menjauhkan bibirnya dari ciuman Dazai, Dazai merasa sangat kecewa dan menyerah. Tapi saat itu juga Atsushi memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu dan membuat rasa pesimisnya lenyap.

Naomi berdesis. "Sekarang berdiri dan keluar dari rumahku!"

"Apa?" Dazai terkejut. Naomi sedang mengusirnya?

"Keluar! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Kenapa? Salahku apa?"

Naomi tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Kedua tangan gadis itu berusaha menarik lenganya agar Dazai segera berdiri dari kursi meja makan. Sebenarnya Naomi tidak cukup kuat untuk melakukan hal itu kepadanya, tapi Dazai sedang tidak ingin melawan. Tubuhnya mengikuti kehendak Naomi kemanapun ia ingin membawa Dazai pergi dan saat Naomi membawanya untuk semakin mendekati pintu, Dazai mencoba bertahan di posisinya yang sekarang, berdiri dan mematung.

"Sekarang pergi dari rumahku!" Naomi mengerang, ia masih berusaha membuat Dazai bergerak. Begitu dirinya menyadari bahwa usahanya untuk menyeret Dazai keluar gagal, Naomi masih belum menyerah untuk mendorong tubuh Dazai meskipun laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Sudahlah. Percuma kau melakukan ini! Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Kenapa hari ini para wanita bersikap aneh?"

Naomi menghentikan usahanya lalu memandang Dazai kesal sambil bertolak pinggang. "Kau membuatku merasa bersalah. Seandainya aku tidak pergi kemarin siang, aku tidak akan membiarkannya bersamamu dan melakukan hal itu!"

"Apanya yang aneh? Kau juga sering melakukanya dengan pacarmu? Jangan katakan tidak karena aku tidak akan pernah percaya!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Naomi melotot. "Aku hanya melakukanya dengan orang yang aku cintai dan juga mencintaiku. Apakah kau mencintai Atsushi? Kau tau tidak kalau seks sama dengan perasaan bagi perempuan."

"Apakah Venus mencintaiku?" Dazai memandang Naomi dengan tatapan serius. Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi, Atsushi yang memutuskan pertunangan mereka barusan. Lalu mengapa gadis itu menangis setelah pulang dari _flat_ nya padahal semalam ia terlihat sagat bahagia. Dazai teringat pada pesan yang Atsushi kirimkan kepadanya semalam, ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Apakah tentang itu? Dazai tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya, tubuh itu bergerak tanpa di perintah untuk kembali masuk kedalam untuk mengambil cincin yang tertinggal di atas meja makan. Secepat kilat Dazai menuruni anak tangga sambil berlari, berharap kalau dirinya masih bisa mengejar Atsushi. Gadis itu dimana? Dazai sudah berada di pinggir jalan dan berharap bisa melihat Atsushi. Tapi tidak ada yang terlihat olehnya, Nakajima Atsushi sudah pergi.

 _Kekantor kan? Aku akan kesana!_ Pikir Dazai. Ia harus mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tertinggal di _flat_ nya. Berlari dengan kecepatan penuh adalah pilihannya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Atsushi duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedalaman telapak tangannya sendiri. Gadis itu sedang apa? Sedang menunggu taksi? Taksi sudah lewat dalam jumlah yang banyak dan dia sedang berkonsentrasi di bangku taman apartement sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya. Atsushi mengangkat wajahnya, ia menguap beberapa kali lalu menggeliat. Dazai menertawai dirinya sendiri, semula dia fikir Atsushi sedang menangis karenanya dan ternyata, gadis itu sedang tertidur?

"Kau sedang apa disini? Aku kira kau sudah pergi kerja!" Dazai bertanya setelah dirinya berhasil duduk di sebelah Atsushi, gadis itu menatapnya. "Apakah kau mencintaiku? Semalam kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apa tentang itu?"

Atsushi mengerutkan keningnya lalu menoleh kearah beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas. "Kalau iya, Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

 _Apa?_ Dazai terperangah, ia bahkan merasa kalau waktu sedang membeku mendengar pertanyaan itu, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Mempertahankan pertunanganya? Dia memang belum siap untuk jauh dari Atsushi semendadak ini, bagaimana mungkin wanita itu memutuskan pertunangan mereka sedangkan semalam mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan cara yang sangat luar biasa. Tapi sekali lagi, untuk mencintai seseorang bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Dazai. "Entahlah, Kalau memang begitu aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku bukan orang yang suka dengan komitmen."

Atsushi tertawa, dan sekali lagi Dazai terperangah karenanya. Gadis itu sedang menertawakanya?

"Jawabanmu sesuai dengan dugaanku!" Katanya.

"Kau tertawa? Naomi bilang semalaman kau menangis dan aku kira karena itu. Bukankah kau juga bilang ingin berbicara denganku! Kalau bukan tentang itu, lalu tentang apa?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh, tuan Dazai? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kan kau menanyakan kepada seorang gadis apakah dia sedang jatuh cinta kepadamu?" Atsushi lagi-lagi tertawa seolah-olah sedang menganggap remeh Dazai. "Tadi malam Akutagawa bertanya apakah hubungan kita serius? Aku tidak yakin, kau hanya bermain-main denganku dan aku juga begitu. Dia juga bertanya tentang Jepang, Bagaimana Ibumu dan Ayahmu, Bagaimana dengan saudara yang lain? Aku merasa sudah membohongi banyak orang. Karena itu tadi malam, seharusnya aku sudah mengembalikan cincin pertunangan itu kepadamu!"

"Cuma itu?"

Atsushi mengangguk. "Aku menangis karena sepertinya Ibuku akan marah besar dan memaksaku menjalani _perjodohan_ dengan pria tua setelah ini asalkan aku segera menikah. Aku masih sangat muda dan aku belum ingin menikah. Karena itu aku selalu berusaha untuk membuat orang-orang membatalkan perjodohanya denganku. Tapi denganmu aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak berusaha agar kau menjauhiku sekeras usahaku untuk menjauhkan orang lain!"

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin karena aku tau, menikah denganmu adalah suatu hal yang mustahil! Aku sedang memanfaatkanmu secara tidak sadar untuk membuat diriku aman dari _perjodohan."_ Atsushi mendesah. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, Sebuah ponsel milik Dazai. Atsushi tidak memberikan ponsel itu kepada Dazai secara langsung, ia lebih memilih untuk meletakkan benda itu di antara mereka. "Ini milikmu. Kalau ponselku memang sangat menarik, kau boleh mengambilnya." Atsushi kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Dazai seorang diri.

Dazai terpaku sesaat sambil memandangi ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja. Hanya itu? Lalu apa? Mereka berpisah? Sama sekali tidak terkesan seperti itu meskipun Atsushi sudah memutuskan pertunangan mereka lebih dulu. Dazai meraih ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Atsushi yang menyusuri jalanan tanpa berusaha menyetop taksi sama sekali. Gadis itu berjalan pelan langkah demi langkah, dan Dazai berhasil mengimbanginya setelah berusaha dengan cukup susah payah. Atsushi memandang ke arahnya sekilas, hanya sekilas lalu tersenyum seolah-olah Dazai sedang melakukan tindakan yang lucu.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Atsushi di sela senyumnya. "Masih ada yang mau di bicarakan?"

"Aku menolak pemutusan sepihak ini!"

Atsushi berhenti melangkah. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Dazai dan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang penuh tanya. Menolak? Dazai menolak? Karena apa? Karena dirinya masih menginginkan Atsushi? Tidak, Atsushi sebaiknya tidak terlalu berharap. "Tapi aku menginginkanya!"

"Kau tidak ingin terlibat _Perjodohan_ lagi kan? Aku juga mustahil untuk berkomitmen. Tidakkah kau berfikir kalau kita sekarang sangat cocok? Tetaplah bertahan menjadi tunanganku dan kita tidak perlu repot dengan komitmen apapun. Kau bisa tetap bekerja dengan tenang dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan sebaiknya kau kenakan kembali cincin ini!" Dazai meraih tangan Atsushi dan kembali menyelipkan cincin bermata ruby itu ketanganya. Selain itu Dazai juga meletakkan ponsel miliknya ke genggaman Atsushi. "Aku tidak bisa di tolak. Tetaplah jadi tunanganku dan bawa ponsel ini! Aku tidak ingin ada perubahan apa-apa. Tetaplah bersikap seperti biasanya."

"Kau jangan pernah berharap, Dazai! Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti biasa karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku lagi." Atsushi melambaikan tanganya dan sebuah taksi berhenti di dekat mereka, gadis itu membuka pintu taksi, dan masuk dengan anggunnya. Dalam hitungan detik Atsushi sudah menghilang dan Dazai masih termenung.

Apa yang terjadi? Atsushi menerima tawarannya? Tapi Atsushi membiarkan Dazai memakaikan cincin itu di jarinya sekali lagi. Ya, Atsushi menerimanya. Dazai bersorak, Entah mengapa hal ini menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya saat ini. Apa arti Atsushi untuknya? Apapun itu Dazai cukup puas karena Atsushi tidak benar-benar bermaksud menjauh darinya.

[ Bersambung ]


	22. Chapter 22

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 22 ]

 _ **[Every Changing Is Disturbing!]**_

Sehari, dua hari, seminggu, dua minggu, sebulan, dan sampai sekarang Atsushi bersikap sangat biasa. Ia berusaha untuk tidak begitu sering berinteraksi dengan Dazai kecuali hal itu benar-benar di butuhkan. Sebisa mungkin Atsushi juga menolak setiap kali Dazai ingin mengantarnya ke kantor atau menjemputnya pulang. Tapi Atsushi sama sekali tidak bisa menolak jika Dazai berkunjung ke _flatnya_ kecuali saat Naomi tidak berada di rumah. Entah karena hal itu atau bukan, Atsushi merasa selera makanya berkurang dan seringkali tidak bersemangat. Melihat Dazai belakangan ini membuatnya terus terbayang-banyang saat-saat mereka bermesraan, semua adegan itu bermain dengan begitu jelas di kepalanya. Dengan kata lain Atsushi merasakan sebuah gairah yang luar biasa dan dirinya harus mederita karenanya.

"Mana mungkin bisa seperti itu tanpa sebab!" Ujar Naomi saat Atsushi bercerita kepadanya mengenai keluhan yang sangat mengganggu. Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan keduanya sedang tidak bekerja. Mereka baru saja selesai membersihkan _flat_ dan Naomi harus mengeluh karena Atsushi juga selalu mengeluh kelelahan sehingga menyebabkan pekerjaan mereka jadi lambat. "Tapi bukan hal yang aneh kalau kau merindukannya. Pengalaman pertamamu sangat luar biasa kan? Karena itu berhentilah untuk berpura-pura tidak perduli padanya. Dazai-kun selalu mengeluh karena dirimu selalu menganggap keberadaanya tidak begitu penting belakangan ini."

"Aku harus begitu untuk menjaga diri." Atsushi memijat-mijat lenganya yang terasa sangat lelah. "Aku ini kenapa? Badanku terlalu mudah untuk merasa lelah. Naomi, Kau dokter, kan? Seharusnya kau bisa membantuku! Semua obat-obatan dirumah ini sama sekali tidak memberikan efek apa-apa!"

"U-huh? Kau fikir aku ini dokter umum? Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan keluhanmu itu kecuali kalau kau sedang hamil!" Naomi tertawa, tapi kemudian tawanya sirna karena dirinya sedang terkenang sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu! Atsushi kau tidak sedang hamil kan?"

"Apa? Mana mungkin? Aku sama sekali tidak muntah-muntah kan?"

"Tapi semua ciri-cirinya ada. Kau sangat gampang lelah, tidak suka bau daging padahal daging adalah makanan yang sangat kau sukai. Tidak semua wanita hamil mengalami _morning sick_ yang mengharuskan mereka untuk muntah-muntah."

"Mana mungkin itu terjadi, Aku masih menstruasi beberapa hari setelah malam itu!" Atsushi menggumam dengan suara lemah. Tapi setelah itu dia tidak mengalami haid lagi sampai sekarang, bulan kedua sudah hampir berakhir. "Mana mungkin!"

"Mana mungkin apanya? Haidmu saat itu cuma berlangsung tiga hari dan sangat sedikit. Aku kira saat itu kau cuma sedang stress, tapi dua minggu setelah itu kau mengaku kalau payudaramu sakit. bagaimana?" Naomi kelihatan bingung bahkan ia lebih bingung di bandingkan Atsushi yang mengalaminya. Secepat mugkin Naomi berusaha masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar dengan beberapa peralatan yang asing. "Sekarang kita lakukan tes, sudah dua bulan seharusnya tidak ada keraguan terhadap hasilnya."

"Dengan semua alat aneh ini?" Atsushi mendesah. " _Te_ _st pack_ saja! Biar ku lakukan sendiri!"

Dengan berat hati Naomi meraih _test pack_ yang juga berada dalam tas kerjanya dan memberikannya kepada Atsushi. Naomi khawatir, tentu saja. Gadis itu bukan orang asli Eropa meskipun Atsushi memilik darahnya. Nakajima Atsushi dididik dengan cara timur, hal seperti ini bisa membuat Ibunya jantungan. Naomi khawatir karena Atsushi harus mendapat cobaan seberat ini sebagai akibat dari pengalaman seks pertamanya dengan laki-laki paling brengsek sedunia. Astaga, bagaimana Atsushi bisa menjalani semuanya sendiri kalau dia benar-benar sedang hamil? Tunggu dulu, semoga hasilnya negatif. _Negatif, negatif, negatif, negatif..._

Atsushi membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Apa hasilnya? Pasti negatif, meskipun belum pasti Naomi merasa lega. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Atsushi angkat bahu. "Sepertinya positif!"

"Astaga. Sekarang kau harus bagaimana? Kau harus mengatakan kepada Dazai-kun dan memaksanya bertanggung jawab secepatnya. Usia kandunganmu sudah dua bulan, sebulan berikutnya perutmu sudah membesar.!"

Atsushi termenung. Bagaimana perasaanya sekarang? Tidak sedih, tidaka juga senang. Semuanya terasa kosong dan hampa. Sekarang apa yang harus di lakukanya? Benarkah dirinya harus mengatakan semuanya kepada Dazai Osamu? Kalau harus mengikuti kata hati, dia sesungguhnya sangat ingin segera menemui lak-laki itu dan memohon pertanggung jawabanya. Tapi Dazai Osamu bukan orang yang suka dengan komitmen, dan kehadiran seorang anak akan mengancam prinsipnya, Atsushi harus menyembunyikan perasaanya selama ini karena tidak ingin berada jauh dari Dazai. Sepertinya hal ini harus di sembunyikan juga, Dazai akan benar-benar menjauhinya kalau mengetahui kehamilannya.

"Cepat telpon dia!" Naomi menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Tidak. Aku harap kau bisa membantuku merahasiakan semuanya! Aku tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang tau tentang ini. Siapapun kecuali dirimu! Soal kehamilanku, aku akan cari jalan keluarnya!"

"Tunggu dulu, kau akan menggugurkanya?"

Atsushi terdiam lama. Menggugurkanya? Dia bahkan tidak terpikir untuk melakukan hal seperti itu? Apakah menggugurkan kandungannya adalah ide yang bagus? Atsushi tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang bodoh untuk saat ini, yang pasti di lakukannya dalam waktu dekat adalah memastikan kehamilannya sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan apa yang harus di lakukanya setelah ini.

[ Bersambung ]


	23. Chapter 23

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 23 ]

 _ **[Best Advisor is Mark!]**_

Atsushi berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit lalu masuk kesebuah ruangan dokter. Ternyata semuanya sama sekali bukan mimpi belaka, sebuah janin sedang berusaha untuk terus tumbuh dalam rahimnya dan itu sangat mengejutkan sekali. Dua bulan terlalu cepat untuk USG, tapi ia sudah mencobanya. Dokter Mark menyarankannya untuk melihat janinnya saat Atsushi mengatakan keinginannya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Satu minggu yang lalu setelah USG itu, Atsushi terus memikirkan ulang niatnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dan akhirnya pilihannya jatuh kepada niat untuk melahirkannya.

"Walau bagaimanapun, pilihanmu untuk melahirkannya adalah pilihan yang bijaksana. Walaupun dirimu belum siap, tapi tidak ada alasan yang tepat untukmu menggugurkannya. Jujur sekali aku sangat kecewa saat kau mengatakan kalau kau memiliki keinginan untuk menggugurkannya. Usiamu memang masih muda, tapi percayalah usiamu itu adalah usia yang tepat untuk melahirkan bayi yang sehat." Dokter Mark kembali menceramahinya. Laki-laki ini adalah dokter yang di sarankan oleh Naomi untuk memeriksanya dan selama di rumah sakit ini, Naomi selalu bertindak sebagai asistennya. "Aku menanyakan masalahmu kepada Naomi tapi dia tidak mau mengatakannya, Apakah kau mau bercerita tentang alasanmu untuk menghilangkan calon bayimu minggu lalu?"

"Mungkin alasannya terlalu sepele, tidak ada yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadap anak ini!" Atsushi tertawa getir.

Dokter Mark terkekeh. Pria itu membuat Atsushi merasakan kembali kehadiran seorang Ayah.

"Memang sangat sepele untuk seorang wanita brilian sepertimu." Katanya. "Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi untuk melakukan perbuatan yang sangat di sayangkan seperti menggugurkan kandungan. Sedangkan di luar sana, tidak sedikit orang yang siap melakukan berbagai cara dengan harapan dirinya bisa memiliki buah hati."

"Aku sangat khawatir. Aku sangat meragukan Ayahnya, orang tuaku juga pasti tidak bisa menerima begitu saja jika tau kalau ayahnya tidak akan mau bertanggung jawab. Jadi ku fikir, aku harus memilih antara anak ini dan keluargaku, makanya aku memilih menyingkirkannya selagi belum terlambat. Tapi melihatnya kemarin tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat jahat." Atsushi menunduk. Memilih untuk melahirkan janin yang di kandungnya adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuknya. Semalaman Atsushi bahkan memandangi buku tabunganya dan berfikir akan di bawa kemana calon anaknya ini. "Aku akan terus berusaha menyembunyikannya karena akan sangat banyak yang menentangnya. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha untuk melahirkannya."

Kali ini sebuah senyum penuh kasih terulas di bibir dokter Mark, ia memandang Atsushi dengan iba. "Kelak, kalau kau sudah sangat kesulitan untuk menyembunyikannya, kau bisa ikut aku ke Dalas, istriku pasti senang kalau kau ikut dengan kami."

"Tentu saja, pada akhirnya aku akan mencarimu untuk membantu!" Atsushi tersenyum nakal membuat seluruh rasa kasihan yang di rasakan dokter Mark sirna begitu saja. Atsushi memang bukan seseorang yang suka menyimpan beban di hatinya berlama-lama. "Kapan kau akan pindah, ku dengar dari Naomi."

"Secepatnya, Naomi akan di promosikan untuk menggantikanku. Tapi aku pastikan sebelum aku berangkat, kau harus sudah melewati trimester pertamamu dengan baik! Kapan-kapan berkunjunglah ke _flatku,_ istriku sangat antusias mendengar cerita tentang dirimu!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu!" Atsushi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan hati-hati, dia selalu berusaha untuk tidak sembarangan lagi dalam setiap gerakannya karena di dalam dirinya sudah ada sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaganya. Sebelum membuka pintu, Atsushi memandangi Dokter Mark lagi dengan tatapan ragu. "Mark, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Ini agak memalukan, tapi gairahku sangat menggebu-gebu selama kehamilanku! Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan pada saat bercinta yang mengakibatkan kehamilanku yang sekarang. Apakah hal itu normal?"

"Ya, sangat Normal. Biasanya hal seperti itu sangat mengganggu pada trimester awal karena semua gejala kehamilan yang menyakitkan, tapi karena gejala yang kau tunjukkan tidak semenderita wanita hamil lainnya aku rasa gairah yang menggebu-gebu bukan masalah yang signifikan selagi kau tau bagaimana cara mengatasinya. Untuk lebih lanjutnya, akan lebih baik bila kau bertanya pada Naomi sebagai sesama wanita!"

Atsushi mengangguk mengerti. "Terimakasih, Mark!"

"Jaga kandunganmu."

"Baiklah!" Atsushi membuka pintu ruang dokter dan hampir saja keluar saat Mark memanggil namanya.

"Atsushi! Hentikan kebiasaanmu menggunakan _high heels,_ untuk berjaga-jaga saja karena kandunganmu tidak begitu kuat!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Atsushi mengucapkan terima kasih. Sangat banyak terimakasih untuk Mark yang bukan hanya memeriksa kandunganya, tapi juga menyadarkannya betapa pentingnya untuk anak itu tetap bertahan hingga dia dilahirkan, menyadarkan kalau Atsushi seharusnya bahagia menjadi seorang Ibu sedangkan tidak sedikit orang di luar sana tidak bisa merasakan hal yang sama. Ia membungkuk sebagai penghormatan yang biasa di lakukannya dan akhinya benar-benar keluar dari tempat itu.

Kembali menyusuri Koridor rumah sakit seorang diri dengan langkah pelan membuat Atsushi membayangkan betapa bahagianya bila Dazai menemaninya. Betapa bahagianya bila rasa ketakutan dan kebingungan yang dirasakannya menemukan tempat untuk berbagi. Tapi Atsushi tidak mendapatkan itu dari Ayah janin yang di kandungnya, dan dirinya sama sekali tidak boleh kecewa. Semua ini adalah pilihannya, pilihan untuk tidak memberi tahu Dazai keadaan yang sebenarnya karena Dazai pasti akan pergi jauh-jauh darinya. Lebih buruk lagi, Laki-laki itu akan memaksanya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Atsushi tau dalam waktu dua atau tiga bulan lagi perut besarnya tidak bisa di sembunyikan, maka mulai saat ini sampai hari itu tiba dia akan berusaha menikmati keberadaan Dazai di sampingnya. Meskipun begitu ia tidak akan membiarkan Dazai menyentuhnya meskipun Atsushi sangat menginginkanya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

Atsushi terbelalak, Dazai Osamu berdiri di hadapannya secara mendadak, kedatangannya sangat tidak bisa di duga dan ini cukup membuat gadis itu kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku? Baru mengunjungi Naomi, dia meninggalkan sesuatu dan aku harus mengantarkannya! Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Menjenguk seseorang. Karena ini rumah sakit!" Dazai tersenyum.

Ya, ini adalah rumah sakit dan orang bisa datang kemari dengan berbagai alasan. Apa yang sedang Atsushi fikirkan sehingga dalam otaknya semua orang yang datang kemari dengan tujuan yang sama dengannya.

"Oke, baiklah. Sampai jumpa kalau begitu."

"Tunggu dulu!" Dazai mengagkat kedua tangannya ke depan dada saat melihat Atsushi hendak melangkah. "Kau mau kemana lagi setelah ini?"

"Aku mau..belanja?" Atsushi kemudian mengangkat bahunya karena dia sendiri sedang meragukan tujuannya. Mungkin dia hanya ingin pergi membeli sepatu yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman untuk menggantikan high heelsnya. Yang pasti ia ingin pulang dan segera beristirahat untuk besok.

"Mau ku antar? Aku sudah selesai menjenguk temanku jadi ku fikir, tidak ada salahnya jika kita pergi bersama!"

 _Tentu saja!_ Atsushi berteriak dalam hati. Dirinya sangat ingin bersama dengan Dazai tapi egonya melarang. Dazai boleh berada di dekatnya tapi hanya sebagai orang yang biasa, cukup untuk sekedar bisa dilihat sebelum ia pergi bersembunyi. Atsushi tidak akan membiarkan dirinya hanya berdua dengan laki-laki itu karena terakhir kali ia melakukannya, ia mendapatkan akibat yang cukup membuat dadanya sesak. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Sampai jumpa!"

"Aku juga perlu membicarakan sesuatu denganmu!"

"Sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu. Bagaimana dengan besok malam? Kau boleh datang ke _flatku_ besok!"

"Aku tidak yakin!" Dazai terlihat sedih. "Minggu depan adalah Natal dan aku ingin mengajakmu ke Jepang. Ibuku memintaku untuk pulang dan membawamu kesana. Bisakah kau ikut?"

"Kau tidak akan memaksaku kan?"

Dazai menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa ia memaksa Atsushi seperti sebelumnya sedangkan Atsushi selalu menjaga jarak dengan dirinya. Dazai selalu berusaha mendekatinya dengan susah payah, ia merindukan Atsushi dengan sangat dan kerinduan itu sepertinya tidak akan terlarung dalam waktu dekat ini. "Aku hanya berharap kau bisa ikut bersamaku! Kau dan aku bertunangan kan?"

"Ya, sampai aku menemukan orang lain untuk menggantikanmu!" Atsushi mendesah. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku juga punya keluarga disini, kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Besok pagi, bersama Akutagawa!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi tahun depan, Marry Christmas!" Atsushi meninggalkan Dazai sambil melambaikan tangannya.

 _Aku harap kau segera berubah fikiran._ Bisik Dazai lirih. Selalu ada perasaan yang seperti ini setiap kali Atsushi bertindak seakan-akan dia sedang tidak perduli. Dazai tidak mengerti kesalahan seperti apa yang sudah di lakukannya. Semenjak kejadian itu, Atsushi bersikap antipati meskipun tidak seratus persen.

[ Bersambung ]

a/n: Makin kesini makin mirip drama korea (?) xD

Terima kasih buat yang udah sempetin kasih review:

*) Asheera Welwitschia (reader + reviewer setia, disela-sela waktu UTS masih sempetin review, makasih ya say -kasih ciom- xD )

*) little Azaela: ini sudah di lanjut kok Chapter 23nya xD

Terima kasih juga buat reader semua yang sudah ngikutin cerita ini, meskipun nggak sempet kasih review saya nggak masalah sih. Ceritanya makin seru kok, so, ikutin terus sampe tamat ya xD


	24. Chapter 24

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa ]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 24 ]

 _ **[Good Bye Days]**_

Atsushi bersandar di dinding yang berada di antar pintu _flat_ nya dan _flat_ Dazai. Tangannya menenteng sebuah tas kertas ukuran kecil berwarna biru langit. Ia sedang menunggu Dazai pulang dan seharusnya sekarang laki-laki itu sudah berada di _flat_ nya bila besok pagi dirinya benar-benar akan pergi. Suara langkah demi langkah menaiki anak tangga membuat jantung Atsushi berdetak dalam ritme yang sangat cepat. Ia tau itu adalah Dazai, Atsushi bisa melihat kepalanya dan perlahan-lahan semakin menjelas, wajah, leher, dada, pinggang, dan kaki, Dazai Osamu sudah berada di hadapannya sekarang. Wajahnya yang semula terlihat lesu menjadi bersemangat saat melihat Atsushi berada di hadapannya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Dazai antusias.

"Besok jadi berangkat?"

"Kau mau ikut? Apakah kau berubah fikiran?"

Atsushi menggeleng. Dia telihat manis dengan gaun tidurnya, dan dia memakainya untuk Dazai karena Dazai tidak akan pernah melihatnya seperti ini lagi. Begitu Dazai pulang setelah tahun baru, maka waktu mereka bertemu hanya tersisa beberapa minggu. Setelah trimester pertama kehamilannya berlalu, ia akan ikut keluarga dokter Mark ke Dalas, setidaknya sampai bayinya lahir. Semuanya sudah di fikirkannya masak-masak. Dan disisa-sisa pertemuan mereka, Atsushi akan sangat sibuk meskipun hanya untuk menggunakan gaun tidur. Atsushi memang tidak mungkin menggunakannya lagi karena perutnya akan membesar. gadis itu menyentuh perutnya, untuk sekarang penampilannya belum banyak berubah tapi dia tidak akan menjamin ini akan terus bertahan sampai tahun baru. "Aku minta maaf, tidak bisa memberi jawaban yang positif! Aku mau menitipkan ini untuk Ayah dan Ibumu" Atsushi memberikan tas kertas yang berada di genggamannya kepada Dazai.

Dazai meraihnya dan melihat isinya. "Biskuit. Kau buat sendiri?"

Atsushi mengangguk. "Sore ini aku berusaha membuatnya. Sampaikan salamku kepada mereka, katakan kepada orang tuamu aku sudah menganggap mereka sebagai orang tuaku sendiri. Aku juga minta maaf tidak bisa mengunjungi mereka lagi!"

"Tidak, Jangan begitu. Mereka pasti bisa mengerti. Lalu apakah kau membuatkannya juga untukku?"

"Tentu saja, juga ada disana!" Atsushi tersenyum. "Aku masuk dulu!"

"Kau tidak ingin mengobrol lebih lama? Masuklah ke _flat_ ku!"

Atsushi menggeleng sambil mengucapkan maaf. Sejurus kemudian dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Dazai seorang diri. Dazai nyaris saja terjatuh lemas. Kenapa interaksi mereka menjadi sekaku ini? Atsushi tadi sangat cantik, dan alangkah indahnya bila dengan kecantikanya Atsushi bisa menemaninya semalaman ini, bila Atsushi bisa ikut dengannya ke Yokohama. Dazai membuka pintu dan masuk ke _flat_ nya dengan perasaan kecewa.

Sedangkan Atsushi, perlahan-lahan ia membuka pintu lagi dan memastikan bahwa Dazai benar-benar masuk ke _flatnya._ Setelah memastikannya, ia kembali masuk kedalam _flat_ nya dan bersandar di balik pintu sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia sangat merindukan Dazai dan itu nyaris saja tidak bisa di bendung. Perasaan yang bisa saja semakin kuat karena Dazai akan benar-benar jauh dari pandangan matanya selama dua minggu atau lebih. Seandainya bisa, ia sangat ingin berada didalam _flat_ Dazai dan memeluknya, meciumnya...

"Mau sampai kapan kau disana?" Naomi berteriak dari ruang tengah sambil memandangnya. Gadis itu meletakkan segelas susu di atas meja.

Atsushi berjalan perlahan mendekati Naomi yang kembali sibuk dengan televisi. Untuk seorang dokter, Naomi terlalu santai dan dia selalu menghabiskan waktu senggangnya untuk menghibur diri, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Atsushi yang selalu membawa pekerjaan kerumah.

"Ini susu untukmu. Mulai malam ini rajin-rajinlah minum susu ini untuk kesehatanmu dan juga calon bayimu itu. Kalau aku tidak ada, kau bisa buat sendiri kan? Aturan pakai bisa kau baca di kalengnya dan kaleng itu aku letakkan di lemari dapur."

Atsushi mengangguk. Ia mengambil gelas dan meminumnya pelan-pelan. Memang cukup memakan waktu, tapi Atsushi bisa menghabiskannya. Hal yang terbilang luar biasa untuk seseorang yang tidak begitu menyukai susu. "Wah, kalau begini berat badanku dengan gampangnya bisa naik!"

"Kalau berat badanmu tidak naik itu artinya bahaya. Seorang Ibu harus memaklumi peningkatan berat yang akan terus bertambah sesuai dengan usia kandungannya." Gumam Naomi. "Kau tadi berbicara dengan Dazai-kun _?_ Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja kepadanya kalau kau sedang hamil?"

"Percuma. Dia tidak akan perduli. Begitu dia tau aku sedang mengandung, dia akan pergi meninggalkanku."

"Karena itu kau berfikir untuk meninggalkannya lebih dulu? Bagaimana dengan Ibumu? Keluargamu? Pekerjaanmu?"

Atsushi menghela nafas. "Semuanya akan ku tinggalkan. Keluargaku, kurasa tidak akan ku beri tau sampai anakku cukup kuat untuk kubawa kembali ke London. Kalau aku datang kesana dalam keadaan hamil, Ibuku pasti memaksaku untuk menggugurkannya. Aku sudah bilang kepada mereka kalau aku akan melakukan perjalanan kerja ke Dalas. Soal pekerjaan, aku masih memikirkannya!"

Naomi mematikan televisinya lalu memandang Atsushi dengan pandangan yang sangat iba. Gadis itu tidak pernah suka menunjukkan kesedihannya, Naomi tidak pernah melihat Atsushi bersedih kecuali hari itu saat dirinya pulang kerumah dan menangis sampai pagi. Kejadian itu bahkan lebih memilukan bila di bandingkan dengan saat-saat dia tau kalau ada sebuah nyawa dalam perutnya. "Coba ceritakan padaku. Kau mencintai Dazai-kun?"

Atsushi angkat bahu. "Aku kira aku memang menyukainya, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk di namai cinta!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis pada malam kalian bercinta? Setidaknya kau bercinta dengan orang yang kau suka, seharusnya itu bukanlah hal yang menyedihkan."

"Aku bahagia, demi Tuhan! Pada awalnya aku sangat bahagia, aku berusaha melakukan yang terbaik meskipun saat itu aku kesakitan dan dalam keadaan tidak sehat. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku kecewa, dia memintaku meminum kapsul, sejenis obat perangsang. Pada awalnya aku melakukannya karena ku fikir, dia hanya takut aku jatuh sakit atau malah pingsan saat dia sedang menikmati semuanya. Tapi saat dia memintaku melakukannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, rasa kecewa muncul. Semalaman, aku mengira kalau dia benar-benar menginginkanku, tapi saat itu semuanya runtuh, sangat sakit saat menyadari hanya tubuhnya yang menginginkan aku!"

"Kau yakin akan melahirkan anaknya? Anak itu pada akhirnya akan selalu mengingatkanmu kepada Ayahnya."

"Aku juga berfikir begitu. Kekecewaanku karena menyadari hanya tubuhnya yang menginginkan aku, juga hanya tubuhku yang menarik untuknya membuatku melawan kata hati untuk berdekatan dengannya, aku selalu menjauhinya tanpa sadar dan aku juga takut itu akan terjadi kepada anaknya. Aku takut kalau nantinya kekecewaan kepada Ayahnya berlanjut dan membuat bayiku menderita karena tersakiti oleh Ibunya sendiri. Tapi hari itu, saat Mark menyarankan aku untuk melihat bayiku, saat aku bisa memandangnya meskipun hanya gumpalan belaka, aku merasa dia hidup. Setiap aku menyentuh perutku, aku merasa dia begerak." Atsushi menitikkan air mata, ia tau kalau ucapannya terdengar sangat mengada-ngada. Janin itu tidak mungkin bergerak di usia kandungan yang baru dua bulan. Tapi dia benar-benar merasakannya, benar benar merasakan keharuan seorang Ibu karena ada keajaiban tumbuh dalam dirinya.

Naomi menghapus air mata Atsushi lembut. Atsushi tidak sedang bersedih, gadis itu sedang bahagia dan Naomi juga sangat bahagia mendengar ucapannya. "Dia adalah hadiah natal untukmu! Karena kau sudah bersikap sebagai anak yang baik selama ini!"

"Ya, hadiah yang sangat luar biasa." Atsushi menyentuh perutnya kembali dan membelainya lembut. "Kau akan datang ke Dalas untuk menjengukku, kan?"

"Pasti. Aku akan ada di saat kelahirannya. Anak pertamamu, hanya aku yang boleh menyambutnya, aku akan mengucapkan _welcome dear_ kepadanya. Suaraku adalah satu-satunya suara pertama yang boleh di dengarnya."

"Oke, Baiklah kalau begitu!" Atsushi menyeka pipinya lagi meskipun Naomi sudah menghapus airmatanya. Ia hanya memastikan bahwa wajahnya tidak basah.

"Sekarang kau harus tidur. Tidak ada lagi kata bergadang karena itu bisa mengganggu kesehatan bayimu. Kalau tidak kau lakukan sekarang, aku pastikan insomnia akan mengganggumu selama berbulan-bulan kedepan!"

[ Bersambung ]

a/n: Pas baca ulang chapter ini, tiba-tiba di playlist keputer lagunya Day6 yang When you love someone, baper jadinya :"

Wkwkwk… Gimana, masih kurang nano-nano? :'v

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yang bakalan makin nano-nano xD

Trims buat yang udah baca maupun review, see you di chapter berikutnya :*


	25. Chapter 25

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 25 ]

 _ **[Stweet Biscuit, Stweet Expectation]**_

Dazai menanti dengan sabar pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat yang akan di tumpanginya sampai ke Jepang. Lagi-lagi ia berharap kalau Atsushi hadir utuk menyertainya menemui keluarga besarnya di Yokohama. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak plastik berwarna merah dengan tulisan Marry Cristmas di iringi dengan namanya, Dazai Osamu. Natal masih beberapa hari lagi, Tapi Dazai sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk membukanya, ia menarik pita merah yang mengikat kuat lalu membuka tutupnya. Beberapa buah biskuit coklat berbentuk kaki-kaki bayi membuat Dazai tersenyum kecut. Ia tidak akan tega untuk menyantap ini.

"Astaga, lucunya!" Akutagawa ikut memandangi biskuit itu dengan senyum gemas. "Ini apa?"

"Biskuit natal dari Atsushi!"

"Dia membuat ini? Dia seperti sedang mengatakan kepadamu kalau seorang bayi lucu akan menyatukan kalian berdua!"

Dazai tidak yakin. Seorang bayi kecil? "Dia bahkan selalu menjauh dariku. Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa punya bayi kecil?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau itu bayi kalian. Bodoh!" Ujar Akutagawa kesal. "Katakan padaku, apakah kau dan dia sudah melakukan sesuatu? Kenapa dia bisa berfikir seperti ini?"

"Kau ingin tau? Kau jangan cemburu ya? Aku sudah bercinta dengannya dan malam itu akan jadi malam yang tidak terlupakan seumur hidupku!"

Akutagawa tercekat. Kapan? Kenapa Atsushi tidak pernah bercerita apa apa? Gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan keanehan apa-apa selama di kantor. Ia kecewa, tapi Atsushi mungkin tidak merasa kecewa dengan itu. Buktinya Nakajima Atsushi tidak pernah menganggap itu sebagai masalah dan tidak menceritakan masalah itu kepadanya. "Benarkah? Apa ada kemungkinan dia hamil waktu itu?"

Dazai angkat bahu. "Aku tidak menggunakan kontrasepsi dan malam itu kami mengulanginya berkali-kali. Saat itu aku berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Beberapa hari kemudian dia bilang kalau dirinya tidak mungkin hamil karena Atsushi datang bulan dan aku lega. Tapi sekarang aku menyesali itu, Seandainya bisa aku ingin dia tidak pernah datang bulan dan benar-benar mengandung anakku. Tapi sejak malam itu, dia bahkan tidak suka berbicara lama denganku!"

"Dia kecewa?"

"Akutagawa, Dia bahkan tidak memperlihatkan kekecewaan apa-apa. Dia bertindak seolah-olah sudah bosan dengan keberadaanku, bosan melihatku, bosan mendengar suaraku!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak memutuskan pertunangan kalian saja? Kau terlalu pesimis."

"Aku belum menceritakannya padamu?"

Akutagawa tersentak, megatakan apa?

"Nakajima Atsushi sudah memutuskan pertunangannya denganku, tapi aku menolak. Dia menerima penolakanku dan mengikuti ideku untuk tetap bertunangan agar dia tidak perlu takut menjalani _perjodohan_ dan agar aku tidak perlu menjalin komitmen dengan siapa-siapa. Tapi Pertunangan itu akan putus jika dia menemukan laki-laki lain. Itu katanya!"

Akutagawa memegang kepalanya. Ternyata ia sangat banyak ketinggalan dan tidak ada seorangpun di antara keduanya yang menceritakan hal itu kepadanya? Akutagawa sangat kecewa benar-benar kecewa. "Lalu apa yang terjadi bila seandainya, Atsushi memang benar-benar mengandung bayimu? Tadi kau bilang dirimu sangat berharap kalau memang terjadi sesuatu padanya setelah malam itu kan?"

Dazai mematung. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Mengapa Dazai mengatakan hal seperti itu? "Entahlah, Lupakan saja kata-kataku yang itu! Kalaupun dia memang sedang mengandung anakku, Aku tidak akan tau harus melakukan hal yang seperti apa. Aku belum siap!"

[ Bersambung ]


	26. Chapter 26

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 26 ]

 _ **[Fish 'n Chips, Saint James, and that Park]**_

Seharusnya Dazai sudah kembali dari Jepang, tapi Akutagawa yang datang lebih dulu dan mengatakan kalau Dazai memperpanjang liburannya beberapa hari lagi. Atsushi berusaha untuk tidak kecewa meskipun pada kenyataanya ia sangat kecewa karena Dazai mengurangi frekwensi pertemuan mereka. Tapi Dazai tidak bisa di salahkan karena ia sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa. Dalam beberapa hari ini, Atsushi akan segera mengajukkan surat pengunduran diri karena ia akan segera pergi. Tuan Francis juga sudah mengetahui rencananya beberapa hari yang lalu dan masih tidak menyetujui keinginannya hingga sekarang, bosnya itu malah lebih setuju untuk memberikan waktu istirahat yang cukup selama sebulan. Seandainya sebulan saja cukup, Atsushi tidak akan meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sangat di cintainya itu. Tapi muncul kembali setelah satu bulan dengan perut yang membesar malah akan memancing keributan. Atsushi mendesah, seandainya Tuan Francis masih ngotot untuk menolak pengunduran dirinya, ia akan memilih untuk melarikan diri tanpa kabar apa-apa.

Belakangan Atsushi bahkan praktis tidak pernah berlari dan berjalan cepat seperti yang biasa di lakukannya. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari gerakan-gerakan berbahaya, melepaskan _high heels_ yang sangat di sukainya dan juga berhenti menggunakan padu padan Camisole dan blazer. Atsushi lebih suka menggunakan kemeja untuk pegi bekerja dan kemeja itu di biarkan keluar untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dimana hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahuinya.

Jam makan siang sudah lama lewat, tapi jam pulang kerja juga belum datang. Kantor sudah sangat membosankan dan melelahkan untuk hari ini, terlebih setelah mendapat penolakan dari Tuan Francis untuk kedua kalinya. Rasanya ingin lari saja dan tidak datang lagi. Atsushi berdehem, dia pasti akan melakukannya cepat atau lambat.

"Kau sedang menghitung langkah? Kenapa jalanmu lamban sekali belakangan ini?" Akutagawa mensejajarkan diri dengan Atsushi, ia berhasil membuat Atsushi tersenyum karena berusaha mengikuti langkah-langkah lambatnya.

"Aku sedang ada masalah, jadi harus jaga kesehatan!"

"Kau sedang sakit?"

"Sakit?" Atsushi tidak yakin. Dia sangat bahagia dengan semua yang di dapatnya meskipun Naomi selalu menganggapnya menyembunyikan tekanan-tekanan yang mungkin dimilikinya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa di bilang sehat karena kehamilannya membuat tubuhnya lebih lemah dan sangat mudah merasa lelah. "Mungkin seperti itulah. Aku mudah lelah, jadi Mark melarangku untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan- pekerjaan berat!"

"Mark? Siapa Mark?"

"Kau fikir siapa lagi orang yang bisa mengatur tindakanku kecuali dokter? Mark adalah dokter yang selalu perduli denganku!"

"Seperduli apa? Hati-hati dengan laki-laki. Dia berbuat baik bisa jadi karena ada maunya. Mungkin dia menyukaimu?"

Atsushi tertawa. Jelas saja Mark tidak begitu, Mark hanya hidup berdua dengan istrinya dan istrinya juga sama baiknya dengan laki-laki itu. Beberapa kali, Atsushi berkunjung ke tempat tinggalnya di Waterloo. Mark perduli pada Atsushi karena ia sedang mengkonselingi seorang Ibu muda yang pernah memiliki keinginan besar untuk menyingkirkan janin dalam kandungannya. Sedangkan istrinya belum juga di karuniai seorang anak setelah lima belas tahun menikah. "Dia sudah berkeluarga. Jadi jangan mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya. Aku akan membencimu dengan mudah!"

Kali ini giliran Akutagawa yang tertawa. "Kau mau kemana? Ada janji dengan Klien?"

"Aku mau membeli fish 'n chips lalu berjalan santai di Saint James Park!"

"Kau mau bolos kerja? Sekarang bukan jam pulang kantor!"

"Kau mau ikut?" Atsushi menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu memutar wajahnya menghadap Akutagawa yang tampak sedang memikirkan tawaran Atsushi. "Aku akan mentraktirmu fish 'n chips. Kita sudah lama tidak ngobrol!"

Akutagawa memandangi jam tangannya lama, lalu mengangkat wajahnya. "Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak bisa lama menemanimu. Kalau begitu kau tunggu disini, aku akan jemput mobilku!"

"Jalan kaki saja!"

"Apa?"

"Jalan kaki. Saint James tidak jauh kan? Kita bisa jalan kaki dengan santai menuju kesana!"

"Tapi katanya Mark melarangmu mengerjakan hal yang berat berat!"

"Iya, Mark juga tidak melarangku untuk olah raga, dia menyaranku jalan kaki sebagai pilihan olah raga yang harus ku jalani. Kau tau, kan? Aku ini tidak suka olah raga!"

"Baiklah!" Akutagawa menyetujuinya. Ia agak kecewa karena tidak bisa menggunakan mobil. Tapi setidaknya bisa memiliki kesempatan yang cukup untuk menemani Atsushi sudah membuatnya gembira.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Saint James, Akutagawa tidak henti-hentinya tertawa melihat kelakuan anehnya, Atsushi berubah menjadi seorang yang periang dan keceriaanya merasuki siapa saja yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan gadis itu beberapa kali menyapa Ibu-Ibu yang membawa anaknya jalan-jalan. Dia sedang menyukai anak-anak.

"Kau ingin punya anak?" Tanya Akutagawa. "Kau senang sekali melihat anak kecil!"

"Perempuan mana yang tidak ingin memiliki anak?"

"Kau akan punya anak dari Dazai!" Akutagawa berhenti bergerak saat Atsushi menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Akutagawa heran. Akutagawa terkejut dengan reaksi yang di berikannya. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?"

Atsushi menggeleng. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau toko fish 'n chips sudah lewat? Kau tunggu disini, biar aku kembali lagi!" Atsushi berbalik berjalan menuju toko yang khusus menjual fish 'n chips yang tidak begitu jauh terlewat di belakang mereka.

Akutagawa hanya tersenyum. Semula ia mengira Atsushi terkejut mendengar kata-katanya tapi ternyata gadis itu lebih terkejut karena menyadari Toko fish 'n chips sudah terlewati. _Dia sagat ingin makan Fish 'n Chips?_ Bisik Akutagawa kepada dirinya sendiri. Bunyi dering ponsel mengejutkan Akutagawa. Ia mengankat ponsel yang diraih dari saku Jasnya, dari Dazai.

 _"Moshi-moshi?_ Ada apa?" Tanya Akutagawa galak.

"Kau kenapa? Aku mengganggu? Aku sedang berada di kantormu dan kau tidak ada. Kau kemana?"

"Aku sedang berkencan, Makan fish 'n chips sambil mengelilingi Saint James Park dengan seorang gadis. Kau sangat mengganggu kencan romantisku!"

Dazai tertawa keras. "Tinggalkan gadis itu, segeralah kesini. Aku mau masuk ke _flat_ ku dan kuncinya tergantung di kunci mobilmu, kan?"

"Tinggalkan?" Akutagawa mendesis. "Enak saja sembarangan bicara. Kau seperti tidak kenal Nakajima Atsushi saja, dia akan marah besar kalau aku melakukan hal gila seperti itu!"

"Atsushi, maksudmu Venusku? Dia sedang bersamamu? Bagaimana bisa kau berkhianat dengan mengencani calon kakak iparmu. Kau tunggu disana, Aku akan menyusul!" Dazai menutup telponnya.

Akutagawa tertawa. Ia tau kalau Dazai sangat ingin bertemu dengan Atsushi, laki-laki itu bahkan melarang siapun menyentuh biskuit pemberian Atsushi dan biskuit itu hanya akan di pandanginya selama seharian. Kakak perempuannya mengeluhkan tingkah Dazai yang tak biasa tapi menyenangkan orang tuanya. Merindukan Atsushi berarti mengharapkannya. Meskipun berat, Akutagawa juga senang melihat Dazai bahagia.

"Kau menertawakan apa?"

Akutagawa mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Atsushi yang menyodorkan Sebungkus fish 'n chips kepadanya. Ia meraihnya dengan senang hati. "Tidak, bukan sesuatu yang penting. Kita akan makan ini sambil berjalan?"

Atsushi menggeleng. "Aku sudah lelah, kalau kesana bagaimana?"

Akutagawa memandang lokasi yang di tunjuk oleh Atsushi, sebuah tanah penuhi dengan salju putih yang mulai menipis. Hari ini cukup kering dan duduk di atas bangku taman itu mungkin akan lebih nyaman di bandingkan berjalan kaki di udara dingin. Setelah memberi anggukan, Akutagawa mengikuti Atsushi yang berjalan kearah yang di inginkannya dan duduk di bangku taman yang kosong. Mereka mulai membuka fish 'n chipsnya dan Atsushi makan dengan sangat lahap. Ia menghabiskan Fish 'n chips miliknya dalam sekejap.

"Lihatlah, kau seperti orang yang sangat kelaparan." Suara Akutagawa terdengar agak mengejek.

Sepertinya, Atsushi tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Ia mengusap mulutnya yang agak berminyak dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan bahagia. "Aku semalaman memikirkan ini. Duduk disini sambil makan fish 'n chips. Aku kira aku akan melakukannya sendirian. Terima kasih sudah mau menemani!"

Akutagawa tersenyum lagi, lalu menyodorkan fish 'n chipsnya. "Kau mau lagi?"

"Tidak. Itu untukmu, Makanlah! Aku tidak begitu suka fish 'n chips. Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya makan fish 'n chips di tempat seperti ini!"

"Kau tidak sedang merindukan Dazai kan?" Akutagawa mulai menyantap fish 'n chips nya perlahan-lahan. "Aku tau kau sangat merindukannya, kenapa tidak temui saja dia?"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Tidak ada hubungannya antara Saint James, fish 'n chips dan Dazai Osamu."

"Memang! Tapi kau berusaha menghindari semua pembicaraan tentangnya. Beberapa hari ini, tadi juga saat kita melewati toko fish 'n chips. Kalian berdua kelihatannya saling menginginkan. Aku fikir aku akan cemburu, tapi ternyata tidak. Kalian berdua sangat serasi dan aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah memutuskan pertunangan kalian lagi!"

Atsushi mendesah wajahnya yang kemerahan mendadak kehilangan keceriaanya. "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu? Aku fikir pembicaraan tentang musim semi yang akan segera datang lebih menarik."

"Baiklah, pembicaraan tentang musim semi yang seperti apa?"

"Jika aku ingin menyambut kedatangan musim semi di suatu tempat. Dimana tempat yang bagus ya? Udara musim semi konon bisa menghilangkan stress."

"Memangnya kau sedang stress?"

"Tidak, tapi siapa yang tau itu akan segera terjadi. Botany bay bagus tidak? Musim semi di daerah pertanian pasti lebih indah."

"Bagaimana kalau di Costwold, disana juga ada pertanian kan? Kalau kau ingin liburan, disana pilihan yang tepat, sarana umum cukup lengkap jadi kalau kekurangan sesuatu, tidak pelu mencari terlalu jauh. Sewa vila di Dust Stable juga tidak begitu mahal. Tapi demi kepuasan mahal juga bukan masalah." Akutagawa menoleh tanpa sengaja kepada Atsushi dan ternyata gadis itu sedang menatapnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau makan saja dulu baru bicara!"

Akutagawa melirik fish 'n chips nya yang masih sangat banyak. Padahal ia merasa sudah makan cukup banyak. Makanan ini akan segera dingin jika tidak segera di habiskan. Jadi, Akutagawa setuju untuk menghabiskan fish 'n chipsnya tanpa bicara. Sesekali ia memandangi beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka sambil terus menyantap fish 'n chipsnya hingga benar-benar habis. Akutagawa memutar kepalanya mencari tong sampah dan tanpa di sengaja matanya melihat Atsushi duduk dengan khusu'. Kedua kakinya menekuk dan wajahnya tenggelam di sana. Ia membuat kepalanya nyaman dengan kedua lengannya. Tidur?

"Atsushi, kau sedang tidur? Kalau begitu kita pulang saja" Akutagawa berujar lirih.

"Tidak, aku tidak tidur. Kau pulang saja duluan. Tadi kau bilang tidak bisa menemaniku berlama-lama. Aku masih akan terus disini dalam waktu yang lama!" Atsushi bicara tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Mungkin Atsushi tadi memang tertidur lalu terbangun oleh suara Akutagawa.

Jika saja ia tidak melihat Dazai dari kejauhan, Akutagawa tidak akan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Atsushi begitu saja. Tapi keberadaan Dazai bisa membuatnya kembali kekantor dengan tenang. "Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ya?"

Atsushi tidak menjawab. Pasti sudah kembali tidur. Akutagawa berdiri dan berjalan menyongsong Dazai. Laki-laki itu memasang wajah kesal untuk menyerangnya, hal itu malah membuat Akutagawa ingin tertawa sekuat yang ia bisa. Dazai tidak pernah merasa cemburu seumur hidupnya. Ini pasti kali pertama. "Kau jangan marah padaku. Dia yang memaksaku menemaninya makan fish 'n chips di Saint James." Akutagawa membela diri sebelum Dazai menghajarnya. "Pergilah kesana, temani dia. Venusmu sedang tidur. Dia bilang, belakangan ini dia sangat mudah merasa lelah!" Akutagawa pergi tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada Dazai untuk membalas semua ucapannya.

Dazai menatap Atsushi yang meringkuk di atas bangku taman dari kejauhan. Melihat Atsushi yang seperti itu, etah mengapa Dazai di rasuki rasa sepi yang dahsyat. Siapa yang kesepian? Dirinya? Atau Nakajima Atsushi yang sedang terlelap disana? Dazai melangkah perlahan-lahan dan duduk di sebelah tunangannya. Ia melihat jari Atsushi yang masih menggunakan cincin pemberiannya dan hatinya bersorak. Dazai mendekatkan tangannya kekepala Atsushi dan membelainya beberapa kali. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka mata sehingga Dazai dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya kedalam saku celana. Sedetik mata mereka beradu pandang tapi Atsushi segera membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Atsushi dengan suara sengit.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa setiap kali melihatku selalu naik darah? Salahku apa?"

Atsushi menghela nafas dan mengatur suaranya agar lebih pelan dan sopan. "Suasana hatiku sedang buruk. Maaf kalau kau tersinggung!"

"Aku baru saja pulang. Seharusnya disambut dengan senyum." Dazai masih kesal dengan respon yang di dapatnya dari Atsushi. "Ibuku sangat senang dengan biskuitmu! Dia bilang rasanya enak!"

Wajah penuh kekesalan Atsushi tiba-tiba di hiasi senyum senang. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Lumayan!" Dazai berbohong. Ia bahkan belum memakannya sampai saat ini. Sulit bagi Dazai untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Tapi ia tidak perlu melakukannya karena Nakajima Atsushi sudah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dazai benar-benar terpaku, Apakah ia harus mengejarnya? Tapi kenapa tubuhnya tidak bergerak seincipun?

[ Bersambung ]


	27. Chapter 27

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 27 ]

 _ **[Finnally, Someone Know It!]**_

"Aku sudah bilang, Kau boleh ambil cuti tapi jangan berhenti. Bagaimana bisa aku melepas seseorang yang kompeten sepertimu?" Tuan Francis berusaha untuk tidak memandang wajah Atsushi yang berdiri di hadapan meja kerjanya. Tentu saja sangat berat untuk melepas seorang pengacara yang konsisten dan selalu tepat waktu. Nakajima Atsushi bahkan tidak pernah melalaikan pekerjaanya walaupun dia sering tidak berada di tempat.

Atsushi kecewa. Ini ketiga kalinya ia membawa sebuah Amplop coklat yang berisi surat pengunduran dirinya dan ketiga kalinya juga ia di tolak. Apakah ia memang harus melarikan diri seperti yang pernah di rencanakannya? Entahlah, ia benar-benar sedang bingung. "Tapi sebulan sama sekali tidak cukup. Aku bahkan membutuhkan waktu selama setahun."

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau kerjakan sampai kau membutuhkan waktu selama itu? Kau ingin bekerja di kantor pengacara lain? Ada tawaran yang lebih baik dari semua yang sudah ku berikan?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Percayalah, Jika nanti aku berniat menjadi pengacara lagi, Aku pastikan aku akan kemari dan menemuimu. Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan waktu istirahat yang panjang."

"Apa itu sejenis penyembuhan kanker?" Suara tuan Francis sedikit mereda. Ia sengaja memelankan suaranya agar tida ada seorangpun yang mendengarkan suaranya selain mereka berdua. "Akutagawa bilang kau sedang sakit!"

Atsushi angkat bahu, bukan itu alasannya ingin mengundurkan diri tapi seandainya hanya itu yang bisa di terima Tuan Francis. "Aku tidak begitu yakin, Tapi aku sudah memeriksanya dan ada sesuatu yang asing di tubuhku, tapi tidak bisa di bilang sangat asing Tuan, sudah dua bulan setengah dan mau tidak mau sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku. Aku harus mengorbankan banyak waktu untuk menjaga kesehatan, meminum banyak vitamin, aku bahkan harus merubah pola hidup, tidak bisa tidur terlalu malam karena itu akan sangat berbahaya bagiku. Karena itu, Aku mohon..."

"Astaga, aku rasa itu sejenis tumor!" Tuan Francis berseru. Ia memandangi Atsushi sekali lagi lalu menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah Aku terima pengunduran dirimu. Tapi jangan sampai kau membuatku kecewa ketika mendengar kau bekerja di kantor yang lain dengan profesi sama. Aku tidak akan merelakannya, kecuali kalau kau berada di luar negri tentunya."

"Terima kasih!"

"Kalau begitu keluarlah. Mulai saat ini aku tidak mau melihatmu ada di kantor ini sampai satu tahun kedepan."

Atsushi tersenyum. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya Atsushi berada di luar ruangan Tuan Francis dan pintu tertutup. Sakit? Atsushi berusaha menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin, Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku? Tuan Francis percaya kalau anak yang aku kandung adalah tumor!" Atsushi akhirnya melepaskan tawanya, tapi hanya sementara karena tawa itu langsung memudar saat menyadari kalau yang bertanya adalah Akutagawa. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat lalu memukul keningnya dengan telapak tangan karena sudah kelepasan berbicara.

"Anak? Kau..."

"Maaf aku ada janji. Aku pergi dulu!"

Untuk sementara waktu Akutagawa terpaku di tempatnya, tapi sesegera mungkin ia berusaha mengumpulkan semua indranya dan menyusul Atsushi yang sudah masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan keluar lagi dari sana dengan membawa tas kesayangannya. Akutagawa tetap berusaha mengejar Atsushi yang terus menghindar, tapi Atsushi tidak bisa bergerak cepat, dan Akhirnya Akutagawa tau alasannya.

"Kau hamil? Benarkah?" Akutagawa masih berusaha mencari tau, ia terus berusaha untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Atsushi yang kelihatannya sedang merasa tidak enak dan salah tingkah. "Kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? Menunggu waktu yang tepat atau memang tidak akan menceritakannya sama sekali?"

Atsushi berhenti melangkah. Lalu memandang Akutagawa dengan pandangan menyesal. "Maafkan aku, berat untukku menceritakan hal ini."

"Siapa ayahnya?" Akutagawa memotong perkataan Atsushi. Dia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan permohonan maaf apa-apa, yang di butuhkannya adalah Atsushi mengakui siapa yang sudah melakukan hal itu kepadanya, siapa yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab. Tapi Atsushi tidak menjawab, gadis itu membuang pandangannya kearah lain. "Siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya!"

"Kenapa? Dazai orangnya?" Akutagawa memegangi kepalanya. Kenapa ia berfikir kalau Dazai orangnya? Dazai pernah mengakui kalau dia sudah bercinta dengan Atsushi, dan saat itu Dazai mengaku kalau Atsushi tidak hamil. Tapi Bukankah Atsushi memberikan biskuit berbentuk kaki bayi kepada Dazai? "Kau membohongi Dazai? Dia bilang tidak terjadi apa-apa kepadamu setelah kalian bercinta!"

"Kau!" Atsushi mendadak gugup. "Kau tau darimana kalau aku dan dia..." Atsushi tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di beberapa anak tangga yang berada di depan pintu kantor. "Aku juga baru tau beberapa minggu yang lalu! Saat itu, usia kandunganku sudah hampir dua bulan. Aku juga sempat berfikir untuk menggugurkannya, tapi aku tidak tega."

Akutagawa mereda, ia duduk di sebelah Atsushi masih dengan wajah yang shock. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadanya?"

"Karena dia tidak akan menerimanya!"

Akutagawa menghela nafas berat. Ia teringat dengan kata-kata Dazai di bandara pada waktu Akutagawa melihat biskuit natal pemberian Atsushi untuknya. Dazai membutuhkan Atsushi, tapi dia sulit untuk berkomitmen. Kehadiran anak itu pasti sangat mengganggunya dan itu bisa membuatnya menjauhi Atsushi. Tidak, Dazai mungkin akan tetap mempertahankan Atsushi untuk terus berada di sisinya tapi Atsushi harus menyingkirkan bayinya. Seorang wanita pernah hampir bunuh diri karena Dazai melakukan hal itu dulu, dan tidak ada jaminan kalau Dazai tidak akan mengulanginya lagi kali ini. "Jadi kau memutuskan untuk melahirkannya?"

"Ya, Aku harus bersusah payah menyembunyikannya dari Ayahnya, padahal aku sangat ingin berada dekat dengan Dazai. Selama ini aku selalu menyalahkan Dazai yang hanya memperdulikan gairahnya, Aku bahkan memutuskan pertunangan karena itu dulu. Tapi sekarang aku merasakannya dan aku tau betapa menderitanya dia waktu itu." Atsushi mendesah tidak seharusnya ia menceritakan hal seperti itu kepada Akutagawa. Ia berharap Akutagawa tidak mengerti ucapannya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Atsushi bernafas lega karena Akutagawa tidak melanjutkan pembahasan anehnya tentang gairah. "Entahlah. Sekarang yang pasti aku harus kerumah Mark karena istrinya mengundangku untuk _dinner."_

"Kalau begitu aku antar!"

"Tidak usah, Aku masih bisa pergi sendiri!"

"Jangan pernah menolak. Kau sudah membuatku merasa bersalah dengan semua ini, Aku menyerahkan gadis yang kusukai kepada sepupuku yang berengsek. Sekarang kau tau bagaimana perasaanku mengetahui dirimu akan disia-siakan dengan sebuah beban?"

 _Apa? Akutagawa menyukai...siapa?_ Atsushi terperangah. Kenapa Akutagawa tiba- tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu di saat yang sangat tidak tepat seperti sekarang? Seandainnya Akutagawa mengatakan itu sejak dulu, Atsushi pasti sudah menjauh dari Dazai sebelum semua hal ini terjadi. Tapi Atsushi tidak merasa kecewa, tidak merasa menyesal. Yang dia rasakan hanya sebuah perasaan ingin tau yang sangat besar kenapa Akutagawa tidak mengusahakannya, "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kau membiarkan Dazai yang datang bersama Ayahmu? Kalau kata-katamu ini benar, kenapa bukan kau yang..."

"Karena aku terlalu takut!" Akutagawa berhenti bicara sejenak dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar lebih tenang. "Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku dan Dazai adalah orang yang sama. Aku takut berkomitmen, terlebih saat aku tau kalau aku harus melakukannya di usiaku yang sekarang dan dengan orang sekaku dirimu."

Atsushi terdiam. Ia sangat kaku, ya dulu Atsushi memang orang yang begitu dan Dazai juga pernah mengatakannya. Dia bukan orang yang menarik untuk laki-laki manapun dan saat itu dia juga menyadarinya. Karena itu Atsushi mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin agar Akutagawa bisa tertarik kepadanya. Sayangnya Dazai Osamu yang melihatnya dan Dazai Osamu yang menikmatinya. Astaga, Atsushi tidak menyangka semuanya ternyata seperti ini. Tidak menyangka kalau perhatian Akutagawa selama ini bukan perhatian seorang saudara seperti yang pernah di katakannya. Atsushi berdiri dari duduknya lalu memandang Akutagawa dengan sebuah senyum yang di usahakan dengan susah payah. "Sudahlah, Semuanya sudah lewat dan aku tidak menyesali apa-apa, aku tidak menyesali satupun kejadian yang terjadi karena ini. Aku juga tidak menyesali kehamilanku. Aku ingin mengugurkannya pada waktu itu juga bukan karena aku menyesal, kau jangan salah sangka!"

Akutagawa mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi Atsushi dengan serius. Atsushi memang tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang menyesal.

"Aku cuma takut dia menderita karena sangat banyak orang yang tidak menginginkannya. Tapi Mark menyadarkanku kalau cukup aku saja yang menginginkannya, maka dia akan terlahir dengan bahagia." Mata Atsushi berkaca-kaca, ia selalu di penuhi emosi yang tidak menentu setiap kali membicarakan janin dalam kandungannya. Setetes air mata jatuh dan dengan cepat ia menyekanya. "Maaf, secara hormonal, aku sangat kacau, jadi aku seringkali bersikap emosional seperti ini. Jadi kau tetap mau mengantarku?"

"Aku..." Akutagawa terdiam menahan kata-katanya, ia ingin bertanggung jawab pada Atsushi, ia akan menikahi Atsushi dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi Akutagawa ragu, ia tidak yakin bisa menerima anak itu. "Aku akan tetap mengantarmu jangan khawatir!"

Atsushi lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia dan Akutagawa dalam waktu singkat sudah berada di dalam mobil dan menjalani sebuah perjalanan yang terasa sangat panjang karena tidak ada satupun di antara mereka berdua yang bicara. Atsushi keluar dari mobil dalam jarak yang masih cukup jauh dari lingkungan apartement dimana Mark tinggal. Akutagawa pada awalnya memaksa untuk mengantarnya sampai Apartemen tapi Atsushi menolak dengan alasan ia harus lebih banyak berolah raga dan satu-satunya olah raga yang bisa di lakukannya hanya jalan kaki. Mengingat sulitnya bagi Atsushi menyenggangkan waktu untuk itu, ia harus berusaha mengakali olah raga disela-sela pekerjaannya. Akutagawa akhirnya bisa menerima meskipun dengan berat hati.

[ Bersambung ]


	28. Chapter 28

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 28 ]

 _ **[Retaliation of Goddess Passion]**_

Mungkin setelah ini Atsushi harus menghindar untuk bertemu dengan Akutagawa, mengetahui kenyataan ini malah membuat perasaanya menjadi sangat tidak nyaman. Tapi bukankah dia memang tidak perlu khawatir? Atsushi sudah mengundurkan diri hari ini dan mulai besok hingga minggu depan adalah waktu-waktu untuk bersantai di rumah sambil mempersiapkan kepergiannya ke Dalas. Atsushi merogoh tasnya dan mengambil ponsel yang berdering, Ponsel Dazai. Ia menghela nafas karena dengan berat hati belakangan ini Atsushi menggunakan ponsel itu untuk menghubungi Mark. Setelah ini ia akan meminta Mark untuk menelpon ke _flat_ saja jika ada perlu, dan sebelum pergi ia sudah harus mengembalikan ponsel ini kepada pemiliknya. Atsushi menganggkatnya, Alice, istri Mark.

"Hallo _dear,_ Kau sudah sampai dimana sekarang?" Alice berbicara dengan logat Irlandia. Atsushi sanga suka dengan cara bicara wanita itu sejak Mark memperkenalkan mereka.

"Aku sudah berada di bawah, tapi aku tidak bisa lama!"

"Itu biar kita bicarakan nanti saja, sekarang cepatlah naik karena makanan-makanan buatanku sudah menunggu."

"Baiklah!" Atsushi menjawab lemah.

Langkah demi langakah terus di jalaninya menuju latai delapan kawasan apartemen mewah itu. Selalu begini, Alice sangat antusias terhadap kehamilan Atsushi dan tidak seharipun di lewatinya tanpa mengawasi segala hal menyangkut asupan gizi saat makan siang. Setiap jam makan siang, mendadak Atsushi di kenakan kewajiban untuk menyantap semua masakan sehat ala Alice dan itu sudah berhasil membuat berat badannya naik beberapa kilo. Sebenarnya Atsushi sendiri merasa bahagia karena sangat banyak orang yang memperdulikannya, tapi meskipun begitu ia tetap merasa tidak enak dan merepotkan banyak orang. Atsushi menghela nafas pelan sambil menunggu lift terbuka. Mulai sekarang, ia harus membiasakan diri untuk itu karena saat di Dalas nanti Alice dan Mark adalah keluarganya yang baru.

Sebuah dentingan halus membuat Atsushi kembali kedunia nyata, lift benar-benar terbuka dan dirinya harus berebutan dengan beberapa orang untuk masuk. Kelihatannya hari ini sangat banyak pendatang, entah dari luar atau memang penghuni gedung ini juga. Yang pasti orang-orang itu menyesaki lift sehingga Atsushi harus terdesak kesudut. Seseorang lagi masuk, seseorang yang sangat Atsushi kenal dan orang itu langsung tersenyum saat melihat kearah Atsushi. Dazai Osamu seharusnya berdiri di barisan paling depan, tapi ia memilih untuk menyeruak kerumunan berdiri di sebelah Atsushi. Ia sudah berhasil membuat gadis itu tidak tenang.

"Kau disini sedang apa?" Dazai bersuara tanpa melirik ke Atsushi.

Tapi Atsushi memandangnya, memandang dengan penuh harap, entah mengapa. Gadis itu berusaha melayangkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, kearah pintu lift yang tertutup perlahan-lahan. "Aku ada janji!"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Apa kau perlu tau? Ini urusanku dan aku juga tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu, jadi sekarang diamlah!"

Nakajima Atsushi selalu dingin seperti ini, entah sampai kapan. Sayangnya, apapun yang Atsushi lakukan malah membuat Dazai semakin merindukannya. Dazai meridukan Atsushi!. Tapi seperti apa reaksi Atsushi bila ia mengetahui perasaan rindu Dazai kali ini? Gadis itu pasti akan marah atau menamparnya. Dazai memandangi Atsushi agak lama, ia terlihat berbeda tapi Dazai masih belum bisa menangkap perbedaanya. Masih dengan gayanya yang biasa, make up, rambut yang di kuncir rapi, kemeja sutra berlengan panjang dan rok pensil selututnya. Gaya orang kantoran pada umumnya. Apakah itu yang membuatnya berbeda? Dazai memandang sepatu yang Atsushi kenakan, sepatu beludru lancip dan berhak datar. Dazai tersenyum pahit, Atsushi tidak mungkin berubah hanya karena sepatu. Di wajahnya ada binaran yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Binaran itu ada karena apa? Nakajima Atsushi tidak pernah secemerlang itu sebelumnya.

Mata Dazai menatap sesuatu. Seorang laki laki yang berdiri didepannya mengulurkan tangan menelurusuri mantel yang tersampir di lengan Atsushi. Ia sudah tau kalau laki-laki maniak seperti ini sangat suka beraksi di tempat ramai dan sempit. Dia akan menyentuh wanita yang ada di sekitarnya dan kemudian berpura-pura tidak tau. Yang pasti, siapapun yang berada di posisi Dazai sekarang adalah orang yang memiliki keuntungan maupun kesialan. Keuntungan bila dia bisa menangkap gerakan tangan cepat laki-laki itu dan kesialan bila semua gerakan laki-laki maniak itu tidak tertangkap maka tuduhan akan beralih kepadanya. Apapun yang akan laki-laki itu lakukan, Dazai tidak aka pernah membiarkannya.

"Venus, izinkan aku melakukan sesuatu, hari ini saja!" Dazai merapatkan dirinya kepada Atsushi membuat laki-laki itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Tapi tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menjamin kalau laki-laki itu tidak akan mengulangi tindakannya saat Dazai lengah.

Atsushi memandang angka merah yang bercahaya di atas pintu lift yang tertutup rapat, mereka baru sampai di lantai tiga dan Atsushi harus menunggu beberapa lantai lagi untuk sampai di apartement Mark di lantai delapan. Ia memandang Dazai gelisah. "Melakukan apa?"

"Kau fikir apa? Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa!"

"Kau tidak akan berusaha menyentuhku di tengah orang banyak, kan? Aku bersumpah akan menghilangkan nyawamu bila itu terjadi."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukan itu tanpa izinmu!"

Atsushi menelan ludah. "Lalu kau ingin melakukan apa?"

Dazai mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Atsushi lalu berbisik pelan, sangat pelan sehingga di ragukan ada orang lain yang akan mendengarnya selain mereka berdua. "Rapatkan tubuhmu ke dinding. Kau hanya perlu mundur selangkah kan?"

Tanpa berkata sepatahpun Atsushi mundur selangkah hingga pingganya menyentuh dinding Lift yang memantulkan bayangan punggungnya. Jantungnya seakan-akan melompat saat Dazai berdiri di hadapannya dan membelakangi orang lain yang menyesaki lift.

"Kau sedang melakukan apa?"

"Ada seorang maniak yang akan berusaha menyentuhmu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan mengizinkannya melakukan itu!" Jawab Dazai sambil berbisik.

Atsushi melepaskan sebuah senyum ejekkan sedetik. "Lalu apa bedanya kau dengan orang lain? Kau juga maniak!"

"Aku bisa menyentuhmu kapan saja karena kau adalah tunanganku!" Ujar Dazai keras. Ia sedang memberi jawaban atas pandangan orang-orang yang menghujani mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Setidaknya selagi kau menggunakan cincin itu, aku wajib melindungimu. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti ini!"

Atsushi memandang Angka merah di atas pintu lift sekali lagi untuk melenyapkan kegugupannya. Lantai lima, Pintu lift terbuka dan ada beberapa orang yang keluar dan masuk. Atsushi semakin khawatir saat seseorang berlama-lama berdiri di depan lift sehingga membuat pintu lift semakin lama terbuka. Ia gelisah, Atsushi berusaha menundukkan wajahnya tapi ada sesuatu yang mendesak yang membuat kepalanya menengadah dan memandang Dazai yang masih memandangnya. Gairah yang muncul begitu saja sudah tidak bisa di tahan, Atsushi sudah menunggunya terlalu lama dan ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahannya. Sesuatu yang merasukinya membuat Atsushi mengutuki dirinya sendiri saat kedua lengannya melingkari leher Dazai, saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Dazai dan mencumbunya dengan penuh kerinduan. Tapi Atsushi hanya bisa mengutuki dirinya dalam hati dan kutukan itu sama sekali tidak kuasa untuk membuatnya berhenti. Dazai terkejut, ia bisa merasakan getaran tubuhnya, tapi Atsushi tidak mau perduli. Nafasnya tersengal- sengal menanti sentuhan dan meskipun butuh waktu, Dazai memberikannya. Laki-laki itu memenuhi harapannya dengan membelai punggungnya, memeluk erat pinggangnya, meremas payudaranya, Atsushi mengerang dalam hati dan ia belum ingin berhenti. Mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir kali karena minggu depan ia akan berangkat ke Dalas bersama Mark dan Alice. Dan saat itu, Atsushi pasti akan sangat merindukan Dazai di setiap detik yang ia lalui.

Udara di penghujung musim dingin dan Air conditioner yang menyelubungi mereka membuat Dazai bisa merasakan panas melalui liat bibir Atsushi. Ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan Atsushi hari ini. Tapi kenapa ia harus peduli? Dia tidak menyentuh Atsushi tanpa izin, Atsushi yang memulainya lebih dulu. Dazai hanya ingin menikmati semuanya meskipun ia meragukan kalau dirinya benar-benar menginginkannya. Bisa berdekatan dengan Atsushi sedekat ini saja sudah cukup membuatnya merasakan kalau anugrah Tuhan sedang melingkupinya meskipun di saat yang sama bisikan-bisikan tentang mereka terdengar jelas. Semua orang yang menyesaki lift mungkin sedang memandangi mereka saat ini beberapa memuji betapa mereka terlihat serasi dan sebagian lagi mencaci maki karena melakukan hal yang bersifat pribadi di depan banyak orang. Apapun pendapat mereka, Dazai akan lebih suka menganggap kalau semua orang sedang iri meliihat dirinya memeluk tubuh yang indah seperti yang Atsushi miliki dan semua perempuan bersedih karena tidak sedang berada dalam pelukannya.

Telapak tangan Dazai menemukan kulit payudara yang lembut, meskipun harus terhalang oleh kemeja yang hanya terbuka seluas tangannya, meskipun remasannya, cubitannya, belaiannnya terhalang oleh bra yang sangat ketat. Dazai bisa merasakan kalau Atsushi lebih sensitif. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan tubuh gadis itu dan Dazai bisa merasakan perubahannya saat menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh Atsushi dengan tangannya. Tapi desahan demi desahan terus membisiki Dazai untuk berhenti berfikiran yang lain-lain, hanya Atsushi yang sekarang semakin liar saat menciumi lehernya dan meninggalkan bekas yang lembab lalu kembali bibir bertemu bibir. Ciuman erotis yang membuat Dazai melupakan sudah berapa kali lift berhenti dan sudah berapa banyak orang yang keluar sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang tertinggal di dalamnya. Atsushi menggigit bibirnya, lehernya, membelai dadanya, menyentuh perut dan semakin liar menjalar ke bagian-bagian penting milikknya yang sudah menunggu cukup lama.

"Apa kita harus melakukannya sekarang?" Dazai berdesis mesra. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa telah melakukan kesalahan karena Atsushi segera menghentikan kecupannya dan menarik tubuhnya secepat mungkin, tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa? Atsushi tidak akan bisa pergi jauh karena tubuhnya tersandar di sudut.

Untuk beberapa lama mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Atsushi merasa sudah melakukan kesalahan, sudah memberikan harapan sedangkan dalam waktu dekat ia akan segera pergi menjauh meninggalkan Dazai Osamu disini. Tidak, Atsushi tidak sedang memberi harapan kepada Dazai tapi pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah dentingan lembut kembali membuat perhatian Atsushi teralih ke angka yang berada di atas pintu lift. Mereka sudah kembali lagi ke lantai tiga? Atsushi mendesah. Pintu lift terbuka dan seorang wanita ada di baliknya, ia mematung saat melihat Atsushi dan Dazai lalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk. Pintu lift tertutup lagi. Sebuah remasan di payudaranya membuat Atsushi mengerang, Dazai melanjutkan kehendaknya dengan menghujani Atsushi dengan ciuman. Gadis itu menolak dan mendorong tubuh Dazai jauh-jauh.

"Sudah cukup!"

Suara Atsushi yang tidak begitu kuat membuat Dazai melepaskan tubuh Atsushi dari kuasanya. Ia memandangi Atsushi yang memperbaiki pakaiannya. Beberapa lembar rambutnya yang keluar dari ikatan semakin membuat Atsushi terlihat seksi dan membuat Dazai semakin menyesal karena sudah bersuara tadi.

"Kenapa? Kau kehilangan _mood?"_ Tanya Dazai.

Atsushi maju beberapa langkah dan menekan tuts lift yang berangka delapan. Secepat mungkin Lift yang tadinya sudah sampai di lantai dasar kambali melesat keatas tanpa hambatan. "Maaf. Aku rasa secara hormonal aku sedang kacau. Tadi itu benar-benar di luar kendali."

Dazai menunduk dan mengambil Mantel Atsushi yang terjatuh. Atsushi mungkin terlalu gugup hingga ia melupakan Mantelnya. Laki- laki itu memberikan mantel bulu berwarna coklat muda itu kepada Atsushi dan gadis itu meraihnya. Atsushi sedang berusaha untuk tidak memandangnya dan itu membuat Dazai lebih merasa kecewa bila di bandingkan dengan hasrat kali ini yang tidak kesampaian. "Secara hormonal sedang kacau? Kau sedang menstruasi?"

"Sudah tidak usah di bahas lagi!" Atsushi menyentuh kepalanya lalu memandang Dazai dan berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi. "Makanya jangan pernah mendekat kepadaku!"

"Padahal aku benar-benar berfikir kita akan melakukannya di lift! Aku belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya!"

Bunyi dentingan halus terdengar lagi. Mereka sudah berada di lantai delapan dan Atsushi segera keluar secepat mungkin tanpa menoleh lagi kearahnya. Dazai menelan ludah, Atsushi benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila. Sudah begitu lama Atsushi bersikap dingin kepadanya, hari ini gadis itu kembali membangkitkan angan dan gairahnya. Membuat hatinya kembali merasa hangat lalu kembali memadamkan bara di dalam dirinya dengan kejam. Gadis itu selalu membuatnya bingung. Dazai kembali ke lantai lima. Chuuya sedang menunggunya disana karena wanita itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, itu yang tertulis di fax ruangan kantornya. Ia berjalan sambil menerawang, kembali memikirkan tubuh Atsushi yang berubah, kembali kepada rasa yang berbeda, reaksi yang berbeda. Dazai kembali mengingat saat ia menelusuri tubuh Atsushi dengan mesra lalu mengerjapkan matanya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau hampir membuatku gila karena menunggumu!" Chuuya berdiri di depan pintu _flatnya_ yang terbuka. Dia sedang menunggu Dazai sejak tadi.

Dazai memandang wanita itu dengan perasaan yang rupa-rupa. Chuuya menggunakan sebuah gaun tidur di siang hari? Ia rasa ia tidak akan menyukai hal ini. Tapi Dazai sama sekali tidak ingin menolak saat Chuuya menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam _flatnya._ Ia duduk di ruang tengah dan mendapat suguhan air minum yang tidak biasa.

"Wine?" tanya Dazai. Ia sudah tau semuanya sedang mengarah kemana. Chuuya sedang menggodanya seperti yang selalu di lakukannya dulu. Tapi Dazai tidak akan membiarkan semuanya berakhir seperti harapan Chuuya. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kemana suamimu?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Aku sedang bertengkar."

"Kalau begitu aku lebih baik kembali ke kantor!" Dazai memotong kata-kata Chuuya bukan hanya dengan ucapan tapi juga dengan gerakannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi, Chuuya sudah menghambur kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sekarang. Kau juga menginginkanku kan? Aku tau kalau saat itu kau akan melamarku. Seandainya kau melakukannya seminggu lebih cepat aku pasti akan menyambutmu dengan bahagia!"

Dazai menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan Chuuya. "Sudah, lupakan itu semua! Aku sekarang tidak menginginkan apa-apa!"

"Karena ada perempuan lain? Di tubuhmu tercium bau parfum wanita. Apa kau juga menginginkannya seperti kau menginginkan aku saat itu? Apakah dia lebih cantik dariku?"

"Aku menginginkannya seperti aku menginginkanmu? Aku menginginkanmu karena ku anggap kau adalah orang yang pantas untuk mendampingiku. Tapi aku menginginkannya karena tubuhku menginginkannya, Hatiku menginginkannya, Otakku mengingginkannya, Jantungku bahkan darahku. Sekarang berhentilah membanding-bandingkan dirimu dengan dia!"

"Siapa dia?" Chuuya terdiam sesaat, Gadis itu, yang sangat di puja oleh Dazai, yang di inginkannya dengan setiap sendi dirinya apakah pengacara itu? Dazai bahkan memilih tinggal bersamanya di bandingkan pergi dengan Chuuya pada saat itu. "Wanita yang kau sukai itu, Dia Nakajima Atsushi?"

Dazai memandangnya lama. "Nakajima Atsushi bukan hanya wanita yang kusukai, dia tunanganku dan kami akan segera menikah." Ada sebersit keheranan yang Dazai rasakan pada ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Benarkah dia dan Atsushi akan menikah? Apakah dia sudah meyakininya sekarang?

Chuuya berusaha menghadirkan sebuah tawa. "Benarkah? Tapi dia seharusnya tidak menghalangi hubungan kita kan? Aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu kalau kita masih bisa berhubungan seperti biasanya meskipun aku sudah menikah. Seharusnya kau juga begitu!"

"Maaf, Aku tidak bisa. Nakajima Atsushi adalah orang yang tidak suka berbagi apapun yang sudah menjadi miliknya dan Aku adalah miliknya. Dia sudah membuat gairahku kepada wanita lain binasa. Seperti yang ku katakan, Setiap jengkal tubuhku menginginkannya, hatiku juga menginginkannya, Hanya menginginkannya!"

Chuuya menyerah, sebenarnya ia masih bisa bersikap keras kepala dan Dazai akan kalah. Tapi melihat Dazai yang berbicara dengan penuh keseriusan mengingatkan Chuuya saat mereka melihat Atsushi di depan toko kue dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Saat itu Dazai membatalkan rencananya untuk mengantar Chuuya pulang dan memilih untuk mencegat taksi dalam hujan, padahal saat itu Dazai bisa saja menelpon perusahaan taksi dan menunggu sampai taksi datang. Tapi Dazai memilih untuk menyingkirkan Chuuya secepatnya dan laki-laki itu tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan itu di hadapan gadis manapun selama ini. Dazai benar-benar menganggap pengacara itu sebagai seorang yang spesial dihatinya. Chuuya tersenyum kecut.

[ Bersambung ]


	29. Chapter 29

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 29 ]

 _ **[Loving then loosing]**_

"Haruskah aku pergi sekarang?"

"Kau tetap harus kembali ke Tokyo karena masa bertugasmu sudah habis. Kenapa kau kelihatannya sedih Dazai? Bukankah naik Jabatan dan Kembali ke Tokyo adalah keinginanmu yang selalu kau impikan? Sekarang kau mendapatkannya lalu kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Dazai menghela nafas. Naik jabatan dan hidup di Tokyo adalah impiannya? Benar. Tapi bila itu semua harus membuatnya jauh dari Atsushi, Dazai merasa impiannya akan kehilangan arti. Sekarang apa yang harus di lakukannya? Dazai memandangi kedua telapak tangannya dengan khidmat. Tangan ini yang menyentuh Atsushi di Lift waktu itu dan tangan itu juga yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain yang Atsushi sembunyikan darinya. Dazai seharusnya curiga, tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa? Tubuh Atsushi tidak sama dengan tubuhnya yang biasa, Dazai memegangi kepalanya. Ia menekan tuts ponselnya dan itu sudah berkali-kali di lakukannya hari ini. Mencoba menelpon Atsushi adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa di lakukannya sekarang karena Atsushi sudah menghilang sama sekali dari pandangannya. Naomi juga selalu menghindar setiap kali ia bertanya. Dan Akutagawa, Anak itu bahkan tidak lagi menyapanya karena kemarahan yang tidak di mengerti. Pintu ruangan kerja Dazai terbuka sehingga mata Dazai membesar saat melihat asistennya masuk ke ruangan Tanpa permisi.

"Maaf mengganggu anda!", Katanya pelan.

"Aku sudah berusaha mengetuk pintu tapi anda tidak mendengarkannya, Seseorang menitipkan ini dan dia bilang ini adalah sesuatu yang penting yang harus sampai di tangan anda saat ini juga!" Laki-laki itu kemudian meletakkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah hati di hadapan Dazai.

Dazai menghela nafas berat lalu membuka kotak itu dengan lesu. Sebuah ponsel dan cincin bermata ruby dalam sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah. Semua ini hanya membuat ingatannya tertuju pada satu orang. "Atsushi?" Desisnya.

Semangatnya tiba-tiba saja muncul, Dazai menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap pegawainya dengan serius. "Yang mengantarkannya wanita? Kapan dia datang?"

"Ya, Wanita itu baru saja pergi Setelah memberikan benda itu!"

Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghalangi kehendaknya sekarang. Yang Ingin Dazai lakukan adalah datang kepada Atsushi secepatnya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga berharap bisa menyusul Atsushi dan tidak kehilangannya lagi. Dazai bahkan tidak bisa menunggu lift dan memilih untuk menuruni tangga darurat dengan terburu-buru. Kepalanya berkeliling mencari-cari, kakinya bergerak kesana kemari. Atsushi menghilang dan ia benar-benar terlambat. Dazai berhenti bergerak dan merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah menyia-nyiakan waktu yang dimilikinya selama ini. Sekarang apa yang harus di lakukannya?

"Kau mencariku?"

Sebuah suara datang dari arah belakang, Dazai berbalik dan memandangi seorang gadis yang sangat di kenalnya meskipun bukan seseorang yang sedang di harapkannya. Naomi.

"Kau?" Dazai terkejut. "Kau yang mengantarkan barang-barang itu kepadaku?"

"Kau berharap orang lain? Atsushi?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sendiri tau aku hampir gila karena wanita itu menghilang begitu saja. Selama ini meskipun dia selalu bersikap dingin, setidaknya setiap hari aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Sekarang dia dimana? Kau masih menolak untuk memberi tahuku?"

 _"_ Dazai-kun _,"_ Naomi berdesis. "Kau sudah membuatku mengingkari janjiku kepadanya. Aku bertaruh dengan diriku sendiri, bila kau turun dan mengejarku aku akan mengatakan dimana dia sekarang. Tapi kau membuatku hampir putus asa karena aku harus menunggu lama disini!"

"Baiklah aku minta maaf, Sekarang dimana Atsushi?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin mendengar ceritaku dulu?"

"Nanti aku akan mendatangimu untuk itu. Aku harus segera pindah ke Tokyo akhir minggu ini dan aku harus menemukannya sebelum waktu kepergianku tiba."

 _"_ Dazai-kun _,_ Apakah kau benar-benar mengharapkannya untuk berada di sisimu? Kau mengharapkannya dengan hatimu atau…"

"Aku bahkan siap memberikan darahku kalau dia menginginkan itu!"

"Baiklah." Naomi menghela nafas lega. "Aku tidak tau apa yang akan Atsushi lakukan. Yang aku tau dia sekarang tinggal di sebuah apartement mewah di selatan. Dia pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau ia akan berangkat ke Dalas dalam waktu dekat, tapi Atsushi tidak pernah memberi tahuku kapan rencana kepindahannya. Seharusnya dia sudah pindah beberapa hari lalu bersama keluarga itu, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia membatalkannya."

"Apartement itu punya siapa?"

"Punya keluarga dokter itu. Tapi keluarga itu sudah pergi ke Dalas lebih dulu dan Atsushi menempatinya beberapa hari belakangan ini."

"Baiklah terimakasih!"

Lagi-lagi Dazai harus melakukan hal bodoh ini. Ia datang ke Apartement dan menaiki lift yang sama dengan lift yang menjadi tempatnya melepas kerinduan bersama Atsushi beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengenang apa-apa, dengan gelisah kaki-kaki Dazai mengetuk lantai lift dengan irama yang tidak teratur sehingga membuat orang-orang yang berada di dalam lift bersamanya memandanginya berkali-kali. Ini hal yang bodoh tapi Dazai tidak akan perduli. Beberapa hari ini Atsushi berada di Apartemen ini? Lantai delapan. Ya, Saat itu Atsushi keluar di lantai delapan karena ingin menemui seseorang. Apakah itu hari kepindaannya ke tempat ini? Dazai tidak yakin, ia bahkan masih bisa melihat Atsushi yang membuang wajahnya saat mereka bertemu pandang setelah Dazai pulang kerja hari itu, Tapi pada pagi hari ia sadar kalau Atsushi sudah menghilang sama sekali. Bunyi dentingan halus membuat Dazai melangkahkan kaki selebar mungkin keluar dari lift dan berusaha mendekati pintu yang Naomi katakan kepadanya. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab. Sangat hening.

[ Bersambung ]


	30. Chapter 30

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa ]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 30 ]

 _ **[I'm Not The One Who Love The Goddess]**_

Dazai benar-benar linglung. Ia bahkan tidak semangat dengan kepindahannya yang tinggal dua hari lagi. Atsushi tidak di temukannya, Naomipun sudah membantunya dengan segala cara untuk menghubungi keluarga dokter itu dan mereka mengatakan kalau Atsushi tidak datang ke Dalas, ia membatalkan rencananya. Sekarang bukan hanya dirinya yang mencari, tapi juga Naomi dan keluarganya. Apa yang harus Dazai lakukan? Dia selalu bertanya seperti itu kepada dirinya sendiri dan dia sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban lain selain mencari. Tapi kemana lagi ia harus mencari? Dazai tersadar dari lamunannya saat kepalanya menabrak sesuatu. Pintu _flat_ Akutagawa. Ia bahkan tidak berencana untuk datang kemari tapi langkah-langkah kakinya bertindak sendiri. Apakah Akutagawa tau sesuatu? Dengan lemah Dazai menekan bel dan beberapa saat kemudian Akutagawa keluar dari _flat_ nya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah seperti biasanya. Ia memandang Dazai dengan tak bersemangat.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Dazai.

Akutagawa menghela nafas. "Aku tidak marah!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponku, tidak membalas sapaanku, bahkan tidak mau memandangku!"

"Masuklah dulu!" Akutagawa membuka pintu _flatnya_ lebar-lebar lalu meninggalkan Dazai untuk masuk kedalam.

Dazai mengikuti saran Akutagawa. Ia mengikuti Akutagawa dan duduk di ruang tengah dimana semua pekerjaanya menumpuk. Sudah sangat lama Dazai tidak melihat ini, semenjak ia pindah ke _flat_ nya yang sekarang.

"Untuk apa kemari?" Suara Akutagawa kembali terdengar meskipun ia terlihat sangat sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang berada di atas meja. Akutagawa bahkan duduk di lantai dan tidak menyentuh sofa.

"Aku kehilangan Venus!"

"Lalu kau ingin bertanya padaku? Kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi semenjak ia mengundurkan diri dari kantor. Bodohnya aku tidak tau kalau hari itu dia sudah mengundurkan diri dan masih menunggu kedatangannya setiap hari. Aku juga sangat kehilangan!"

Kening Dazai berkerut. "Jangan-jangan kau marah kepadaku karena..."

"Karena Nakajima Atsushi menghilang? Yang benar saja!" Potong Akutagawa. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak marah. Suasana hatiku hanya sedang buruk. Kau sudah mencarinya kemana?"

"Kesemua tempat, kerumah Ibunya, kakak-kakaknya, Naomi juga mengatakan tempat persembunyiannya tapi begitu aku sampai disana dia sama sekali tidak ada. Resepsionis bilang Atsushi sudah keluar sehari sebelumnya. Aku terlambat!"

Sebuah senyum sinis tersungging di sudut bibir Akutagawa. "Kau masih belum terlambat sama sekali. Kau hanya tidak beruntung. Sedangkan aku." Akutagawa berhenti berbicara juga mengehntikan gerakan tangannya lalu menghempas bolpoint yang tadi di pegannya. "Katakan kepadaku, kau tidak sedang main-main kan? Kau masih berfikir untuk mempermainkannya?"

Dazai menatap Akutagawa heran. Omongan Akutagawa hari ini sangat tidak menentu. Tidak seperti Akutagawa yang biasa, Akutagawa yang di kenalnya. Dazai seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang lain yang sama sekali asing baginya.

"Aku akan merampasnya darimu kalau kau masih berfikir untuk mempermainkannya!" Lanjut Akutagawa.

"Merampas? Apa yang sedang kau katakan ini? Tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang kalau kau..."

Akutagawa mengangguk. "Seharusnya aku yang datang ke _perjodohan_ itu. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya karena ku fikir perasaanku ini hanya sementara. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan wanita seperti Nakajima Atsushi yang kaku dan membosankan. Tapi demi Tuhan aku sangat menyesal terlebih saat aku tau kalau kau sudah menyebabkan banyak masalah untuknya dan dia menerimanya dengan bahagia. Aku tidak tau kalau dia bisa sebodoh itu karenamu!"

Dazai lagi-lagi mendengar Akutagawa mendesah. "Sebaiknya kau memang tidak datang ke _Perjodohan_ saat itu karena kalau itu sampai terjadi, Kau akan menyesali kehidupan rumah tangga yang sangat membosankan! Hanya aku yang bisa membuat kekakuan gadis itu mencair. Hanya aku yang bisa melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya kehilangan kekejamannya. Kau tidak akan mampu menakhlukannya seperti aku menakhlukkannya!"

Akutagawa memandang Dazai lama. Menakhlukkannya? Dengan berbagai macam terror seksual itu? Ya, hanya Dazai yang bisa melakukannya, Karena jika Akutagawa melakukan itu kepada Atsushi, gadis itu pasti sudah membunuhnya. Hanya Dazai yang tidak bisa di tolak, kenapa hanya Dazai? Akutagawa tersenyum pahit. "Atsushi pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau dia sedang mencari tempat yang bisa menghilangkan stress, Botany Bay atau Cost wold. Mungkin dia disana sekarang."

[ Bersambung ]

a/n: Maafkan yang dua hari nggak update xD

Udah…


	31. Chapter 31

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 31 ]

 _ **[Pilih Menyukaiku Atau Mati?]**_

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa seperti ini. Sekarang kau jadi koban Dazai Osamu sepertiku padahal selama ini kau berusaha untuk terus memeranginya!" Higuchi Ichiyou menggoda Atsushi sambil menahan tawa dari udara.

Entah mengapa Atsushi sangat ingin menelpon Higuchi dan menceritakan semua ini. Dan sekarang Higuchi sedang mentertawakannya? Atsushi jadi ingin segera menutup telponnya segera.

"Sekarang bagaimana kandunganmu?" Higuchi melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku?"

"Mengugurkannya? Kau fikir aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk itu?" Atsushi mengehela Nafas. "Aku tidak mampu, Aku tidak bisa melakukannya kepada darah dagingku!"

"Meskipun dia adalah anak dari orang yang kau benci?"

 _Benci? Aku sangat mencintainya!_ Atsushi membatin. "Lalu kau? Bukankah dulu sangat mencintainya? Kenapa kau bisa melakukan itu padahal saat itu dia bilang akan bertanggung jawab kan?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan masa bahagiaku karena kehadiran seorang anak dan karena harus menikah di usia muda!"

Sekarang Atsushi yang hampir tertawa. Saat itu Higuchi dan Dazai menjalani tahun terakhir mereka di kampus, Higuchi pada saat itu hanya lebih muda beberapa tahun dari usia Atsushi sekarang. Kehilangan usia muda karena anak dan pernikahan? Atsushi bahkan tidak pernah berfikir akan kehilangan semuanya meskipun pada kenyataannya sekarang ia sudah kehilangan semuanya, pekerjaan, Keluarga, teman, Bahkan juga Dazai. Ia hanya befikir kalau anak yang di kandungnya akan menderita bila terus hidup karena itu Atsushi ingin menyingkirkannya. _Ternyata cintamu tidak sebesar cintaku padanya!_

"Atsushi, kau masih disana?"

Atsushi mengerjapkan matanya. Ia kembali kerumah yang di sewanya setidaknya untuk setahun kedepan. Ia sudah meninggalkan dunia khayalnya dan kembali ke dunia nyata. "Ya, Aku masih mendengarmu. Bisa kita akhiri pembicaraan hari ini sekarang? Aku sangat lelah dan harus beristirahat."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa kalau begitu!"

"Ya, kita akan berjumpa kalau aku menyusulmu ke Jepang!"

Higuchi tertawa dan membiarkan Atsushi menutup telponnya. Atsushi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan hati-hati sambil memegaingi perutnya. Beberapa hari lagi kandungannya akan berusia tiga bulan dan ia harus berhati-hati karena walau bagaimanapun menjalani hidup sendirian dengan kandungan yang semakin membesar bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi ia harus melakukannya sebaik mungkin karena ia tidak bisa merepotkan siapa-siapa. Ia bahkan membatalkan rencananya ke Dalas karena Atsushi tidak ingin membebani banyak orang.

Atsushi mengambil botol susu sapi segar dari dalam kulkas lalu menuangkannya kedalam gelas, ia membawa gelas itu kekamarnya dan duduk di ranjang dengan hati hati. Sebelah tangannya meraih buku tabungan yang ada di dekatnya dan memperhatikannya sambil meneguk susunya beberapa kali. Ia sudah menghabiskan seperempat tabungannya untuk sewa rumah dan membeli beberapa keperluan pribadi. Dan untuk kehidupannya setahun kedepan di tambah biaya melahirkan, Atsushi akan kehilangan banyak uang yang disimpannya dengan cermat. Uang itu sebenarnya sudah di kumpulkannya untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke Belanda dan sekarang ia harus merelakannya, Atsushi bahkan sudah tidak bisa mengingat Belanda lagi, yang bisa di ingatnya hanya bagaimana agar kandungannya bisa tetap sehat dan dia tetap punya uang yang cukup sampai anaknya lahir dan ia cukup kuat untuk mencari pekerjaan lagi.

Musim semi mungkin sudah menumbuhkan banyak tunas baru, Atsushi menghabiskan susu di dalam gelasnya dan kembali berdiri dari ranjang. Ia mengambil sebuah cardigan putih untuk melengkapi gaun bunga-bunga berwarna _baby pink_ yang di kenakannya. Sore ini Atsushi akan keluar rumah lagi, ia akan berjalan-jalan untuk menghirup udara segar dan mudah-mudahan ia bisa berkenalan dengan beberapa penduduk Costwold yang menjadi tetangganya. Sepatu ballet berwarna putih dengan hak datar menjadi pilihannya untuk membungkus kakinya menyusuri jalanan nanti. Dengan semangat Atsushi membuka pintu rumanya, menguncinya rapat lalu berjalan perlahan. Langkah demi langkah di lakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati dan beberapa kali ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulut. Udara musim semi benar-benar sangat menyenangkan, dan ia sangat suka pada musim semi.

Seekor kupu-kupu berwarna kuning dengan garis-garis hitam mengelilingi Atsushi dengan ceria, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya dan kupu-kupu itu hinggap disana. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Atsushi, tapi tidak lama. Senyum itu segera berganti dengan ekspresi terkejut saat ia menyadari kalau seseorang sudah menarik tangannya. Dazai Osamu memandang Atsushi dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di mengerti.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Atsushi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Sedang apa kau disini? Pergi meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, menitipkan cincin pertunangan kepada Naomi, dan akan pergi ke Dalas?" Sebelah alis Dazai terangkat. "Kau mau memutuskan pertunangan secara sepihak? Aku tidak akan menerimanya!"

"Apa kau datang kemari untuk mengganggu liburanku?"

"Liburan?" Suara Dazai terdengar lebih intens. "Kau sedang melarikan diri sayang! Dan karena aksi bodohmu ini aku harus mencarimu seperti orang gila, mengelilingi Botany Bay dan Costwold tanpa arah. Dan untungnya hari ini kau keluar dari rumah dan aku bisa menemukanmu setelah berkeliling di tempat ini berkali-kali. Aku bahkan menunda kepindahanku ke Tokyo!"

Atsushi mematung. Dazai akan pindah ke Tokyo? Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat sedih, sangat sedih dan Atsushi hampir kehilangan kendali untuk menahan air matanya jika saja Dazai tidak kembali menarik tangannya.

"Ikut aku!"

Atsushi berusaha berontak dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Dazai, tapi Dazai menolak, Ia bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih untuk menunjukkan betapa berkuasanya dia atas diri Atsushi. Dazai memanggul tubuh Atsushi seperti yang pernah di lakukannya dulu, memaksa Atsushi masuk kemobil dengan cara yang sama dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Atsushi memakinya bekali-kali tapi Dazai tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai akhirnya cacian Atsushi berhenti saat ia melihat sebuah menara gereja menjulang tinggi dihadapan mereka. Dazai membukakan pintu mobil dan menjulurkan tangannya, Atsushi menyambutnya dengan keadaan bingung.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Desis Atsushi.

"Sekarang juga, Kau tidak boleh menolak. Karena kalau kau menolak aku akan membunuhmu lalu bunuh diri." Dazai menggenggam tangan Atsushi semakin erat. "Nona Nakajima Atsushi, Menikahlah denganku atau kau akan mati!"

[ Bersambung ]

a/n: Hallo.. Adakah yang merindukan saya? *gak* xD

Adakah yang merindukan FF ini? Maafkan saya yang sudah berminggu-minggu nggak Update, dikarenakan deadline tugas yang banyak sama Laptop yang rewel terus, updatenya jadi ngaret *bow*

Berhubung lagi senggang saya sempetin update, kebetulan ceritanya juga sudah hampir tamat, biar cepet selesai dan nggak ada tanggungan update lagi xD

Btw, buat reader yang sudah luangin buat baca dan mereview FF ini dari awal chapter hingga sekarang, terima kasih banyak untuk apresiasinya. Semoga kalian suka chapter ini. Btw tinggal satu chapter lagi tamat.

Sampat ketemu di chapter depan ya.. :*


	32. Chapter 32

**VENUS**

 **Dazai and All the Girls Around**

 **[A** **Remake** **Story by Phoebe ; Bungou Stray Dogs belong to** **Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa]**

 **[ Cast: Dazai x Atsushi slight Akutagawa x Atsushi ; Dazai x Chuuya ; Rated M ]**

Warning : AU, GENDERSWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

[ Bagian 32 ]

 _ **[Rude Propose, Beauty Wedding, Passionate Love]**_

Atsushi menyentuh perutnya dengan senyum tak menyangka. Malam ini, ia dan Dazai Osamu berada di ranjang yang sama dan laki-laki itu sedang tertidur pulas karena lelah setelah melampiaskan segala kerinduan yang tak tertahankan. Wajahnya dan wajah Dazai begitu dekat, Dazai terlihat sangat damai dan tetram. Semuanya begitu mendadak, begitu gila dan sangat tidak disangka-sangka. Ada pernikahan sore ini dan itu adalah pernikahannya. Semua orang ada disana, keluarganya, keluarga Dazai, Naomi, Mark dan Alice, Akutagawa, Bahkan Kunikida dan istrinya, Akiko kakak perempuan Dazai juga datang bersama suaminya, Semuanya berkumpul untuknya dan Dazai sudah mempersiapkannya. _Ayahmu ada disini dan kita akan bahagia bersama_ bisik Atsushi sambil memandangi perutnya yang terbungkus selimut. Atsushi bangkit dan duduk di ranjangnya sambil memandangi kamar ini, kamar yang selalu di tempatinya seorang diri semenjak ia pindah ke Costwold. Seandainya keluarganya ada disini juga, mungkin kebahagiaannya akan bertambah besar. Atsushi tidak puas hanya bertemu dengan mereka dalam waktu yang singkat tapi setelah pernikahan berakhir semuanya kembali ke London dengan kendaraan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau belum tidur?" Dazai bertanya sambil membelai rambut istrinya yang lembut seperti sutra. Ia juga bangkit lalu duduk memandangi Atsushi yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya. Sebuah senyum kembali tergurat saat melihat tubuh Atsushi yang selama ini sangat di kagumi dan sangat di rindukan. Dazai menarik selimut yang membungkus Atsushi agar bisa melihat semuanya dengan lebih jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Atsushi sengit. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak berontak atas tindakan Dazai kali ini.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya aku sudah melihatnya berkali-kali, sudah menyentuhnya berkali-kali."

Atsushi menekuk kakinya dan memeluk lututnya sehingga payudaranya tersembunyi. "Kau tidak sedang merayuku untuk melakukannya lagi kan?"

"Lalu untuk apa lagi kau bangun?"

"Aku memikirkan semua orang. Kenapa mereka pulang begitu saja setelah pernikahan selesai?"

"Karena mereka juga punya pesta sendiri di London."

Dazai mendekat kepada Atsushi lalu memeluknya erat-erat, gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya menerima pelukan suaminya dengan tangan terbuka, ia membiarkan kepalanya berbaring di dada Dazai dan mulai mendesah saat Dazai kembali menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakan kepadaku?" Tanya Dazai.

Atsushi menengadah menatap wajah Dazai heran. "Mengatakan apa?"

"Tentang kehamilanmu!"

"Kau." Mata Atsushi terbelalak lalu mengendorkan pelukannya. "Kau tau darimana? Naomi memberitaumu?"

"Naomi tidak pernah memberi tau apa-apa. Tidak ada seorangpun yang memberi tau tentang itu kepadaku!"

"Lalu dari mana kau tau?"

"Kau ingat saat kita bermesraan di dalam lift? Tubuhmu yang memberitauku. Kau sendiri tau betapa aku sangat memuja setiap jengkal tubuhmu jadi aku tau kalau dia berubah, semula ku kira kau hamil dengan orang lain. Tapi mana mungkin, Aku selalu mengawasimu dan kau tidak pernah berlama-lama dengan laki-laki manapun!"

Atsushi mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau mengawasiku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bersikap acuh terhadapku. Apalagi yang bisa ku lakukan selain mengawasimu? Kau kerumah sakit, waktu itu. Ingat? Saat itu aku mengikutimu dan aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau datang ke dokter kandungan. Kau sedang hamil? Tapi kau bilang padaku kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah kita menghabiskan malam bersama saat itu. Waktu di rumah sakit kau mengatakan kalau kau baru saja mengantarkan barang untuk Naomi, maka kecurigaanku terhadap kehamilanmu hilang, Tapi di lift waktu itu kecurigaan itu timbul lagi dan malam ini aku kembali memastikannya. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Karena kau tidak menginginkanku karena hatimu tidak menginginkanku, kau menginginkanku karena tubuhku yang."

Sisa ucapan Atsushi di rampas oleh Dazai lewat sebuah ciuman mesra. Meskipun hanya sebentar, ciuman itu cukup untuk membuat Atsushi terkejut karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda disana.

"Sudah cukup menggambarkan perasaanku, tidak?" Dazai memberikan senyum menggodanya. "Aku menginginkanmu bukan hanya dengan tubuh, Tapi juga dengan hati, setiap sendi, bahkan setiap tetes darahku, semuanya memohon untuk selalu bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu dengan cara yang berbeda, dengan gairah. Tapi aku bersumpah kalau itu bukanlah gairah yang sama dengan yang selalu ku rasakan dengan wanita manapun sebelumnya. Cinta dengan gairah itu normal, kan?"

"Kau sudah membuatku mejadi tak normal karena gairahmu itu!"

"Aku juga sama. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memandang wanita lain semenjak kau membalas ciumanku malam itu. Gairahku mati dan hanya menyala untukmu! Sekarang diamlah, Kau hanya boleh bersuara bila kau mendesah!"

Atsushi menelan ludah, Dazai memandangnya dengan sangat dalam, lalu kembali menciumnya. Ia merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa saat Dazai menciumi sekujur tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kaki tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun. Dan malam itu benar-benar tidak da suara lain yang keluar dari mulutnya kecuali desahan dan erangan. Kehamilannya bahkan membuat tubuhnya lebih sensitif sehingga dalam waktu singkat keduanya sudah mencapai klimaks yang membanggakan. Tapi Dazai tidak berhenti begitu saja, tangannya masih terus menjelajahi tubuh Venus-nya dan menelusup ke bagian sensitif Atsushi yang basah dan panas. Atsushi benar-benar merasa hampir gila karena dengan jari Dazai ia berhasil mencapai orgasme berkali-kali. Nafasnya nyaris melayang terbang saat mereka kembali menyatu. Ia benar-benar tersengal-sengal untuk semuanya.

"Kau sudah lelah?" Tanya Dazai saat semuanya sudah berhasil membuat tubuhnya di basahi keringat. Atsushi berbaring membelakanginya dan ia memeluknya.

"Kau tidak sedang berencana memberiku obat perangsang lagi kan?"

Dazai tertawa. "Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak akan menghabisimu malam ini juga seperti yang kulakukan waktu itu. Lagi pula kita masih punya banyak waktu. Aku akan tinggal disini bersamamu sampai sewa rumah ini habis!"

"lalu pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku menolak pekerjaan di Tokyo. Aku akan tetap disini bersamamu!"

Atsushi berbalik menghadap Dazai. "Kau berhenti jadi Diplomat? Kalau begitu sekarang kau pengangguran? Aku menyesal menikah denganmu!"

Lagi-lagi Dazai tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan menghancurkan masa depanku hanya karena seorang wanita. Kau akan ikut denganku ke Tokyo tapi seminggu ini, aku mau beristirahat disini. Seharusnya tempat ini bisa menghilangkan stress."

Atsushi berdesis. "Sudah ku duga. Lalu aku akan hidup sebagai Ibu rumah tangga disana? Aku kehilangan reputasiku sebagai pengacara muda yang hebat karena dirimu."

"Kau mendapatkan reputasi sebagai pengacara muda yang hebat juga karena aku! Jadi jangan sombong!" Dazai berkata dalam nada sinis yang di buat-buat. "Kita akan mulai kehidupan yang baru di Tokyo, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu di serang wanita-wanita yang tergila-gila padaku karena sudah membuatku menolak mereka mentah-mentah bila kita masih tinggal di London. Aku tidak menyangka akan datang hari yang seperti ini dalam hidupku, hari dimana aku merasa tertarik hanya pada satu orang dan orang itu akan segera berubah jadi gemuk karena sedang mengandung anakku!"

Kali ini Atsushi yang tertawa. Ia kembali menyentuh perutnya dan Dazai juga melakukan hal yang sama. Janin itu seolah-olah bergerak karena merasakan kegembiraan yang sama. Atsushi tau itu tidak mungkin, Tapi ia bersumpah kalau dirinya sering merasakannya. Janinnnya bergerak bahkan di saat pertama kali Atsushi menyentuh perutnya, saat Atsushi mengetahui kehamilannya yang kini menjadi kebanggaannya.

 **[ TAMAT ]**

Maafkan akuuu karena menelantarkan fanfiksi ini :''

Semester akhir sibukkk sekali, dan jujur saya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan skripshit dari pada menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini. Maafkan akuuu… :''

Saya terharu juga berterima kasih pada pembaca setia yang masih menunggu fanfiksi ini, sudah saya lunasi ya. Hehe…

Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan. Sampai bertemu di cerita berikutnya.

Salam Manis

Boni ^^


End file.
